Life in the Amazon
by Assassin's Creed Master
Summary: Sequel to "It's on in the amazon". A series of one-shots based after the second movie where we experience the new lives of our blue macaw friends and how they are adapting to new life in the amazon.
1. Chapter 1: family picnic

**Life in the Amazon**

**Chapter 1: family picnic**

**What up, everyone! It's _Assassin's Creed Master_, and welcome to my next Rio story! Yo, I need to calm down a little bit. Anyway, I'll try to keep this author's note short since I tend to talk too much.**

**This story acts as a sequel to _It's on in the amazon_ that I published in April this year, and these are just a series of one-shots. **

**Long story short, it's Friday, everybody's favorite day of the week, and here's chapter 1 to begin, enjoy the chapter, folks and any questions, let me know in Private Messaging. Until then, ciao.**

* * *

><p>Today could not be a better day for anyone who residents in all of Rio de Janeiro to be out on this glorious day. The sun was shining, the sky was clear with almost no clouds at all, and the weather was just perfect. Not too hot, not too cold, just perfect.<p>

Deep below into the amazon of the Rio de Janeiro was the blue macaw tribe, led by the fearsome Eduardo who was trying his best to keep all of them safe due to them being the last of their kind. However, his attitude had changed after the return of his daughter with her new mate and grandkids, and now he finally come to realize that not all humans were bad. He knew this ever since he was saved by that woman in the bulldozer who he referred to as "a Linda", and was then picked up by someone wearing glasses.

Not too long after that, he had been serious injured from the leader of the military macaw clan: a strong, brutal, huge military macaw whose name was currently unknown. But after putting the trust of his clan to his son-in-law, he was glad that everything was over now and that they had peace with the military macaw clan.

One month had passed since those events and now Eduardo's injuries had almost completely healed. He still felt some pain of course, but not enough to stop him. He resumed his role as the leader of the tribe, but was more than happy enough to have Blu as the leader if he was to one day retire.

Inside one of the many tree hollows around the blue macaw clan was the five blue macaw family who had only just moved here a few weeks ago. Blu, the kind-hearted, intelligent yet a little clumsy father, Jewel, the beautiful yet feisty mother, Carla, the oldest out of her three siblings who often thought everything was lame, Bia, a smart young chick who loves nothing more but to learn, and Tiago, the enthusiastic chick and the only boy out of the three.

One peaceful early morning, Blu was the first to have woken up from his relaxing, peaceful sleep. The first thing he noticed was his beautiful mate cuddled close to him in the center of his nest. She had her back pressed into his body and she slept under both of his wings that he kept around her like a blanket.

In the past, Blu usually slept in until the rest of his family were up, but he remembered how much Eduardo counts on macaws waking up early, and this made Blu want to impress him further. Even despite the fact he had broken a wing from a huge macaw he was forced to fight.

Blu moved his beak towards Jewel's and nudged her in a playful way. He continued doing so while speaking in calm, relaxing voice. "Je-w-w-e-l, honey, time to get up."

"Hmmm." she groaned quietly in her sleep, moving closer towards her mate with a slight smile across her beak. She mumbled a couple of words to Blu while he continued to try and get her up. "Five more minutes..."

Blu stopped nudging her when he could tell this was not going to work. He raised a slight grin across his beak after thinking of the perfect plan to get her, and he was certain it would work. "Jewel, there is a big mango sitting in the middle of the nest. If you don't get up, someone's going to eat it."

Jewel, hearing what her mate had just said to her, peaked one of her eyes open but closed it again in a matter of seconds. _"(No...He's bluffing...)"_

Before any of the two could say or thinking anything further, they were suddenly jumped onto by three little blue macaws. Now Jewel would have no choice but to wake up if she wanted them off.

"Mom, Dad, wake up!" Tiago called out to them, jumping up and down onto his father's back like a trampoline. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Come on, get up!" Carla requested, tugging her mother's wing.

"By my calculations, Mom still needs a certain amount more minutes of sleep time before gaining full energy to get up." Bia suggested, acting different from her brother and sister, but she too was trying to get them up by tugging her father's talon.

Both Blu and Jewel finally leaned up out of their family and nest and greeted each other with a peck on the beak, and then greeted their three children with a hug. Tiago and Carla hugged their mother, and Bia hugged her father.

"Morning everyone." Blu greeted, setting his daughter down back into his nest, and she jumped back in the center of the hollow with her brother and sister standing beside her.

"Hey, there's no mango here." Jewel told Blu, playfully shoving him with her wing. "Liar."

"Well couldn't let you sleep all day, could I?" Blu answered with a grin across his face. He moved his wings out to her for a hug, but instead, she placed a wing upon his chest to make him stop.

"Ah-ah, you can hug me when you get breakfast." Jewel explained, raising a smirk as she leaned forward and pecked the side of Blu's beak.

"But breakfast is already here, Mom." Tiago admitted, gesturing his wing over the end of their hollow.

Blu and Jewel both arched eyebrows and looked over towards where their son was pointing to and were shocked to see five Brazil nuts at the end of the tree hollow. Now who could have put them there?

"Now who left those for us?" Jewel wondered as she stepped out of the nest and made her way over the stack of Brazil nuts. She was about to pick one up, but instead, was startled as a familiar family member jumped into her home. "Whoa!"

Jewel almost fallen over onto her back but was able to use her wings to keep herself balanced. She smiled as both of her wings were taken by her aunt. "Morning Aunt Mimi."

"Jewel, my little wildflower! And how did you sleep?" Mimi inquired, always seeming to be excited every time she saw her niece.

"We slept fine, thanks Aunt Mimi." Jewel smiled, looking back towards the Brazil nuts that she suspected her aunt her put there. "Did you put these Brazil nuts here for us, Aunt Mimi?"

"Sort of." Mimi admitted, placing a wingtip onto her chin as she thought back to this morning. "Me, your father, Roberto, and two of our friends decided to get you a Brazil nut each!"

"Oh, that was sweet of you, Aunt Mimi." Jewel admitted, hugging her aunt for a moment, happy to have her and Eduardo back.

"No problem, because you need all your energy for today when-wait for it..." Mimi paused as she stepped over to the edge of the tree hollow with her wings extended out as much as they would go. "We're going to have a family day at the waterfall I showed you!"

The kids jumped for joy, already excited to this place in the amazon they were going to. Despite their enthusiasm, the trio hid behind their father from their great aunt, still a little nervous and shy around her.

Jewel watched as her aunt embraced her in a tight hug. She smiled as Mimi released her and made her way over towards Blu. "That sounds good. Where is Dad?"

"He's on his way here, just doing his silly patrol like usual." Mimi answered, approaching Blu who did not have the chance to greet her properly when she picked him up and hugged him close. "Morning Blu, and how is my favorite nephew-in-law doing this morning?"

"Uh, doing fine, thank you, Aunt Mimi." Blu answered, feeling a little uncomfortable with her being a little too excited a little crazy all the time, but she did have a kind heart and meant well.

Mimi released her tight embrace from Blu and set him back down onto his talons. She smiled as she placed both of her wings to the sides of Blu's neck. "Now all of you eat up. We're going to have lots of fun today!"

Around half-hour had passed or so and now it was time for the family to make their way over to this waterfall Mimi spoke of. Eduardo placed the trust of his clan to Roberto until they returned and joined in with his family.

Eduardo and Mimi led the way while Blu, Jewel, and the three kids flew close by. Blu and Jewel packed some food for them to eat in case they were hungry like this was a little picnic. They wrapped up the food in some leaves and vines, and were being careful not to let them go.

Tiago could not be more excited for this little trip of theirs, and while he was flying, he jumped onto his father's back while crying out his enthusiasm. "Woo-hoo! This is going to be fun!"

Blu and Jewel smiled towards each other for a moment as they continued flying through the crystal cleared sky with the beautiful amazon lurking below them.

Finally, after twenty non-stop minutes of flying, they had arrived. The entire area was surrounded by trees and the ground looked perfect to sit on. The small waterfall looked ever so beautiful and the water pond below even looked shallow enough for the kids to play in if they wanted to.

The blue macaw family (all except for Mimi that is) admired the area they were in, and they could not help but stare at their surroundings. This place looked magnificent! And better yet, they had it all to themselves. How Mimi discovered this little area was a question each and every one of them wanted to hear about.

"Wow." Jewel sighed, admiring the sparkling water from the water fall as it dropped down below into the pond. "You were right, Aunt Mimi. This place is amazing!"

"Told ya." Mimi smiled, resting herself down on a small log that just happened to be there. "Now, why don't we all get settled in?"

"Sounds like a plan." Blu agreed, smiling while he and his mate set the food down onto the ground but kept it wrapped up so the food did not rot or get dirty.

While the adults were getting settled in, the three blue macaw kids admired the small waterfall. It only looked around five-foot tall, but to birds, that seemed quite big. It looked just about as big as the inside of Roberto's home.

The water fall had three separate rock structures that allowed the water down into the pond. There was the middle part that simply dropped water down, but to the left and right sides looked like a twirled waterslide before it dropped down into the pond below. Obviously the three seemed eager to check it out.

The second their parents had settled in, Tiago led his sisters over towards father, and as usual, when it came to doing something fun, he was the one to do the convincing. He jumped up and down in front of his father, practically begging him to do in. "Dad, can me, Bia and Carla jump from the waterfall into the pond? Please?"

Blu was about to answer with "no", sensing it did not look safe but if that was the case, than Bia would have usually warned him, but instead, she remained silent, having nothing to say. He thought about it for a few seconds, struggling since he did not want them to be mad at him, but he did not want them to get hurt either. "Uh, Bia, what do you think?"

"Well Dad, by my calculations, the water seems to be perfect, meaning it is not to hot or too cold and it would be ninety-five percent possible for us to jump in below without gaining any injuries of any kind." Bia answered, being as descriptive as she could towards her father with her intelligence. She waited patiently to her father to answer, standing in a row with her brother and sister.

Blu looked towards his mate for support but she was too busy talking with her father and aunt, meaning it was up to him to make this decision alone. He sighed while folding his wings together, keeping his attention towards his three children. "Alright, you can all go and play. All I ask is you don't wander off or try and drown each other."

The three kids could not be more excite now that they had their fathers approval. They jumped over to their father, embracing him in a hug and almost knocking him down in the process. "Thanks Dad." Bia and Carla thanked simultaneously.

"You're the most awesomeness Dad ever!" Tiago admitted, jumping back out of the hug the three were sharing.

Blu felt touch by his son's words and he watched as the three began to play on their own. He raised a smile across his beak, always wondering to what his life would have been like if he never had met Jewel or came to Rio in the first place.

He felt something wrap it's self around his body, and he turned his head to the left, his eyes meeting the most beautiful bird in the world. He and Jewel moved their heads closer towards each other's and playfully nuzzled their heads together.

"I see that you let the kids go and play in the water." Jewel admitted, station the obvious as she took her wing around him.

"Well, they are my children and I want nothing more than to make them happy." Blu answered, holding her wing in his own while they both looked towards their three children. "I love them, Jewel."

"I know. Me, too." Jewel agreed, resting her head down against his shoulder for a moment.

The two lovebirds watched as their three children simultaneously jumped down from the waterfall. Tiago jumped down from the center while his sisters slid down the sides that resembled waterslides. The trio cheered as they hit the water down below, followed by a slight splash upon impact.

Blu panicked slightly and was about to jump in and help them, but he sighed in relief when the three submerged from underneath, laughing with each other. His expression softened, seeing them having fun made him happy.

The duo shifted their attention back towards Eduardo when he had called both of them over. "I hate to interrupt, but can you both give me and Mimi a hand?"

"Coming Dad." Jewel replied, taking her mate's wing as they both walked towards the older macaw.

The four adults found and perfect spot for them to sit down and enjoy the rest of the day together. The three blue macaw kids continued to play near the water, and by the looks of it, it did not look like they were going to get bored for a while.

Eduardo and his older sister sat on one side while his daughter and son-in-law sat on the opposite of them, and he was the first to make conversation between them. "So, Blu, tell me, still got some of that city wisdom inside of you?"

"A...A little, sir." Blu admitted, rubbing the back of his head with his wing for a moment nervously, remembering how much Eduardo hated humans in the past. "I have mostly adjusted to this new life now. I love this place, it's wonderful."

"Glad to hear it, Blu, because I never want you or Jewel to leave." Eduardo hoped, never wanting his only child to leave ever again after he lost her so many years ago, but he still cared for Blu now and treated him like his son.

Blu nodded in agreement but he decided to change the subject for now since bringing up humans might upset Eduardo a little, even despite the fact he understands not all of them are bad. "Uh, how are you feeling, sir? Have you fully-recovered?"

"I still have a little pain inside of me, but it's not too bad." Eduardo answered, examining his left wing while he was speaking. "It takes more than a big macaw to stop me."

"But we were worried about you, Dad." Jewel admitted, scooting forward and moving herself closer towards him. "I won't lie, I...I was worried you weren't...You know..."

Eduardo could sense her worry and moved closer to her. He held her in a soft embrace while her expression looked like she was about to cry, but he comforted her before she had the chance to. "It's okay, sweat pea. Daddy promises to never leave you go."

Blu and Mimi watched the father-daughter moment and thought it was wonderful that they cared for each other so much. But to Blu, this was more upsetting to him. Not because he was jealous, but because he never even got the chance to know his family. He woke up one morning when he was just a little chick all alone, and that's when he was captured and brought to Minnesota, and then adopted by Linda.

He shrugged off his sad expression before any of the three would notice. He raised a smile instead as his mate sat back beside him and even decided to hold her right wing in his left wing.

Blu made more conversation between him and Eduardo, wanting to improve their relationship even though it was quite stable at the moment and they seemed to be on good terms. "Sir, if I may ask, what caused the war between you and the scarlet macaws?"

"That my boy is a long story." Eduardo admitted, unsure of where to start exactly. "Felipe and I met one day when Roberto and I were getting breakfast, and both accused each other of stealing since we both were arguing over a Brazil nut he and Roberto wanted. We vowed war against each other and marked our territory, and we then agreed if one of us ever stepped in the other's territory, then we would begin war in the Pit of Doom. We never did go to war...Except when you arrived and accidently went into their territory."

"Uh, sorry about that." Blu apologized, looking away for a moment with a slightly guilty expression.

Jewel could sense he was getting worried and defended him like she did when Eduardo demanded to know who he was when they first me. "Dad, it was not Blu's fault. He didn't know he was in their territory."

"I know that, Jewel, and I'm not mad." Eduardo assured, raising a smile across his face that was very rare to see from him. "Relax Blu. It's over now, and Felipe and I resolved our differences. In fact, it was you who managed to help us settle this little war of ours. And I owe you a thanks for that."

"Oh, thank you, sir." Blu thanked, feeling somewhat eased now that he knew Eduardo was not mad at him for costing them that game a few weeks back.

As the four adults continued chatting with one and other, they turned their attention over towards the trees when they could hear singing coming from nearby. Blu and Jewel smiled when two gold and blue macaws emerged from the trees, dancing with each other in their wings, and Blu immediately recognized one of them. "Diego..."

Diego and the female he was dancing with (who the blue macaws assumed was his mate) both smiled as they were singing with each other while dancing towards them.

Diego-

**_Her name is Lola, she was a showgirl, but that was 30 years ago, when they used to have a show_**

Rosa-

**_Now it's a disco, but not for Lola, still in dress she used to wear, faded feathers in her hair_**

Diego-

**_She sits there so refined, and drinks herself half-blind_**

Rosa-

**_She lost her youth and she lost her Tony_**

The two held wings as they continued dancing with one and other, spreading their wings to the music but at the same time, holding each other's wings while they continued to dance with different styles.

Diego and Rosa-

**_Now she's lost her mind, at the copa _**

Rosa-

**_CO!_**

Diego-

**_Copacabana _**

Rosa-

**_Copacabana_**

Diego-

**_The hottest spot north of Havana_**

Rosa-

**_Here_**

Blu and Jewel glared towards the two macaws and both raised a smile across their beaks. Blu even began nodding his head to the left and right, getting into tune with the music. Jewel saw this and rolled her eyeballs around, remembering how much of clumsy macaw he was. But she still loved him with all of her heart and would never let him go.

Diego-

**_At the copa_**

Rosa-

**_ CO!_**

Diego-

**_Copacabana_**

Diego and Rosa-

**_Music and passion were always in fashion_**

**_At the copa... don't fall in love_**

**_Don't fall in love_**

The two gold and blue macaws took a bow for the blue macaws. Blu, Jewel, and Mimi both clapped their wings for the two, but as for Eduardo, he was confused to who they were and what they were doing. He seemed to show an untrustworthy expression, but if his family seemed to like them, then they must know them.

"Blu, Jewel, the blue macaw lovebirds." Diego greeted them, taking his mate's wing and spinning her around for a moment, catching her in his wings when she almost fallen down. "And how are you both doing?"

"Diego, good to see you." Jewel admitted, speaking in a sweet tone but did not bother to stand up.

Diego smiled in response but only just realized that none of them had met his beloved yet. He stood her back onto his talons and gestured his wing to the blue macaws. "Blu, Jewel, I would like you both to meet the love of my life Rosa."

"Nice to meet you both." Rosa admitted, sounding somewhat enthusiastic like Mimi always did. "Diego told me about you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Rosa." Blu greeted in a friendly manner.

"Oh, did he now?" Eduardo inquired with a hint of anger in his voice since he was still trying to keep his clan a secret from the rest of the amazon.

Jewel could already tell her father looked a little angry, and moved towards him before he would. She placed a wing upon back before he got the wrong impression on them both. "Dad, this is Diego. He's the one who was able to find out who attacked you."

Eduardo's expression changed slightly surprised that someone from a different species was kind enough to help them, especially tracking down someone as big as the military macaw leader. "Well...If that is the case, then I suppose I owe you a thanks."

"No problem-lame-o, sir." Diego assured, bowing down to him slightly in a respectful way. "Now, I would love to stay and catch up, but I can see you are having a family day together and I would hate to interrupt. Adios."

The blue macaws bidden Diego and Rosa goodbye and waved their wings to them as they flew away and began singing yet another song to themselves. They may not be part of their tribe but Diego was a great friend to Blu and Jewel, and would even put his own life on the line before anyone else.

An hour or so had passed during the time the blue macaw family had visited the waterfall area, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Blu and Jewel were now talking amongst themselves, Eduardo and Mimi were resting on their backs, and Mimi had cucumbers over her eyes. As for the three blue macaw kids, they continued playing with each other in the water.

Just as Blu was about to take a rest for a while, Tiago and Bia had suddenly emerged out from the water and jumped towards him in excitement. Both of them took each of his wings, tugging them both slightly.

"Come and off the waterfall with us, Dad!" Tiago requested, unable to keep himself from jumping up and down on the ground. "It's awesome!"

"Its fun, Dad, and perfectly one-hundred percent safe." Bia assured him.

"No thanks, kids, I would rather stay on land." Blu answered, but his smile dropped when he felt he was being pushed from behind. "Jewel, what are you doing?"

"I want you to see you jump into the pond, Blu." she explained, leaning forward and pecking the side of his beak. "Come on, Blu, don't disappoint your children."

Blu hesitated for a moment, constantly looking back towards the waterfall and his two children, who gave him the famous puppy dog look. He sighed, knowing they were not going to give up. "Okay, I guess just once would not hurt."

Tiago and Bia cheered as they dragged him over towards the top of the waterfall together. They released his wings and allowed him to fly up there under his own will. The three blue macaw kids all stood behind their father while he stood at the top of the water fall in the center.

He nervously glared down towards the pond, having to admit he was a little scared to jump since a lot of things could go wrong. "Um...Oh...Erm..."

"Jump Dad!" the trio cheered, eager to see him to jump down.

Blu looked down where he could see his mate calling out to him, her too wanting to see would happen next. He raised a slight smile when he would gain confidence every time he looked towards her beauty.

"Come on, Blu!" Jewel called out to him from above, standing near her father and Aunt. "Jump!"

Blu spread his wings out and stood right at the edge of the water fall. He was about to dive down like a torpedo missile, but before he could even blink, he felt something soft yet powerful force hit into his back, and this caused him to lose balance. He yelled out as he plummeted towards the pond, cursing the bird responsible for pushing him. "T-I-I-I-I-I-I-A-A-A-A-A-A-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!"

Tiago, Bia and Carla watched as their father hit the pond below, followed by a huge splash upon impact. The trio flew down below while chuckling slightly on their way down. They perched themselves at the edge of the pond, watching as their father submerged from the water, his entire coat of feathers soaked, and by the looks on his face, he did not look very happy.

Tiago gulped, fearing he was going to be trouble. He and his sisters were about to fly away, but they never even got the chance to blink when Blu grabbed all three of them in his wings. Now they were caught in his grip, and if they were in trouble, there was surely no escape.

Blu changed his annoyed expression into a happy one and hugged all three of his children in his wings. He sat down at the edge of the pond while he spoke the trio, reminding them how much he cared for them. "You kids are the best. I love you all so much, and I promise to never let you go."

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 1, folks. I'm not sure when chapter 2 will be up as I am working on an animation project that is time consuming, but shouldn't be too long. If you enjoyed, stay tuned for more.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: father and son

**Life in the Amazon**

**Chapter 2: father/son**

**All right, I'm back, folks, well, I never left. Haha, I'll stop. I'll get straight to the point: I appreciate all of the feedback for chapter 1, and as a way to show my thanks, here's chapter 2 for my story. With that said and done, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>During another glorious morning in the beautiful amazon, the former domesticated blue macaw named Blu had for once woken up early for a change while his family slept in. He quietly hummed to himself whilst making his way towards the look-out spot where Eduardo usually hung around to keep an eye on his clan.<p>

Blu got to his destination after a couple more minutes of flying: the highest tree in the entire territory. He perched his talons down onto a branch where he was greeted by his father-in-law, whom was standing on the same branch, keep a close eye on his clan.

"Morning, sir." Blu greeted, placing both of his wings back to his sides.

"Ahh, Blu, you're up early. I like that." Eduardo admitted, raising a slight smile across his beak that was very rare to see him do. "And a good morning to you, too. What brings you up early for a change?"

"I just thought I would get breakfast for my family before they wake up." Blu answered, ending his sentence in the nick of time when a familiar face with four other blue macaws behind him had stopped in mid-air to greet their leader.

"Finish patrolling the amazon, sir!" Roberto declared. "Everything's in tip-top shape."

"Good to hear, Roberto." Eduardo replied smiling, extending his wing to give Roberto a little pat on the back, praising him for his good work.

Roberto shifted his attention over towards Blu, whom he knew usually kept quiet whenever he was around him. He had to admit Blu was not the best macaw when it came to wildlife, but he certainly was intelligent, and if it weren't for him, none of them may not be here today. "Hey Blu, maybe you want to come with us on patrol one day?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Eduardo agreed, but did not want to put Blu in a tough decision, even despite the fact he wanted him to learn about the amazon more. "But it's entirely up to, Blu."

Blu thought about the offer for a moment, and it did not take him even moment to know he did not like the idea, but if it was a chance to bond with his father-in-law and prove to him he can be useful.

"Um, uh..." Blu stuttered for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck with his talon, but soon answered his question before any of the two would notice. "Sounds good to me. When can I start?"

"I'll swing by your home tomorrow morning. Make sure you're up early." Roberto requested, eventually deciding it was time to go. "Well, our patrols done. Me and the boys are gonna go relax for a while. Catch you guys, later!"

"Bye!" Eduardo called out towards him as they flew away into their home. He sighed whilst inhaling a deep breath, enjoying the sweet smell of the fresh jungle. "Ahh, you never forget that amazon air, Blu."

"Jewel says the same thing, sir." Blu added as he stared off towards the sky. "I'm glad we live here now, this place is amazing."

"And I'm glad to have you, Jewel, and all of your children here with me." Eduardo agreed, extending his wing to give Blu a light tap on the back. "Well, I better not keep you waiting. Go and get breakfast for your family, I'll be around the area if you need me for anything."

"Thank you." Blu nodded before he turned back around to face the direction he was heading in and took flight into the morning sky.

It did not take Blu too long to find some breakfast for himself and his family. He located two mangoes attached to a branch for him and Jewel and some grapes for his children. He perched himself on a branch and moved his wing near his waist until he realized he did not have his fanny pack on him that contained his spork.

"Well, time to make use of my beak." Blu spoke to himself as he proceeded to bite into the branch but at the same time, he overreacted a little, thinking that he might catch something. As he bit into the branch, the mango he was trying to get fell and he was about to go and find it until a unfamiliar voice spoke up.

"Looking for this?"

Blu jumped and performed a one-hundred and eighty degree spin whilst doing so to see a military macaw standing on the same branch as him, holding the mango he was trying to get in his talon. "Oh, um. Oh jeez."

"Why are you so nervous?" the military macaw inquired. "Our tribes made peace, remember?"

"Oh." Blu felt a little stupid for forgetting such a thing. After all, he was the one who defeated their leader. "Uh, yeah, sorry, I guess I forgot."

"No worries." the military macaw assured, tossing the mango back to him. "Help yourself, there's plenty of fruits to go around. I'm Armando, by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Blu shared the mutual feeling. "My name is Blu."

"I think everyone in the amazon knows you by now." the military macaw assumed with a slight grin across his beak.

Blu grabbed both mangoes into his talon, using his wings to keep himself in mid-air with the extra weight holding him down. He grabbed the grapes into his beak and bid the military macaw goodbye, but it was hard to understand him with a branch in his beak.

The military macaw watched as he flew away back into the direction he arrived from before turning around and proceeding to go and do his own activates for the day.

* * *

><p>It took a few minutes for Blu to get back to his home whilst carrying breakfast for his family. When he arrived, he was glad to see his family were awake by now. He landed inside and set all the breakfast down. "Morning everyone."<p>

"Morning Dad." Tiago greeted, but he looked more interested in the grapes at the moment. He grabbed one in his wings and with one big bite, he ate the whole thing, leaving grape juice all across his beak.

"Tiago, where are your manners?" Blu inquired with a slight frown.

"Sorry Dad." Tiago apologized as he grabbed himself another grape, and this time, he ate it normally.

Bia picked up her own grapes and examining it closely. Grapes were here favorite fruits. She examining it closely before decided to eat it. "Hmm, perfectly round shape, no bruises, and perfection color of green." satisfied, she took a small bite out of her grape.

Meanwhile, Jewel appreciated her mate and danced slightly into his grip, placing a wing around his back. "Well mister, I see you're up early this morning. I'm impressed."

"Your father did say he appreciates those who don't waste time." Blu replied with a small smile. He picked up one of the mangos he brought for them both and held it up near Jewel's face. "Breakfast?"

"Why thank you." Jewel thanked and accepted the mango. She expressed her appreciation by pecking Blu at the side of his beak.

Blu grabbed his own mango and joined his family for breakfast. It was nice for just the five of them to eat breakfast together as a family in peace. It had not been like this since they left the city, and since they moved into the amazon, someone they knew would usually drop by, but today, it was just the five of them

After breakfast was over, everyone had their own plans for the day. Jewel and Bia were going to spend some time with Mimi and Carla was going to hang out with some of her new friends, leaving only Blu and Tiago remaining in their home.

"Hey Dad, do you want to go lily pad skiing with me?!" Tiago offered in an enthusiastic tone.

Blu did not really get a say in the matter when Tiago grabbed his wing and tried to pull him out of their home.

"Come on, Dad, it's fun!" Tiago assured, hoping up and down slightly as he tried to perused his father to join him. "Please Dad."

Blu had to think about it for a moment before he could answer to his son's offer. The two of them had not spent as much time as they use to since they moved out from the city, and maybe this was a chance for them to spend some time together. "Okay, okay, I'll come with you."

"All right!" Tiago whooped and jumped towards his nest to fetch his goggles. The second they were strapped over his eyes, he darted out of the tree hollow.

"Tiago, wait up!" Blu called after his son and took flight, picking up the pace a little to keep up with him. It was hard to believe that his own son could possible out fly him at his young age.

But nevertheless, he hoped today was going to be a great day.

* * *

><p>It took the duo only a few minutes to reach the river where multiple lily pads were scattered across the water, and standing on a tree nearby was a blue macaw mentor who taught people how to water ski.<p>

"There's nothing really to it, Blu." the blue macaw mentor assured as he went over through the basics. "Just fly up, pick up some speed, land on a lily pad and that's all there is too it. If Tiago can do this, than surely you should have no problem at all."

"Yeah!" Tiago agreed, taking flight above the river as he prepared to go water skiing. "Come on, Dad!"

"I'm coming, Tiago." Blu assured, flying beside his son as he stopped in mid-air and matched Tiago's height level for them both to fly down together.

"Okay, Dad, on the count of three." Tiago said, preparing to dive down. "One, two, three!"

Simultaneously, both blue macaws dived towards the river at great speed and landed on a lily pad each. The second their talons touched each lily pad, both of them were heading down the river at great speed. Tiago was enjoying himself, but Blu was looking extremely nervous since this was his first time doing something like this. He was not the type of bird who loved extreme games.

"Wooo!" Tiago whooped as he performed some tricks on his lily pad.

"Whoa, ahh!" Blu panicked slightly and tried to get the hang of this. Part of him wanted to jump off, but he did not want to disappoint his son. Once he got control of the direction he was heading in, Blu was no longer feeling nervous, he was feeling exited. He cheered slightly as he picked up some momentum to catch up to Tiago. "Woo-hoo!"

"I told you this was fun, Dad!" Tiago called out to his father, performing a quick trick for a second by standing on his wings instead of his talons. He was glad that his father was finally joining in the same hobbies as he did.

"Woo-hoo!" Blu cheered, zooming through the river like there was no tomorrow with Tiago right beside him. It was like the two of them were in a race against one another.

As a couple of moments went by, both macaws were unaware that they were moving closer towards one another, and by the time they realized, it was too late and their lily pads collided, causing both of them to lose their balance. Before they knew it, Blu and Tiago plummeted into the water.

The two submerged a few seconds later with Blu panicking slightly until he realized that the river was shallow enough for them to stand him. Now that he was calm, Blu and Tiago shared a couple of laughs as they began swimming towards a river bank nearby.

"That was awesome, Dad!" Tiago cheered as he climbed out onto the river bank and fell flat on his back, still laughing slightly from that fun.

"Wow, that was actually fun." Blu agreed, he too lying down beside his son as the two began to stare towards the morning crystal-clear sky. "I haven't had that much sun since your mother and I celebrated our one-year anniversary together."

"I bet." Tiago replied, placing both of his small wings behind the back of his head. "Thanks for coming with me, Dad! It was getting a little boring going on my own or with Uncle Roberto."

Blu's expression changed for a few seconds but Tiago did not seem to take notice. When they first arrived here, Blu was beginning to get worried because he thought Roberto was trying to take his place in his family's place, but after the logger incident, he learned to trust Roberto. He was more of a friend to Jewel than anything else and a uncle-figure to his children. "No problem, Tiago. We'll go again a few times in the future."

"Awesome!" Tiago cheered as he jumped up and shook his feathers dry in a matter of seconds. "Do you want to come and play soccer with me?"

"Sure." Blu nodded, brushing himself dry before he extended his wings out and took flight into the sky, Tiago following closely.

"And Dad, try not to score in the wrong goal this time." Tiago suggested with a slight frown, but at the same time, he looked like he was trying not to laugh at his father's clumsy mistake.

"I'll keep that in mind." Blu noted, but he got lost in thought when the memories of his mistakes could have caused everyone to leave their home. It was lucky both tribes were friends now.

* * *

><p>The duo made it to a small area that resembled the Pit of Doom but it was much smaller and did not have that many seats for others to spectate. When they arrived, two blue macaws who Blu had befriended during his time here named Ian and Axel who were both playing against each other on their own.<p>

Ian looked up whilst he kicked the ball towards Axel to see the father and son land nearby. "Hey, it's Blu and Tiago!"

"Wow, we've certainly built a reputation around here." Blu replied, rubbing his wing against back of his neck shyly. He was never one to enjoy being famous.

"Why wouldn't you?" Axel inquired, placing the ball down whilst he and Ian landed down beside him simultaneously. "After all, you were the one to bring Eduardo's daughter home and you saved our home from humans. That's a hero in our eyes."

Blu chuckled nervously slightly in response. He wondered how much more of a reputation he would build up if he were to tell them the story of how he met Jewel and when he first came to Rio. "Well, I'm certainly not a lone wolf. Everyone took part in defending our home. But then again, I was almost blown up by Nigel."

"But we won, Dad!" Tiago reminded, hopping up and down on the spot slightly. But he calmed himself down slightly and got back to the reason why they were here. "Can we play soccer with you guys?"

"Sure thing, little man." Ian nodded, patting him on the head slightly. "Let's go. Me and Axel against the both of you. Sound fair?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Blu agreed as he did a couple of stretches to get himself prepared. "Let's play."

Both teams of two got into their position and began playing a friendly came of soccer together. Blu had surprisingly improved since last time he played, much to the happiness of Tiago and much to a surprise for Ian and Axel. The game was going fairly well and along the way, a few macaws from the blue macaw and the scarlet macaw clan came to spectate, including Eduardo and Felipe. It was really surprisingly to see both of them getting along so well.

"Looks like you're son-in-law has improved since last time." Felipe recalled, watching as Blu past the ball to Tiago who in return, past it back towards him, allowing Blu to shoot a perfect goal.

"True, but I'll never forget when he scored the wrong goal." Eduardo replied, but he had a slight grin nevertheless. "Oh, well it's all in the past now, right?"

"Right." Felipe agreed. "Let's make this amazon into a better place."

The score so far was 9-9 between both teams, one more point and either team would be declared the winner. And to make this more interesting, a blue macaw joined Blu's team and another blue macaw joined Ian's team to make this more fair.

"All right, Tiago, you be on defense, Enrico you stay in goal. I'll be the one to shoot, okay?" Blu debriefed their plan and placed his wing out towards them. "Understood?"

"Got it." Tiago nodded as he and the other blue macaw placed their wings on top of Blu's.

With their plans settled, both teams got into position and the ball was dropped into the pit with Axel getting to it first. He immediately tried to shoot from his position, but unfortunately for him, Enrico had caught the ball and passed it back over to Blu.

Blu kept focused and tried to avoid repeating the same mistake. He got block off by Axel, but he passed the ball towards Tiago who jumped up and shot it over the other blue macaw using his head.

Taking this perfect opportunity, Blu zoomed past and kicked the ball with all his might. With perfect accuracy, the ball headed straight towards the goal and Ian was unable to save it, declaring Blu's team the winner.

"Ya, we won!" Tiago cheered, jumping down onto a nearby rock that he began to dance it by using his head to spin himself around. "Woo-hoo!"

"Great job, everybody!" Blu praised both teams whilst taking a couple of breaths. He certainly could do with a drink of water at this point.

"Nice going, guys." Eduardo praised the duo too as he flew down nearby.

"Wasn't it awesome, Pop-pop!?" Tiago asked his grandfather, still dancing for joy at their victory. "I was like, "bam", and Dad was like, "bam!"! And I was like, "whoa!""

"Very impressive game." Eduardo nodded, patting Tiago on the back softly. The other macaws watching dispersed and flew away into random directions. "Well, that's something to help the day go by. Speaking of which, what has my daughter been up to today?"

"Oh, she and Bia went to go and see your sister." Blu answered. "She didn't say what they were doing, but I assume nothing much."

"You don't know my sister, Blu, she always has something to do. But I think I'm going to go and check on some of my friends." Eduardo suggested to himself before he extended his wings as far as they would go out and took flight, bidding his family goodbye along the way. "Goodbye, Blu, see you later, Tiago."

"Bye, sir." Blu called out, waving a single wing until Eduardo was no longer in his sights. He shifted his attention back towards Tiago once they were alone again. "You up for some lunch, Tiago?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry!" Tiago agreed, immediately zooming off into the sky to get something to eat.

Blu was about to call out to him, but he did not bother to waste his breath since it never worked in the past. Instead, he simply smiled and followed his son through the amazon, their home. Today had turned out to be a great day and Blu was happy for him and Tiago to spend some father/son time together since they moved in the amazon. Today had been a great day for Blu.

This new life was turning out to be a great one.

* * *

><p><strong>That brings us to the end of chapter 2. Believe it or not, I started writing this yesterday and got halfway done when my laptop decided to switch itself off which annoyed me quite a lot, but I remained calm, drank some water and slowly began to write it again.<strong>

**Anyway, I know what ya'll are thinking. "Blah, blah, this author talks too much". Stay tuned for chapter 3 that should be here in a couple of days. **


	3. Chapter 3: promises

**Life in the Amazon**

**Chapter 3: promises **

**Yo, what about everyone, Assassin's Creed Master here and welcome to CHAPTER 3! Wow, I need to calm down a little bit, I'm sorry. Anyway, I'll get straight to the point, we got a guest oc on this chapter whom is quite popular across the Rio archive, but I won't mention him/her yet since it's spoilers, and they also will only have a short role, but you'll see soon enough.**

**And be sure to leave reviews, they are much appreciated and can help get chapters here a lot faster since it keeps me informed that people are enjoying the story.**

* * *

><p>Eduardo arrived at his daughter's home during early afternoon and jumped inside, expecting her to be in there with Blu and the kids, but the tree hollow was empty for now which got him quite worried. He began to panic, asking random blue macaws who flew past. "Have you seen my daughter?! Have you seen Jewel?"<p>

Every macaw he asked simply told him that they had seen not her this morning and that was not exactly easing his nerves.

Before he panicked further, he jumped around when he could see a couple of light blue figures flying his way, and when they were closer in view, he sighed in relief when he saw Jewel was alive and well, flying with a couple of her friends.

"I'll see you girls later." Jewel bid her friends goodbye before proceeding inside her home when she was greeted by her father. "Morning Dad, I didn't expect to see-"

"Jewel!" Eduardo raised his voice slightly, cutting her off from what she was saying. He placed his wings around her and looked into her eyes with a worried expression. "Jewel, are you okay? Did anyone bother you? Where did you go? Are you hurt? Where are the kids? Where's Blu?"

"Dad, Daddy, calm down." Jewel soothed him, understanding that her father was concerned for her safety, but sometimes he panicked a little too much. "I was just visiting some friends, Blu's gone to look around the tribe, and the kids are at Mimi's. Don't worry, everything's fine."

Eduardo merely sighed in response, finally taking the time to stop and think for the moment. Ever since his daughter's return, he did not want history to repeat its self and lose her again. "I'm...I'm sorry, honey. It's just, when I look into your eyes, I still see my little baby girl who I held in my wings years ago."

He placed his wing under her chin and lifted her head slightly. "I lost you once, Jewel, I don't want to lose you again."

Jewel felt touched by her father's words and felt as if a tear was going to drop out, but instead, she merely smiled. "I know you're just looking out for me, Daddy, and I appreciate that, but I promise, you won't lose me again. Me, Blu, Tiago, Carla and Bia are all here now for good."

Eduardo nodded in response and took his wings from around her, taking a couple of steps back whilst doing so. "Okay, honey, you promised me you won't leave ever again and I believe you, I can see it in your eyes. When you see Blu, can you tell him I want to see him at my home?"

"Sure Dad, I can do that." Jewel confirmed.

"All right, I'll see you later, honey." Eduardo bid her goodbye and let himself out of Jewel's home, taking flight back towards the tribe. He felt a little embarrassed treating Jewel as if she were a defenseless baby, but like it or not, she was grown up now and was more than capable of taking care of herself, and he had to accept that. But that did not mean he would never stop caring for her and keep her safe.

* * *

><p>The hero of the amazon, the blue macaw named Blu enjoyed a quiet afternoon to himself as he soared through the amazon, getting to know the area better in case he ever got himself lost, but that was very unlikely to happen.<p>

Along the way, he passed a few other blue macaws who greeted him individually as he went by in a friendly manner. He certainly had became popular around here.

"Hey Blu!"

"What up, Blu?"

"How's it going, Blu?"

"Heya, Blu."

"Yo Blu!"

"Hey, good to see you." Blu returned the greeting as he flew past. It felt great having good friends who were the same kind as him. It was getting hard to believe that only a few weeks back, himself, Jewel, and the kids were the only ones of their kind left, and what were the odds of Jewel finding her father?

As he flew through the amazon, another blue macaw followed him in mid-air and greeted him also. "Yo Blu, my man. It's me, Carlos."

Blu had to think about that name for a few seconds, but unfortunately, he did not recall knowing someone named Carlos, other than one of Rafael and Eva's kids. "I'm sorry, the name doesn't ring a bell."

"I was the one who pulled you to the tribe when you first arrived." Carlos explained, a grin beginning to raise across his beak. "You told me you were an American citizen and that you had rights?"

"Oh." Blu nodded and now remembered whom this blue macaw was, but then again, it was difficult to tell when he was disguised in mud. "I remember you now, you really scared me."

"Sorry about that." Carlos apologized, but his expression still looked like that he found it funny. "Back than, the rules were if someone leaves the tribe, you find them and take them back immediately. If I known you were not local, I probably wouldn't have done it. But thanks to you, the rules have changed. We're free to do what we like as long as we stay out of trouble. Wow, I talk too much, don't I? I'll catch you later, Blu."

"Bye Carlos." Blu bid him goodbye and continued his afternoon flight through the amazon. After he was satisfied with the distance he made today, Blu decided to head back to the tribe. Along the way, he performed a couple of barrel rolls for fun, taking the opportunity to enjoy his free time whilst he could.

_**There's a girl I know who lives on the west side and she's sweeter than a breaking wave**_  
><em><strong>There's a bus that takes me in from the suburbs and she meets me on the colonnade<strong>_  
><em><strong>She says, "Why don't we just go away, baby why can't we have some fun"<strong>_  
><em><strong>But when Sunday morning comes around I'm gone<strong>_

Blu arched a curious eyebrow to whom was singing, but nevertheless, he enjoyed this song and began to bob his head to the left and right to the rhythm.

_**Oh, Sunday the bus drives, back up the west side**_  
><em><strong>Up In the window<strong>_  
><em><strong>she whispers "don't go"<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know that one day<strong>_  
><em><strong>There won't be Sunday<strong>_  
><em><strong>Weeks only six days<strong>_  
><em><strong>And i will get to stay<strong>_

After he heard enough, Blu turned his head around during mid flight and was glad to see two of his closest friends, the duo Nico and Pedro were following him whilst they were singing. Those two were without a doubt two of the best singers he had met during his time in Rio.

_**So I'll be crying on the way through new haven**_  
><em><strong>I'll be crying on the way back home and the road that stretches out behind me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is the only place i want to go<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well today the fire hydrants open and all the kids are out there on the street<strong>_  
><em><strong>But that fading summer sun is killing me<strong>_

_**Oh, Sunday the bus drives, back up the west side**_  
><em><strong>Up in the window<strong>_  
><em><strong>She whispers "don't go"<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know that one day<strong>_  
><em><strong>There won't be Sunday<strong>_  
><em><strong>Weeks only six days<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I will get to stay<strong>_

_**Doesn't it hurt to be in love**_  
><em><strong>doesn't the sun just make you mad<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why must we try to understand<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why some are sad<strong>_  
><em><strong>Why some are sad<strong>_

_**Oh, yeah**_

By now, the trio had made it back to the blue macaw tribe and perched down on a nearby tree together. Blu remained silent with a smile and allowed them to finish up their song whilst they were here. He never heard this one before and was fascinated by the lyrics so far.

_**Oh, Sunday the bus drives, back up the west side**_

_**Up in the window**_  
><em><strong>She whispers "don't go"<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know that one day<strong>_  
><em><strong>There won't be Sunday<strong>_  
><em><strong>Weeks only six days<strong>_

Nico and Pedro's music was coming to an end, but before they were finished, a few other blue macaws flew around them and began to dance in circles, making patterns and shapes using their dancing skills. With the exception of Blu that is, who decided to simply watch and listen.

_**And I will get to**_

_**Sunday the bus drives, back up the west side**_  
><em><strong>Up in the window<strong>_  
><em><strong>She whispers "don't go"<strong>_  
><em><strong>I know that one day<strong>_  
><em><strong>There won't be Sunday<strong>_  
><em><strong>Weeks only six days<strong>_

_**And I will get to stay**_

The duo took a few second bow with the other blue macaws clapping and whistling towards them. For birds who enjoyed singing and dancing a lot, they obviously had never heard music from the city before, let alone Nico and Pedro.

"Thank you, thank you." Nico thanked, taking off his bottle-cap for a couple of seconds as he took a second bow.

"We just rocking in the amazon." Pedro added, waving happily towards the small crowd flying before them.

A few moments went by and the blue macaws dispersed into separate directions, leaving Blu, Nico and Pedro alone at the top of the tree they were perched on to.

"Blu, what up?" Nico greeted, high-fiving his blue macaw friend.

"Nico, Pedro, great to see you guys." Blu greeted with a smile and nod towards two of his closest friends. "How's the city?"

"Everything's going great." Pedro answered in an enthusiastic tone. "We like, popping soda cans everywhere! The party never ends!"

"After your battle with that huge dude, Eduardo let us take some of the tribe back to the city for some samba in our club." Nico added, placing his bottle cap onto his wing that he spun around like a basketball. "All he said was to make sure they stayed hidden, and we did, no worries, and they returned safe and sound. And we thought we'd come by to visit our favorite lovebirds a while later."

"How are things, Blu?" Pedro inquired. "Anything we missed?"

"Nothing much." Blu answered with a slight shrug. "Eduardo's been teaching more of the amazon and how they work around here, and me and my family have spent a lot of time together here. This place is amazing. I love it here!" here, he spread his wings out.

Nico only laughed slightly in response, a couple of seconds, Pedro followed. "Say what you want, Blu, but you'll still always be the bird we met a couple of years ago."

"And that's why we're close friends." Blu finished with a smile. He turned around when he noticed a light blue figure flying towards him, and it was no other than the lovely Jewel. "And here comes the most beautiful bird in the world."

Jewel perched beside him and they two shared a quick kiss, causing Nico and Pedro to coo at the romantic sight.

"True love." Pedro sniffed, wiping away what seemed to be a tear.

"Nico, Pedro, nice to see you both." Jewel greeted sweetly.

"The pleasures all ours, baby bird." Nico replied, placing his bottle cap back onto his hat. "Well, Pedro and I will leave you two love birds alone, we're going to go and see if a couple of our friends around."

"Friends?" Jewel repeated, arching a curious eyebrow. "You both brought a couple of birds in the tribe?"

"Yep." Nico confirmed with a nod. "Diego here's with one of our friends Rico. He's hard to miss, black hawk, a little taller than Blu, and likes to have the occasionally drink."

"So, he's like Diego?" Blu assumed.

"Ahh, you could say that." Pedro skeptically agreed, but he decided to part ways with them for now. "Catch you guys later."

Blu and Jewel watched as the duo took flight and flew down towards the tribe, leaving the blue macaw lovebirds alone to themselves.

"Dad sent me to find you, Blu." Jewel spoke out of the blue before her lovehawk had the chance to say something.

"Oh, uh, he-he did?" Blu inquired, nervously rubbing the back of his neck with a single wing. He still felt nervous around Eduardo, fearing he done something to upset him.

"Blu, relax, you're not trouble." Jewel assured with a small smile, but at the same time, she found it cute when Blu got nervous. She hoped he would never change. "He just wants to talk to you, don't be shy."

"I'm-I'm not shy." Blu replied, taking in a deep breath to try and make himself like tough in front of his mate.

Unfortunately for Blu, Jewel was not buying this one bit and could see through his lies as if he were a ghost. She leaned forward and pecked him on the side of his beak one more time for now. "You don't have to play the tough guy in front of me, Blu. My Dad won't bite. I'll meet you back home."

Blu waited until Jewel had departed elsewhere before he inhaled a deep breath and took flight through the amazon, setting course for Eduardo's home right at the center of the tribe.

Along the way, he could not help but wonder why Eduardo had summoned him. He would find out soon enough.

* * *

><p>Once arriving to his father-in-law's home, Blu peaked inside his hollow but noticed he was not around inside. "He's not here?" he spoke to himself, looking around for a few more seconds to make certain. Once confirmed, he leaned back out and looked up to see Eduardo standing on a branch, looking off into the distance as if he were in deep through.<p>

He flew upwards and perched a few feet away from Eduardo, hoping he was not disturbing him. "Um, sir?"

"Come on over, Blu." Eduardo granted with a slight nod to the left.

Blu obliged and walked over towards him, standing a couple of feet away whilst feeling slightly awkward. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes." Eduardo confirmed. "I just wanted to talk to you about Jewel."

Blu merely nodded in response, hoping it had nothing to do with how he acted, but surely by now he had proven himself to be an excitable mate. If saving their home, almost being blown up and defeating a giant military macaw not good enough, than what was going to please him?

"Blu, the day you and your family arrived, and I saw my own daughter standing there in front of me, I thought I was dreaming..." Eduardo began, looking off into the beautiful afternoon crystal-clear sky. "But then I realized it was no dream, it was real, my Jewel had returned to me. It was a miracle to have her with me safe and sound. When I look into her eyes, I still see her as a little girl, but I have to accept that she's growing up and that I won't be here forever."

Blu remained silent during his father-in-law's speech, not wanting to interrupt.

Eduardo inhaled a deep breath and shifted his attention back towards Blu. He had a expression that was pleading yet serious. "Blu, promise me you'll take care of Jewel. Don't let her go, don't ever let her go. She's a one of a kind of bird."

"As am I." Blu agreed with a nod, but he would not forge those words and would never let Jewel go again, especially after he promised her during their near-death experience.

* * *

><p><em>While falling through the sky with his eyes closed, Blu was beginning to have a flashback of when he was a little chick and was falling out of his tree hollow just like how he was falling now.<em>

_Blu then opened his eyes and began screaming while flapping his wings hard to try and catch up to Jewel before she could hit the ocean. Blu finally got to Jewel and without hesitation, he clutched onto Jewel tight in his wings and held her close like he never wanted to let her go again._

_Blu and Jewel slowly spun in circles in the sky as they were falling closer to the ocean._

_Jewel was in complete shock to what Blu had done and was slightly angry. "Blu! You are crazy, what are you doing?!"_

_"I'm not gonna let you go!" Blu replied, still holding Jewel tight in his wings while looking into her beautiful eyes. "We're chained-to-each-other-birds."_

_Jewel could not believe what Blu had just said to her. Only now did she really that Blu loves her from the bottom of his heart, and Jewel knows she loves him too._

_Shocked and touched by Blu's risk, Jewel closed her eyes and locked her beak into Blu's into a passionate kiss._

_Blu was completely off guard with his eyes wide opened as big as they could go, but he closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss._

_Just as Blu and Jewel thought this was their last moment together, Jewel released the kiss and looked at Blu, who still had his eyes closed. Blu could feel his heart beating and beating a lot faster then it ever did before._

_Blu let Jewel go out of his wings and spread them out for the as wide as they could go._

_Blu's eyes then opened wide again and before he knew it, he was flying for the first time ever, with Jewel safely secured in his talons. The kiss from Jewel had finally awakened Blu's heart to the samba._

_Just like their friend Rafael said. "It's not what you think in here, it's what you feel in here."_

_Blu was now flying across the ocean while still holding Jewel in his talons by her shoulders, and he was still a little shocked from what just happened. "Oh wow,"_

_Jewel was too shocked by how Blu was suddenly flying and couldn't help but cheer out in excitement. "BLU, YOU'RE FLYING!"_

_"Yeah, you're right, I'm flying. I'm not an ostrich! I'm not an ostrich!" Blu enthusiastically screamed out at the top of his lungs._

* * *

><p>"I promise, sir, I'll take care of Jewel, Bia, Carla, Tiago, and the rest of the clan." Blu promised with all of his honesty. "I'll protect them with my life, even if that means I have to give my own."<p>

"Thank you, Blu." Eduardo thanked, causing Blu to be quite surprised since this was properly the first time he thanked him. He extended his wing and pulled Blu into a one-wing hug. "You can leave now."

Blu nodded and extended his wings, taking flight through the amazon and heading straight towards his home where Jewel said she would meet him.

Along the way, he looked down and noticed a group of blue macaws and scarlet macaws gathered around the area where they celebrate their victory over the loggers and their peace between both tribes. He decided to go and join in since he had nothing better to do.

He perched down inside, and moved through the groups of macaws, noticing Diego and the black hawk known as Rico were arm wrestling, but in this case, that would be referred to as 'wing-wrestling'. "What's going on?"

"These two guys have been arm wrestling for ten-minutes now!" a blue macaw answered. "This is awesome!"

Blu looked up and noticed Nico and Pedro were watching too from above since they were the smallest out of almost everyone here.

"Five grapes says Diego wins." Nico told Pedro, deciding to make a bet whilst they were at it.

"Ten grapes says Rico wins." Pedro agreed, nudging his best friend slightly.

The mentioned birds were still arm-wresting and neither of them were making any progress and seemed to be at a stalemate.

"Getting tired yet, Rico?" Diego inquired, his expression was full of no emotion.

"Nope." Rico answered, putting on his determined face.

Blu was not really interested and was going to leave until he felt two soft wings put themselves around him.

"Guess who?" Jewel spoke behind him, resting her head on his back.

"The most beautiful bird in the world?" Blu guessed, but he was playing along with her game and turned around to greet her properly.

"Correct." she grinned, taking her wings from around him and placing them back to her sides. However, she soon noticed the event behind her mate. "Should I ask?"

"Two of Nico and Pedro's friends are arm-wrestling." Blu debriefed the situation. "I don't mind staying if you want to."

"That's okay, come on." Jewel replied, placing her wing around his own as she escorted them both away to be alone. "So, was everything okay with my Dad?"

Blu was about to answer with the truth, but that would only upset his beloved and he did not want that to happen. Although he was not the best at lying and preferred not to, he decided to make an exception just for this one occasion. "Uh, yeah, everything's good. He was just wanted to check up on things and see how we were."

Jewel raised an eyebrow, taking note that something was not quite right by the tone of Blu's voice.

Blu also caught this and quickly changed the subject before she said anything. "So, been up to much today?"

"Just hung out with some of my friends. The kids were playing with Aunt Mimi for a while." Jewel answered as she released Blu's wing for them both to take flight.

The two remained silent during mid-flight with Blu thinking back to what Eduardo had been saying. He was going to take care of Jewel no matter what, he would not dare let anyone hurt her. He would forever put Jewel and the kids as his top priority.

They were his family and family lasts forever.

* * *

><p>As they day dispersed and the night took over, the blue macaws had left the party area to get some sleep for the night. Nico and Pedro had fallen asleep where they spectating their friends arm-wrestling, but during that time, neither of them had made any progress.<p>

Diego and Rico were still at a stalemate, both trying to more muscle in to win, but neither of them were winning or losing.

"Call it a draw?" Diego suggested, his eyes were beginning to give out. The same with Rico.

"Yeah...Sure..." before the hawk could finish, both of their bodies finally gave it and they fallen asleep where they were seated, drifting off into deep sleeps.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 is finished, folks, and I must say, I enjoyed writing this chapter. Not that I don't enjoy writing as usual, but I enjoyed this one more than usual. Chapter 4 is on it's way, folks, keep your updates open.<strong>

**And thanks to Ricardo the Black Hawk for allowing me use of his oc.**


	4. Chapter 4: talent show auditions

**Life in the Amazon**

**Chapter 4: talent show auditions**

**What up, everyone, me here, and welcome to chapter 4! Ya'll excited for Rio 3, I KNOW I AM! I'm sorry, I'll calm down. Rio 3, not officially confirmed yet, but I have hopes that it will be. For now, Blue Sky Studios have more movies to make. Anyway, I'll be quiet so ya'll can enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

><p>The two best friends Nico and Pedro sat behind a man-made table as they spectated performers dancing on a stage designed using branches to serve as wood and leaves to serve as curtains. When they first arrived in the amazon, they tried to find some decent performers, but they had no luck until a mysterious performer turned up, but shortly afterwards, revealed to be no other than Nigel the evil cockatoo.<p>

With Eduardo's permission, they were able to host try-outs again.

"All right, next." Nico called out after a scarlet macaw had just finished his performance which was beat-boxing.

The curtains opened and out came a familiar blue macaw chick whom looked a little nervous to which they both understood.

"Hey, Bia!" Nico greeted in a friendly tone.

"How you doing, little bird?" Pedro inquired.

"I'm fine, I guess." Bia answered, rubbing her wing down the other a little nervously and shyly. "I came to try out for the talent show if that's okay."

"Sure it is." Nico responded, wondering why she would think that. After all, they were all like family now. "What kind of talents you got?"

"Dancing." she replied with a slight shrug. She looked as if she were suffering from stage freight.

"Okay, show us what you got." Pedro suggested, leaning back on the branch they were seated on, but he leaned a little too far back and almost fell. Luckily Nico caught him and helped him back up with some effort.

A little shyly, Bia cleared her throat and began to show off her dancing moves in front of the two friends she felt were like her uncles. She was also grateful that no-one else was here to watch, other than her mother but she was elsewhere nearby and the military macaw nearby who was playing coconuts as drums. Once she got into the rhythm, Bia spread her wings and danced to the music, performing all kinds of dancing styles, some of which she had inherited from her mother.

Nico and Pedro were impressed by her style and even began nodding their heads side to side. They had known her family now for quite some time and never before had they seen her dancing without her family, and so far, they were impressed and glad to see she was doing well.

After a couple of more moments, Bia performed one last move which was performing a cart-wheel towards the center of the stage. She spread her wings and took a quick bow, wanting for the response she got from the duo, and hopefully, not a bad score.

"All right!" Nico cheered with a whistle. "That was amazing, great job, Bia!"

"You got to enter the actual show." Pedro suggested, clapping his two wings together enthusiastically.

With that mention, Bia felt a little nervous again since she did not do well in front of crowds, but she had plenty of time to practice and get to work on that. Maybe her father could help, he always use to get shy a lot and did not like being in front of crowds, but now he had adapted to that. "Uh, yeah, I should. You really liked my dancing?"

"Loved it." Nico answered with a slight nod.

"Thanks Uncle Nico, Uncle Pedro." Bia thanked as she stepped off the stage and went to go and find her mother.

"Now that might be our star right there." Nico told Pedro, taking a sip of water out of a custom designed cup made out from coconuts. "Who's next?"

"We got a lot of auditions." Pedro informed his best friend, taking quick glance at a paper they brought with a list of all the performers who wanted to try out for the talent show. "Let's get to work.

...

A scarlet macaw was beat-boxing to the rhythm, and unlike the last one, he was doing quite well, that was until he began coughing uncontrollably as if he had no water for a while. He had to leave the stage before it got worse, being escorted away his friend.

"Next!" Nico called out.

...

"And when she passes, each one she passes goes "Ahh!"" Eva screeched at the top of her lungs, causing nearby blue macaws to fly away in an attempt to get out of her singing range.

Nico and Pedro groaned as they held their wings against their eardrums in an attempt to block out the noise.

"That's my juicy little mango." Rafael sighed, admiring his mate's singing with his wings pressed together.

"Next!"

...

A blue macaw balanced three Brazil nuts on his left wing, three on his right wing, two on his talon, and two more on top of his head, adding up to a total of ten Brazil nuts.

"All right, nice job." Nico praised.

"Th-Thanks." the blue macaw chuckled nervously, struggling to keep his balance with all the extra weight and standing on one talon. "How long do I have to hold this-ACHOO!" he sneezed and this caused him to lose balance, collapsing onto his back with the Brazil nuts pilling onto him.

Pedro whistled the sound of a bomb going off as if he were trying to say "Fail".

"Did I pass?" the blue macaw inquired, leaning his head up.

"Next!"

...

**_My name is Tiago, I'm incredible cool_**  
><strong><em>Anyone who doesn't agree is clearly a fool<em>**

**_And I'm...I'm, uh._**

Tiago slipped off and tried to think of something professional to say with the rest of his lyrics, but he fell silent and zoomed off the stage. He was never the best at rapping.

Nico sighed and hit his face on the table. "Next!"

...

A female military macaw performed tricks with a couple of leafs and vines that was going well so far until she got too carried away that resulted in her tripping over her vine.

"Next!"

...

Pedro jumped on the stage and began his solo, claiming it was how he set the mood.

**_Get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, get it, girl_**  
><strong><em> Get, get, get, get, get, get, get it girl<em>**  
><strong><em> Take her, take her to the floor<em>**  
><strong><em> Show her, show her how you roll<em>**  
><strong><em> Drop it, drop it, drop it low, drop it-<em>**

"Pedro, what are you doing?" Nico inquired, only just realizing that Pedro was not seated beside him. "You're a judge, not a performer!"

"Oh, right." the cardinal jumped up from the stage and flew back towards his seat.

Nico sighed and placed his wings to his face. Could today possible get any worse. "Next!"

...

Five blue macaws performed tricks together with two of them female and the other three male. As they came to the end of their performance, the largest male stood in the center with his wings up in the air, one of the males and one of the females jumped onto the big blue macaw's wings each whilst holding the others wings with their spare wings held in the air. The other male jumped up and stood on their wings using his own wings to stand instead of his talons. And the last female jumped up and placed her talons onto his own with her wings spread.

"Ta-da!" they cheered in unison.

"Now that was great!" Nico praised them, but he was curious to see how long they could hold that pose. "How did you guys and gals learn to do that?"

"We've been performing this kind of stuff since we were kids." the big blue macaw answered, and to Nico and Pedro's surprise, he was not showing any kind of struggle and could hold all four of them without effort.

"And we've always wanted to show off our skills." the female blue macaw standing on the big blue macaw's wing added.

"What do you say?" the female at the top inquired, hoping that they had more than proven themselves to be worthy of entering. "Do we have a chance of entering?"

"You bet you guys and gals do." Pedro answered. It was impossible to turn them down.

"All right!" the other male whooped jumping back with the rest of his partners after they were done. Each of them took a bow and moved back off stage.

"Now they were good." Nico informed Pedro once the blue macaw band was offstage. "So far the only decent ones were Bia, that group just then, and that guy who swallowed a whole banana in one."

"This talent business is tough." Pedro added, looking up towards the sky when he noticed the sun was beginning to set behind the clouds and darkness was soon to follow. "Whoa, it's getting dark. Should we call it a day?"

"One step ahead of you." Nico agreed, jumping up out of his seat as he rearranged his bottle-cap.

* * *

><p>A little while later when night-time had arrived, members of the blue macaw clan and the scarlet macaw clan gathered around in the area that they nicknamed 'The Groove' that served as a little club for them to party in. It was a little shorter than Nico and Pedro's club with a mini-bar, places to sit at, and including a dance floor. It was where they celebrated their victory over the loggers and their victory against the military macaw clan.<p>

Nico and Pedro were behind the bar, serving drinks to macaws who requested a drink. Their blue macaw friends Blu and Jewel were standing nearby, chatting with one another. Eduardo was there too, but he was talking with Mimi and Roberto. Tiago, Bia and Carla were also here since it was Friday night where they got to stay up later than usual.

"Thanks enjoy." Nico thanked, sliding a cup over towards a scarlet macaw. "Whew, this is tough. Things in Rio were a lot easier."

"Well when you step up, you got to expect to put in a little extra work." Pedro replied, cleaning out a cup with his wing. He looked up when he noticed two of Blu and Jewel's kids stepping forward towards him. "Tiago, Bia!"

"Hey Uncle N, Uncle P!" Tiago greeted, sharing a quick high-five with the duo. "How was my rapping today, did I do well?"

Now was the most awkward part. Nico and Pedro each shared a quick glance, unsure on what to say to the young blue macaw. He looked hopeful and they did not want to hurt his feelings by telling him he was not good, but at the same time, they did not want to lie. They were in pickle.

"Uh, yeah, you did good, mini macaw!" Pedro praised, causing the young chick to smile widely. He just said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"All right!" Tiago cheered, bouncing up and down happily.

"But maybe you should work on your rapping a little?" Nico suggested, placing his wing around the young blue macaw. "Your rapping's on point, Tiago, but maybe you should practice in your free time? After all, you're willing to work hard to win, right?"

Tiago looked a little questionable, but he shrugged it off and agreed with their suggestions. "Okay, I'll practice tomorrow first thing in the morning!"

"Good job." Nico praised, patting him on the back until he departed away before the canary could even blink. That kid certainly was full of energy and enthusiasm, and that's why they liked him. For now, he drifted his attention back towards the young girl who tapping her wingtips against the bar. "Heya Bia."

Bia remained silent. By the looks of her expression, she looked sad yet annoyed.

"What's wrong, Bia?" Pedro inquired, he being the first to notice her expression.

"I'm...I'm not going to be in your talent show." Bia answered with a look of sadness and disappointment across her face. "I'm sorry, Uncle Nico, I'm sorry, Uncle Pedro."

"What do you mean, you're not going?" Nico asked, but the answer was more than obvious to everyone else. He just did not seem to notice yet, along with Pedro. "You did great this morning, better than great. What don't you want to perform?"

"I...I don't want to embarrass myself in front of everybody." Bia explained, a tear dropping out from her eye that caused Nico and Pedro to feel sympathy for her. "It's stupid...Why do I have to be different? Why can't I be normal?!"

Now she was dropping a couple of tears. Nico and Pedro quickly jumped forward and each took one of her wings, taking her around the back of the bar where they would be alone. They did not really care about serving drinks right now if it meant taking care of someone they cared for.

"There, there, don't cry." Nico comforted her, gently tapping her back to help ease her, but so far, it was not working.

"Of course you're normal, Bia." Pedro told her, trying to get her to look at him, but she kept her eyes focused on the ground. "Bia, you're like, the smartest kid in the world, any other kid would be lucky to have talents like yours."

Bia now looked up with tears still in her eyes. She used her wingtip to dry her eyes out. "Really? You really mean that?"

"Sure we do." Pedro responded with a small smile.

"Why don't you just think about it for a while?" Nico suggested. "The talent show's not for enough two-three weeks. If you don't want to enter, that's fine, you won't disappoint anyone. But always remember that you have family and friends who care for you and believe you can do anything when you try."

Bia was touched by Nico and Pedro's comforting words. To her, they were more than friends, they were family, and family was forever. She nodded and smiled slightly, placing both of her small wings around Nico and Pedro into a quick hug. "Thanks Uncle Nico, Uncle Pedro, you guys are the best."

"No problem, honey, that's why we're here." Nico assured, now smiling to see their words had got through to her.

"Now come on, let's go back into The Grove." Pedro suggested, nodding towards the mentioned area.

Once the trio made it their way behind bar, they made it just in time to see Blu and Jewel were going to dance, and standing in front of the boy was Eduardo.

"Ahh, there you both are." Eduardo greeted with a nod. He had become quite fond of Nico and Pedro and was impressed by their music, even more impressed by how they kept their word and brought back a couple of members of the tribe safe and sound. "Mango juice, please."

"You got it." Nico nodded and grabbed a cup whilst Pedro grabbed the mango and proceeded to get the juice out from it.

Eduardo noticed Bia emerging from the bar and could not help but take notice that his granddaughter had damps under her eyes that left him concerned. "Is everything okay, honey?"

"Everything's fine, Pop-pop." Bia assured with a quiet voice.

Eduardo was not buying it one bit. He knelt down to Bia's height and placed one of his wings around here. "Bia, you know you can talk to me right? If anything's wrong, I can help you."

"I'm fine, Pop-pop, really." Bia reassured, but her tone was telling him different.

Eduardo knew something was wrong, but he decided to just drop it for now. After all, everyone was having a good time and he did not want to spoil that. "All right, honey."

Bia flew away and went to go and sit with her aunt for a while. At that moment, the dance floor cleared and Blu and Jewel walked towards the dance floor together, preparing to perform their moves in front of everybody.

"All right, DJ hit it!" Nico called out to his military macaw friend who was playing a couple of instruments with a couple of other birds.

The rhythm began to play and Nico and Pedro jumped up to sing whilst Blu and Jewel got into their dancing positions. It was time to sing their famous song that was responsible for helping Blu and Jewel realize their feelings for each other.

"Oh, this songs good!" Tiago told Roberto as he stood on higher ground for a better view.

**_I wanna party_**  
><strong> <em>I wanna samba<em>**  
><strong> <em>I wanna party<em>**  
><strong> <em>I wanna samba<em>**

By now, Blu and Jewel had begun dancing, but for now, they remained dancing individually. Blu was tapping his talon to the beat and casually nodding his head side to side whilst his beloved mate Jewel was spreading her wings to the music.

**_I wanna party_**  
><strong> <em>And live my life <em>**

**_My life_**

**_I wanna party _**

**_Party_**

**_And fly_**

"Remember this song, Jewel?" Blu asked as he danced past her, now using his wings for dancing.

"How can I forget?" Jewel smiled, leaning forward to peck him on the beak. She continued spreading her wings to the music whilst speaking. "This is the song when we shared our first dance."

**_I'm__fly, fly just like a bird_**

**_But you are a bird! _**

**_Oh yeah, you're right_**  
><strong> <em>So let me fly just like a rocket, then<em>**

**_Okay_**

Blu kicked his talons around as Jewel performed a couple of twirls in front of him. A spot light was now upon them both, and where that was coming from, Blu had no idea, but for once, he decided not to ask and continued dancing.

As they were dancing, both of them were into the rhythm that much that they lost concentration and ended up bumping their chests into one another.

**_Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen_**  
><strong> <em>Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stopping' then<em>**  
><strong> <em>Cause I just want to live my life, and party<em>**  
><strong> <em>All I want is to be free, and rock my body<em>**

"Sorry." they both apologized simultaneously.

Jewel raised a smile and playfully pushed Blu back a little. She giggled whilst spreading her wings dancing to the music.

Blu joined her slightly copying her movements.

The two circled around each other with each step in perfect steps with each other's. The two smiled and continued dancing with them performing a couple of moves of their own.

**_Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life_**  
><strong> <em>In Rio<em>**  
><strong> <em>Cause in Rio<em>, i_n Rio, I realize_**

**_I wanna party (Party)_**  
><strong> <em>I wanna samba (Party)<em>**  
><strong> <em>I wanna party (Party)<em>**  
><strong> <em>I wanna samba (Party)<em>**  
><strong> <em>And fly<em>**

Now it was time for the real. After the lyrics "And fly" went past, Jewel spun around, and both she Blu Jewel crossed each other with their wings spread. She had her back facing towards Blu, who gently took her wing and turned her back towards him.

**_I'm that samba, samba_**  
><strong> <em>master, master, master<em>**  
><strong> <em>master, master<em>**

**_Who shouts out?_**  
><strong> <em>I'm a get your blaster, blaster,<em>**  
><strong> <em>Blaster, blaster, blaster<em>**  
><strong> <em>You dance fast,<em>**  
><strong> <em>But I dance faster, faster, faster<em>**  
><strong> <em>Faster, faster<br>You're too slow_**  
><strong> <em>You need to catch up<br>You can dance and dance..._**

By now the entire crowd was cheering for the two blue macaws. Eduardo was watching from nearby and could not help but smile. He wondered what his daughter saw in Blu when they first arrived, but now he understood.

**_I wanna party (Party)_**  
><strong> <em>I wanna samba (Party)<em>**  
><strong> <em>I wanna party (Party)<em>**  
><strong> <em>I wanna samba (Party)<em>**

To finish off their dance, Blu twirled Jewel around multiple times before he took her in his wings and gave her a little boost into the air. She spread her wings for a couple of seconds and the spotlight shone through her feathers, making her look twice as beautiful as before. This time, she did not sing her lines, but Blu did not mind.

**_I wanna party (Party)_**  
><strong> <em>And live my life (My life)<em>**  
><strong> <em>I want to party (Party)<em>**  
><strong> <em>And fly<em>**

The lyrics came to a slow end with the crowd still cheering and Nico and Pedro jumped down onto the stage. Jewel stopped flapping her wings and allowed gravity to take her down. Blu was one step ahead and caught Jewel in his wings, allowing her to lie down in them. The two lovebirds smiled and moved their heads towards one another, playfully nuzzling their beaks together.

"All right, Blu!" Nico cheered.

"You go, bird!" Pedro agreed.

"That's my little wildflower!" Mimi called out, enthusiastically clapping her wings together.

Blu smiled and almost lifted one of his wings up to wave that would have resulted in him dropping Jewel, but he realized before it was too late and kept his grip. For now, he just decided to speak. "Thank you, thank you."

Jewel waved one of her wings towards the crowd whilst wondering how long they were going to stay in this pose.

Blu turned towards his beloved and smiled yet again. "Well, I'd say this was our best dance since we've arrived in the amazon."

"I couldn't agree more." Jewel agreed until she decided to point out the obvious at long last. "Uh, Blu, you can put me down now."

"Oh, right." Blu obliged and set Jewel down onto her talons.

* * *

><p>Throughout the rest of the night, everyone was having their times of their lives, but everyone departed back home to get some sleep for the night. During that time, Nico and Pedro had spoken to Blu and Jewel about Bia's shyness to which her parents had agreed to help her on. But for now, it was time for bed.<p>

Blu and his family arrived at their home and almost immediately, the kids got into their nests and were ready to sleep. Jewel sang a goodnight lullaby until they had drifted off into a deep sleep. But Blu and Jewel decided not to go to bed just set and decided to stay up just a little bit later. Jewel sat down in front of Blu in the center of their nest and rested her head against his neck.

To keep her comfortable, Blu placed his wings around her and rested his chin upon the top of her head. The two sat in silence whilst staring outside from the back of their hollow towards the beautiful sky where the stars and the moon made this nice perfect.

"Wow." Jewel sighed with a whisper. "What a beautiful night."

"I remember our first night together." Blu recalled with a slight smile. "It's when we slept at the Vista Chinesa when we escaped the smugglers. That was the night you thought you'd have to drag my butt up there, but I sure proved you wrong."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Jewel replied with a hint of sarcasm, the very same laugh she said that night, but she was smiling of course. "And little did I know that the bird I was chained to would be the bird I spent the rest of my life with."

"The feeling's mutual, Jewel." Blu agreed, lifting his wing to stroke her head for a few seconds. But whilst they were up, they decided to talk about their daughter, whom was sleeping peacefully nearby. "I really want to help Bia with her shyness. I...I don't want her to share my genes."

"Blu, don't say that." Jewel told him with a whisper. "I don't care if you or Bia are shy, it's okay to be nervous. Don't you remember what I told you when we were on the plane? "We'll get through this together, right?""

"You're right, Jewel." Blu agreed. "We help each other with our problems, and now it's time to help Bia. First thing in the morning, we'll help her. Deal?"

"Deal." Jewel nodded. She yawned deeply and felt her eyelids beginning to close on their own. "Let's go...To bed..."

By now, Jewel had fallen asleep in her mate's wings. Blu smiled and carefully laid himself and Jewel down in the nest to avoid waking her up, but he kept his wings around her to keep her comfortable. He had hope that he could help his daughter overcome her fears, but until the morning, he closed his eyes and drifted off into the peaceful loving sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And that brings us to the end of chapter 4, poor, poor Bia suffering from stage fright. Any of you guys and gals get nervous or fearful of being in crowds? It's all right to be honest too, no-one's going to criticize you for it.<strong>

**Good-old I Wanna Part, that was probably my favorite song for the first movie. What about you guys and gals?**

**Stay tuned for chapter 5 that will be here...I have no idea, but not long. Until next time, ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5: memories

**Life in the Amazon**

**Chapter 5: memories  
><strong>

**Hey everyone, chapter 5 is here and ready for reading. And we are reaching December soon where it will be Christmas and one-year since my Rio Christmas story. If you guys and gals have not already seen it, be sure to check it out. But until then, enjoy chapter 5.**

* * *

><p>Eduardo's eyes opened early in the morning to the sounds of loud flapping and talking between dozens of macaws. By the sounds of it, he assumed they had gathered together for an event, but what would that be? Surely there was nothing in this tribe that he did not need to know about, after all, he was the leader of the tribe.<p>

He decided to go and investigate and flew outside, following a couple of blue macaws through their tribe until they reached the main area where they usually gather around for meetings or for singing. He noticed all the members of the blue macaw clan were present, perched in nearby trees, and in the distance were a group of multiple birds from different specious.

"What's going on here?" Eduardo inquired as he perched down near a blue macaw at the top of the tree.

"Blu and those friends arranged some of their friends from Rio to gather here." the blue macaw answered, but he kept his eyes focused on the show. "Some kind of show, I think."

"I see." Eduardo replied, ever so slightly annoyed that they did not ask for his permission first for bringing in non-local residents. But then again, he assumed this was all Blu and/or Jewel's idea, he would find out once this was over. He broke out of his thoughts when he felt the branch shake and turned around to find his older sister standing beside him.

"Eddie, isn't this great?!" Mimi asked in an enthusiastic tone. "They're going to show us the kind of samba that we won't have here, it's so exciting."

Eduardo did not like it when his older sister called him "Eddie" for short, but for now, he had another question on his mind. "Mimi, whose idea was this in the first place?"

Mimi had to think about that one for a moment. She counted each of her wingtips as she tried to think of the names of those responsible. "Hmm, there's Blu, Jewel, those two Nico and Pedro, and Rafael."

"Well, I wished they asked my permission first." Eduardo commented, but nothing he could do about it now. Despite the changes made, he still felt protective of his clan.

"They did." Mimi replied, causing Eduardo to arch a curious eyebrow. Before he could question whom, she already spoke first. "They asked me."

"Mimi." Eduardo sighed, placing his wing to the front of his face. "You know I don't like it when you underestimate my authority. I'm in charge of this tribe, me."

"Oh, lighten up, grumpy." Mimi teased, shoving him back slightly. This caused Eduardo to groan, but he did not say anything further. "I talked to them, they seem like nice birds, and Jewel gave me her word that they were not bad. Just let them do their thing."

Eduardo sighed in response, despite having second thoughts about this. But for now, he just decided to roll with it and accept it. And hopefully, try to enjoy. "All right, all right, let's watch the show."

Satisfied that he was not going to complain further and be such a spoil sport, Mimi shifted her attention forward and got ready to enjoy the show.

The blue macaws went silent and the group of birds from Rio began to start up their solo. Blu and Jewel were nowhere to be seen yet, but they would appear shortly. For now, the chorus began singing their lines.

**_All the birds of a feather_**  
><strong><em>Do what they love most of all<em>**  
><strong><em>Moon and the stars, strumming guitars<em>**  
><strong><em>That's why we love Carnaval<em>**

As the chorus all performed their dancing moves, performing barrel-rolls, flips and making shapes using their colors, Jewel came into action, flying out from f the crowd of her birds, her mate following closely and her children following closely. She sang her solo whilst performing a couple of tricks

Jewel-

**_Loving _**_**our life in the jungle,**_**_ everything's wild and free_**

Blu flew up beside Jewel in mid-air and held his position whilst he began to sing his line to the song he and all his family and friends shared together

Blu-

**_Never alone, 'cause this is our home_**

Bia, Carla and Tiago joined on the song, singing along with their parents.

**_Magic can happen for real, in Rio all by itself (by itself)_**

The family of five perched down on a branch near the river, dancing and singing together as a family.

**_You can't see it coming you can't find it anywhere else_**

Out of nowhere, Pedro the Cardinal flew in front of the blue macaw family and began to sing his solo of the song, in his hip-hop style. The blue macaw family placed their wings on their sides as they watched Pedro fly though a group of birds.

Pedro-

**_I'm a Capoeira king-a king-a king-a king-a king-a_**  
><strong><em>Birds like me, 'cause I'm a hot wing-a (Pedro's hot wing-a)<em>**

Pedro landed himself beside his best friend, still dancing of course, and was standing next to Rafael too.

Nico took of his bottle-cap and played it in his wings like a tambourine and prepared to sing his line too.

Nico-

**_Here everybody loves samba_**

Pedro-

**_I like the Samba_**

Rafael placed his wing on his chest and sang his one line, but at least he was still apart.

Rafael-

**_Rhythm you feel in your heart_**

Pedro-

**_I'm the Samba master_**

Nico and Pedro jumped off the branch they were standing on and flew together, Nico still singing as they passed through the amazon,

Nico-

**_Beauty and love, what more could you want_**

By now, Blu, Jewel, Tiago, Bia, Carla, Nico, Pedro and Rafael were all flying together in front of the chorus. Every one of them sang together in perfect tones.

**_Everything can be for real, in Rio_**

Blu and Jewel flew into the air together and flew around each other. Pedro flew beside them and performed his famous lovehawk squawk.

**_Here's something else (something else)_**  
><strong><em>You just feel it happening<em>**  
><strong><em>You won't find it anywhere elsee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee<em>**

The blue macaw tribe were extremely impressed by this wonderful music of samba and cheered loudly for the performers. Blu, Jewel, and the rest of their family and friends jumped down on the same trees with the rest of their friends and took a bow as everyone cheered for them, some even throwing flowers.

Eduardo could not deny that he was impressed by their music. His tribe had been singing various types of music since they had been here, and never before had he heard such music. Maybe one day he'd have to visit Rio...Maybe another time. "Wow..." he muttered.

"Woo!" Mimi cheered, clapping her wings together whilst cheering at the top of her lungs. "Wasn't that great, Eddie?!"

"I'll admit it was impressive." Eduardo admitted, but Mimi could tell that he enjoyed their music a lot more than he acted. He just liked to pretend he was a little impressed, but that little trick did not work on Mimi.

"Sure you are." Mimi replied whilst rolling her eyes around, but she decided not question further.

The blue macaws took off and flew towards the birds from Rio to praise them on their music, and maybe even learn how they sang so great. Amongst that crowd, Blu and Jewel with their children flew away and located Eduardo and Mimi at the top of the tree.

Mimi jumped forward to greet them and took her nieces wings in her own. "Jewel, that was amazing! Oh, you never told me birds from the city could sing so well!"

"Glad you liked it, Aunt Mimi." Jewel replied with a smile. The two shared quick hug before she approached her father, who had yet to say something. "What do you think, Dad...Dad?"

Eduardo remained silent for a moment, completely dazed off from reality. The way they sang, it reminded him of before, it reminded him the day they lost most of their kind...Including his mate, Jewel's mother and the love of his life. He closed his eyes and tried to hold back tears, refusing to look weak in front of his family. He quickly shrugged it off before anyone took notice. "Oh, uh, yes, it was great music, honey, I loved it."

"We had the feeling you would."

Eduardo turned towards the source of the new voice to see it was Nico and Pedro. The duo joined the family of blue macaws.

"Dad, you remember Nico and Pedro, right?" Jewel inquired, gesturing both wings towards the mentioned birds. "The birds who we just sang with are close friends of theirs."

"Ah yes, the canary and cardinal who are hosting a talent show." Eduardo recalled, nodding slightly towards the duo. "Good to see you both again."

"The pleasures all ours, sir." Nico greeted, taking off his bottle-cap for a couple of seconds as he kind gesture.

"Now that we performed our song, what do we all have planned today?" Blu asked to no-one in particular.

"Well, I was wondering if all you girls want to come with me for a makeover." Mimi offered, placing one wing around Jewel and the other around Bia and Carla.

"A makeover?" Carla asked, her expression brightened heavily. "Yeah!"

"A makeover sounds pleasant." Bia agreed with a small smile.

"You still do makeovers, Aunt Mimi?" Jewel inquired. She may not remember much during her younger age, but she certainly remembered when Mimi would always do her best to make Jewel look beautiful.

"Of course." Mimi smiled. "It's a talent of mine that never fails."

"You girls have fun." Eduardo replied, but he looked as if were in deep thought a second time. Hopefully he would get some space.

"We will, Dad." Jewel nodded before she and Blu shared quick peck. "Let's get going everyone."

Jewel, Mimi, Bia and Carla departed from the tree, leaving the rest of the guys alone. Once they were out of sight, Tiago jumped towards Nico and Pedro with his usual excited tone. "Uncle N, Uncle P, do you guys want to come lily pad skiing with me? It's really cool!"

"You bet." Nico nodded.

"Let's go going, little macaw." Pedro replied, playfully patting Tiago's head.

The three of them took flight with Blu calling out to them to be careful. Now it was just him and Eduardo aloe. He turned around and noticed his father-in-law staring off into the distance in deep thought. He was going to leave him alone, but his conscious would not allow him to do that. "Is everything okay, sir?"

Eduardo did not respond and continued to look off into the distance.

Blu assumed that he did not want to talk and decided to leave him alone to let him have his space before he got too pushy. After all, Eduardo could lose his temper at times. "I'll just go now."

Blu extended his wings and prepared to leave, but Eduardo called him back. "It's okay, Blu, no need to leave. I was just thinking...About her..."

"About who, sir?" Blu inquired, trying not to be too pushy by asking. Eduardo certainly looked upset and never before had Blu seen him like this.

"My mate." Eduardo answered, closing his eyes tightly to try and prevent tears from dropping. "Before I lost my Jewel, I had a beautiful mate; we had been together for as many years as I could remember. I loved her, Blu; she was the perfect girl for me. I thought we were going to be together forever, but then that was the day the humans arrived, damaged our home, took our home...We tried to escape, but she...She was trapped. She was stuck in our home, trapped by large branches. I tried to save her, but I wasn't strong enough and I was running out of time. They last thing she told me was that she loved me and told me to promise that I'd take care of Jewel. I held her wing one more time but then our home collapsed and I lost her..."

Unable to contain his emotions any longer, Eduardo began to weep over her death with Blu watching in silence with a look of sympathy across his face. No wonder he was so angry all the time, he lost so much.

Eduardo dried his tears and controlled himself before he cried further. He felt embarrassed crying in front of his son-in-law, but he had to know now that he lived her. "After that, I met up with Mimi, Roberto, and the remaining members of our clan. I noticed Jewel wasn't among them and I assumed the same happened. I lost control that day, I lost everything. I wasn't the same since. The purpose I had was to ensure our specious survived which is why I took control and took them into the amazon as far as we could."

Blu was speechless at this point with nothing to say. He too felt emotion of sadness through him, unable to imagine how he was feeling right there. "I'm sorry, sir, I can't imagine how you feel. I never even got the chance to meet my family. For all I know they could be alive, dead, or elsewhere."

"Seems we both lost so much." Eduardo replied, finally drying his eyes out. "I'm just glad I have Jewel back in my life. She's lucky to be with you, Blu."

"Uh, thank you, sir." Blu thanked a little awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with a single wing. "I should be going now; I'll let you have your space."

Eduardo did not respond, but did nod in response to let Blu know he appreciated it. He needed some alone time.

Blu extended his wings and took flight through the amazon with no destination in particular, but that story of Eduardo's touched him inside. He could not imagine losing Jewel or any of his children to something like that, if he were to lose them...He wouldn't know what to do or how to feel, but hoped that day would never happen.

Along the way, he flew past the river and noticed Tiago, Nico and Pedro were water skiing with Tiago in the lead. He smiled and continued flying, allowing them to enjoy the rest of their day together. He trusted Nico and Pedro to take care of his son and knew they would never put him in any danger. As he looked down, Blu was completely unaware that he was beginning to descend and coming ahead was a tree.

By the time he looked up, Blu was too late to prevent himself from colliding. He yelped and quickly attempted to use his wings to slow himself down, but he went face first into the tree and the world he knew around him went dark. The last thing he remembered whilst falling towards the ground was blue macaws calling his name.

* * *

><p>Blu groaned and felt his eyelids beginning to open on their own. He could see a couple of blue figures, a yellow figure and a red and white standing above him, some of them talking, but in his state, he could barely make out what they were saying. He blinked his eyes a few times until his vision was clear. "Ow, my head."<p>

"He's awake!" Tiago called out, quickly jumped down towards his father. "Dad, are you okay?"

"I think so." Blu answered, leaning up whilst he rubbed his wing against the back of his head. "Ow, what happened?"

"You, uh, crashed into a tree." Roberto, who was standing in the corner with another two blue macaws explained. "Luckily the trees broke your fall and that our patrol was flying nearby."

A blue macaw knelt down to him and moved their wing side to side and up and down. Blu followed his wing using his eyes, showing that he could still see. "You look fine, no critical damage. You were out for a couple of hours, but you look okay. Guess we better be off."

Roberto took the other blue macaws out of Blu's home and escorted the blue macaws away, leaving only four of them remaining.

"Are you sure you're okay, Blu?" Nico inquired, placing his bottle-cap back onto his head.

"I'm fine, really." Blu reassured.

Nico and Pedro seemed satisfied with his answer and proceeded to go elsewhere, leaving Blu alone with Tiago.

Blu leaned up fully and continued to rub the back of his head until the pain eased. "I feel so clumsy for crashing into a tree. It seems my flying skills need some practice."

"More like you're awareness skills, Dad." Tiago suggested, but he was grinning widely.

Blu made his way towards the end of the tree hollow and searched for his fanny pack, digging inside in hope to find some supplies, but nothing good inside. "Oh, I wish I brought some headache pills, my head is pounding."

"Dad, we don't need that stuff here." Tiago reminded him, knowing that his father still had some of his city life in him. "We can survive here without human stuff."

"I'll remember that when one of us ends up breaking a talon." Blu clashed, but he was grinning of course. For now, he just decided to take a couple of breath mints.

At that moment, Blu shifted his attention towards the entrance to their home when his daughters had come flying in. Bia and Carla had that yellow make up across their facial markings, at the tips of their wings and at the tips of their tail feathers. And to complete their new look, both of them had a small pink orchid rested at the sides of their heads.

"Dad, check it out!" Carla informed her father as she performed a quick spin.

"Aunt Mimi gave us a makeover." Bia added, examining herself closely to get a better look at her design.

"You both look beautiful." Blu complimented with a smile. It was nice to see both of his daughters enjoying themselves here and to see that they were bonding more with their aunt. However, he could not help but ask the obvious. "Where's your mother?"

"Aunt Mimi's still doing mom's makeover." Bia answered whilst she picked up a small mirror located in Blu's fanny pack and began to admire herself. "By my calculations, with mom's size and with Aunt Mimi's skills, it should take up to thirty minutes for her to be done and ten more minutes to arrive back home."

Whilst they were on the subject, Carla decided to tease her younger brother. "And then she said Tiago's next."

"What?" Tiago jumped and landed by the hollow wall, pressing his back against the oak. "I'm not getting any makeover! Makeovers for girls!"

Blu chuckled slightly in response and decided to play along. "Oh, that's right, Tiago. Mimi said she might even give you eyelashes."

"Uh-uh!" Tiago shook his head, refusing to believe that.

"We're just kidding, Tiago." Blu assured, patting his son's back a couple of times for reassurance. Tiago sighed in relief, placing a wing to his chest with Bia and Carla laughing slightly.

"You kids up for getting something to eat until your mother returns?" Blu offered.

The kids nodded and immediately jumped up and followed their father out of the tree hollow. Along the way, Blu could not help but wonder what his beloved Jewel was going to look like when she got back, but regardless of what happened, she would always be the most beautiful bird in the world.

* * *

><p>After finishing with her great nieces makeovers, Mimi proceeded to go and start Jewel's makeover. She stood behind Jewel whom was sat down in front of her and began her work. This brought back memories too, memories of which happened a long time ago.<p>

"I remember when you were young and me and your mother use to do your makeup all the time." Mimi recalled with a smile as she messed around with Jewel's feather crown.

The mention of her mother left Jewel saddened, but it was nothing compared to what her father felt. She knew her mother was not among them anymore, but at least she did not witness her death. "I wish my mom was here." Jewel spoke up. "I miss her so much."

"I miss her too, Jewel." Mimi admitted in a saddened tone. "She was like my best friend, the sister I never had. Well, she was my sister-in-law, but you know what I mean. Eduardo wasn't the same when he thought he lost you too."

"What...What happened to him?" Jewel inquired, but she had the feeling she was not going to like the answer.

"He changed, Jewel." Mimi explained. "After we lost our home, he went down a dark path and has been like this since. He took control of our clan and took them deep into the amazon, refusing to let any of them leave. A couple of them argued, claiming Eduardo didn't own them and tried to leave. Eduardo pushed them too hard to the point they left, but they didn't get far and...You know...Since then, everyone obeyed and feared him."

Jewel was speechless and did not like to imagine her father like that. That was not the father she remembered until they arrived.

Mimi noticed this and quickly reminded her of the good side of this story before her niece got upset. "But since we returned he's left that dark path and came back to the light, Jewel."

"I know, and I hope it stays that way." Jewel hoped.

No longer wishing to talk about the past, Mimi brought up another subject as she lifted Jewel's wing and began to smear on some yellow paint on her wingtips. "So tell me, how did you meet Blu? He's a really polite and clumsy bird, I like him."

"That's a long story, Aunt Mimi." Jewel admitted whilst rolling her eyeballs around. "I was hoping to tell the whole clan one night."

"Oh, come on!" Mimi begged, unable to hold her excitement. "Just tell me in short, I promise not to talk."

Jewel had second's thoughts, but she decided to make an exception this once. She trusted Mimi and knew she was never one to lie. "All right, but just in short. A couple of years back, that guy with the glasses, Tulio captured me and put me in this fake jungle room, that's where I met Blu. According to what I heard, we were the last of our kind and they wanted us to mate so we could save our specious. And back then, Blu had no idea how to fly."

Mimi nodded every few seconds to let Jewel know she was listening.

"We both weren't exactly friends at first, but we had no choice but to stay together when we were captured by smugglers who put on a chain on our talons." Jewel continued her story. "We went on quite adventure to get free, meeting Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and Luiz along the way. Once we were free, I tried to get Blu to come to the wild with me as I started to warm up to him, but we got into a fight and I ran away. The smugglers evil cockatoo Nigel, you know the one who tried to kill Blu?"

"Yeah, I remember him." Mimi recalled. "The ugly one with the sweater who almost got blown up with Blu?"

"That's him." Jewel confirmed. "He captured me and used me as bait to capture Blu as well. We were on a plane and were going to be sold, but Blu escaped and freed the others. After everyone escaped, it was just me and Blu left on the plane. I tried to comfort him because he still couldn't fly, but Nigel appeared and pinned Blu down. I tried to help him, but Nigel was too strong and knocked me back and broke my wing."

Here, Mimi gasped. "Oh, my goodness. How did you get out of there?"

"Blu was smart, he used some kind of...Fire...Extinguisher...?" She struggled to say that word, but just shrugged it off and got back to the story. "He used it to launch Nigel out of the plane. But after that, the plane went down and I fell out, heading straight for the ocean. Blu tried to save me, but it was too late. But then he jumped after me, grabbed me in his wings and confessed his love for me. At that point, I realized I loved him too and I kissed him. My love had opened Blu's heart to the samba and for the first time, he flew and carried me in his talons. For a few weeks, I had to stay at the fake jungle room until my wing was healed, but Blu stayed by my side the entire time, taking care of me, showing me kindness no other bird had showed me. And over the past couple of years, he had our three kids and lived a quiet life until we heard our kind was alive and decided to head here."

Mimi was quite speechless at this point. "Wow...I can't believe the adventures you lived in the city. One night you'll have to tell the whole clan your full story."

"That's the plan, Aunt Mimi." Jewel agreed with a smile.

* * *

><p>Blu and his three children made it back home once they got something to eat and landed inside. At the back of the hollow in the shadows, Blu noticed Jewel had returned, but she had her back facing him. He smiled and decided to greet her. "Jewel, we're back. How are..."<p>

Blu was not expecting to see his Jewel to turn around, looking more beautiful than ever. Her feathers were glowing, the yellow makeup was smeared across her facial markings, her wingtips and the tips of her tail, and she had a white orchid rested on the side of her head. "Wow..."

"You look great, Mom." Bia complemented.

"Thank you, honey." Jewel accepted the compliment and approached Blu, who stood there in the center of their home, to busy admiring his wife to move. "Hello lovehawk."

"Jewel, you look...Amazing." Blu replied, turning his head around when she danced around him. "Wow, you're beautiful."

"Like it?" Jewel smiled as she placed her wing around his back.

"I love it." Blu answered with a smile as well. "With your permission, may this lovehawk share a kiss?"

"He may indeed." Jewel confirmed as Blu placed his wing around her too. The two moved forward until their beaks locked and their eyes closed, sharing together another passionate kiss to embrace their love for one another. The three blue macaws were disgusted by the site of their folks kissing and covered their eyes in an attempt to block it out.

"Eww!" they groaned in disgust.

Blu and Jewel ended their kiss simultaneously and the two held wings whilst looking into their brown and turquoise eyes before showing their love towards one another simultaneously.

"I love you, Blu." "I love you, Jewel."

* * *

><p><strong>That brings us to the end of chapter 5. I wish the name of Jewel's mother was revealed in the second movie, I was going to give her a name, but when Rio 3 is released, knowing my luck they'll finally reveal her name which would mean I'd have to go back and changed it. Anyway, that's chapter 5 and stay tuned for chapter 6.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: exercise

**Life in the Amazon**

**Chapter 6: ****exercise****  
><strong>

**Hey everyone, how ya'll doing? Here's chapter 6 and as you can guess by the chapter, this chapter involves exercising. After all, it is important to keep healthy. Enjoy reading chapter 6. Whilst you do that, I'm going to go and work on my animation.**

* * *

><p>During an early afternoon through the tropical amazon deep within Rio de Janeiro, the kind-hearted yet clumsy blue macaw Blu had agreed to take part in a friendly race to further test his ability with flying. He had been flying for almost four years now, but he still had a couple of tricks to get the hang of, especially after the incident a couple of days back when he crashed into a tree.<p>

The rules of this face were simple: start from where they were positioned on top of a tree and keep flying forward until they made it to the finish line. The only other birds taking part in this race were Jewel, Roberto, and a couple of other blue macaws whose names were yet to be revealed, and who better to host this race than the blue macaw tribe leader Eduardo.

"You ready for this, Blu?" Jewel inquired as she stretched her wings out. "I won't lie, these guys are fast."

"Oh, please." Blu snorted with a slight chuckle. He felt a little too confident for some reason. "I can do this; I got everything in top tip shape."

"If you insist." Jewel shrugged whilst preparing to take off.

Eduardo stood above the tree and crossed his wings together as he made the announcement. "All right, everyone, for those who have never took part in a race before, rules are simple: keep going straight until you reach the finish line where my sister Mimi will be waiting. Now, everyone get in positions, we're about to start."

The five racers got prepared and kept their eyes locked towards the direction they were heading towards.

"Get ready."

Everyone got prepared.

"Get set."

Everyone got themselves in a position ready to move.

"Go!"

The second the bell was rang (that confused Blu to where the source of the noise had echoed from) the racers zoomed away from the starting position with the exception of Blu whom was caught off guard by the sudden surprise of them taking off that fast.

"Better get going, Blu." Eduardo suggested with a slight grin and nodding his head towards the direction most of the racers were heading.

Blu quickly flapped his wings hard and picked up the pace a little to keep up with the other racers before they reached the end. How could he have been caught off guard that easily, especially after everything that he has experienced during his life time? Blu flapped his wings within all of his strength, hoping to at least arrive second in this race. Worst case scenario, he arrived last, best case scenario, he won.

The remaining races used all of their might to pick up as much momentum as possible to reach the finish line that they could see in their sights a good distance away, and waiting them for them was Eduardo whom had taken a shortcut to get there faster somehow, Mimi, Tiago, Bia, Carla, Nico, Pedro, and a few other blue macaws.

The other two blue macaws were beginning to get exhausted and had to slow down, but as for Jewel and Roberto, they were neck in neck, both trying to pass the other in order to win this race.

"Give it up, Roberto!" Jewel called out to him, flapping her wings a little harder to pick up the pace. "You know I was always faster than you."

"That's when we were kids, Ju-ju." Roberto reminded with a slight grin. "I've been training a lot since we've been here. You have no chance."

Jewel only grinned in response and continued to push forward towards the finish line, but she felt her wings were beginning to tire out. If you pushed herself too hard, she was going to pass out from exhaustion and dehydration, and at the height they were flying, it was safe to say that it would not result in a good way.

As they were coming extremely close towards the finish line, Jewel put in that extra work despite the risks and passed Roberto but a mere couple of inches and went straight through the weak vines that served as a finish line rope. She felt proud of herself for winning, but now she needed to rest for a while before she passed out.

The small crowd of blue macaws cheered for Jewel as she flew past and landed on top of a large branch. The second she perched down, she felt her talons and wings give out that resulted to her falling flat on her back, panting heavily from exhaustion. But she was not alone for long when her family and friends flew over to congratulate her on a job well done.

"Amazing flying, Jewel." Mimi praised whilst clapping her wings together excitedly. Eduardo, whom was standing beside her, offered Jewel a wooden cup of water.

"Th-Th...Thanks, everyone." Jewel thanked in between breaths. She accepted the water into her talon which was exactly what she needed at this point and drank the entire contents in one swallow.

Roberto joined them with a slight grin across his beak. Despite not being the kind of bird who enjoyed losing, he did not mind since it was just a friendly race. "Nice flying, Jewel, you sure proved me wrong."

"Nothing wrong with second place, Roberto." Eduardo assured, nudging him slightly.

Whilst they were speaking, Jewel found the energy to stand up and looked off into the distance from where they flew in from and could not help but notice that her mate was nowhere to be seen. "Has anyone seen Blu?" she asked to no-one in particular. "I thought he would have been right behind us."

"He did fall behind a little." Eduardo spoke up, but he still had no idea to his son-in-law's whereabouts. "But I was certain he wouldn't have fallen behind that much. Would he?"

The others shrugged in response, but before anyone could question further, the small group looked up towards the sky to see a couple of blue macaws flying towards them whilst holding a familiar blue macaw in their talons.

"Blu." Jewel greeted her mate who looked more exhausted than she was. He had his eyes half-closed and his tongue leaning out of his beak. Once he was set down on the same branch, she and Mimi each took one of his wings and helped sit him down.

"What's the matter with him?" Eduardo asked the two macaws who had brought him here.

"Exhaustion." one blue macaw answered. "We found him around halfway here, struggling to breathe a little."

With that said and done, the two blue macaws departed. Jewel was trying to speak to Blu as she stroked the side of his head with her wingtip.

Blu's throat was too dry that he could not pronounce proper punctuation. He was trying to request water, but no-one could understand him. "Wa...Wa...Wa...Wat...Er...Water!"

Finally being able to understand him, Eduardo quickly grabbed another cup of water and passed it to Jewel, whom proceeded to help Blu drink it slowly.

Once the cup was empty, Blu panted heavily and placed a wing against his chest where his heart was located. He was finally able to breathe properly. "I'm...I'm...Okay...Who won?"

Jewel merely raised a smile in response and leaned down to peck the side of Blu's beak. "What happened to you, Blu? How did you pass out so easily?"

"I...I have no idea." Blu admitted as he finally found the strength to sit himself up and breathe normal. "One minute, I was soaring through the amazon, and the next, I was out of breath. Wow, I guess I'm still not the best when it comes to flying."

Most of the bird present seemed satisfied with that answer with the exception of Jewel, whom decided to point out something that the others seemed to be unaware of. "Blu, no offence or anything, but have you noticed that..."

"That what?" Blu inquired with a curious eyebrow raised.

"That...You've put on a couple of pounds since we've been here." Jewel finished, placing her wing towards her beak to prevent her laughter.

However, this caused the men to begin snickering silently, but they stopped when Blu turned towards them. They acted causal at this point with Nico whistling a quiet tune.

"I'm...I'm not getting tubby." Blu clashed, placing his wing around his stomach. "Am I?"

"Just a couple of pounds." Jewel assured, turning away when she felt her laughter was becoming uncountable, but she tried to resist. "I'm sure you...You can get into shape...With a few days of exercise. Right, Dad?"

"Of course." Eduardo confirmed with a nod. He seemed to be the only male present who was not laughing and kept a straight expression. "Tell you what, I'll drop by your hollow tomorrow and help you exercise."

Blu was not looking forward to his father-in-law's suggestion for two reasons. One: the last time they trained together when they were going to war with the military macaws, Blu felt like his wings and talons were going to fall off. And two: he disagreed with putting on a couple of pounds, but like it or not, it was true. "That's not necessary, sir, I'm in good shape for someone of my age."

When that was said, Jewel was unable to contain her laughter and burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean...To laugh..." Jewel assured in between laughs. She did not wish to laugh, but she did not have control of herself at this moment.

Blu only frowned in response and shifted his attention back towards Eduardo, deciding to take him up on his offer. "On second thought, let's do it."

"We'll help, too." Nico offered. "Back in the city, we all exercised by playing sports and going for tours. It did well for the majority of us."

"The more the merrier." Eduardo agreed.

Until tomorrow, the blue macaw family of five decided to head back to their tree hollow for a while. During that time, Jewel had finally controlled her laughter and apologized to Blu for sounding rude, but he did not mind and understand she was not laughing at him intentionally. Once they were home, Blu and Jewel had some time to themselves whilst the kids were busy with their own activates.

Tiago was taking a bath in the next floor down to their home, Bia was in her nest reading and Carla was resting in her nest with her headphones in, nodding her head side to side in tune with the music.

Blu sighed and rubbed his wing against his stomach, finally accepting the truth that he put on a couple of pounds. "How did I let myself go like this? How many calories do the foods here contain?"

"Just the average amount each, Dad." Bia answered whilst she was reading her book.

"Blu, don't worry your nerdy tail feathers about it." Jewel assured, playfully nudging him. "Like I said, it's just a couple of pounds. Daddy will get you back into average shape in no time, and then maybe you can finally beat me in a race."

"That will be a day I'll remember for the rest of my life." Blu replied with a grin. He always wanted to defeat his beloved in a race. "The day Blu defeats the Queen of the jungle."

Jewel blushed slightly to the nickname he had given her long ago. She leaned forward and pecked him on the side of his beak. "Better get training then, my one and only."

* * *

><p>When the sun rose across the horizon and sent it's light throughout the amazon, a majority of the blue macaw tribe got themselves up nice and early to prepare for a new day. Resting in one of those trees was Blu and his family whom were all still sleeping peacefully. Jewel was sleeping on her side with her back pressed up against Blu whilst sleeping under his wings.<p>

Blu was fast asleep and did not feel like getting up for at least a while yet. However, his sleep did not last long when he felt someone shaking him side to side with their talon. Hesitating for a moment, Blu opened his eyes to their fullest and turned his head up to see Eduardo standing over him with his wings crossed together. "Sir?" he greeted.

"Time to get up, Blu." Eduardo reminded him. "It's exercising day, remember?"

The reminder of exercising today finally struck to Blu's minds and now he was beginning to regret this, but there was no going back now. He studied the climate outside and calculated the time using his intelligence. "Sir, it's 6:30 AM and I only got six hours sleep. The average macaw needs at least eight hours sleep."

"In the city, maybe, but here in the amazon, we got up nice and early to have a full day ahead of us." Eduardo replied with a slight grin growing across his beak. "Now come on, up you get before I have to drag you up. Either way is fine by me."

Blu only groaned in response but he had to accept that he was not getting out of this. "All right, all right, I'm getting up." he assured as he slowly released his wings from around Jewel and got out from his nest.

"Good." Eduardo nodded and escorted him over towards the exit to their home. "Now follow me and we'll get started."

"How long are we going to be doing this?" Blu inquired as he rubbed his wings against his eyes to clear his vision.

"All day." Eduardo answered, not the answer Blu was expecting to hear. "Now come on, let's get started while it's early."

* * *

><p>For their first part of this exercise training, Eduardo escorted Blu over towards the river where his challenge was to perform one-hundred push-ups, much to the displeasure of Blu. At first, Blu tried to get out of this by pretending to feel sick, but Eduardo was not buying this one bit. He certainly had a good eye when it came to someone who tried to avoid the truth.<p>

"Come on, five! Six! Seven!" Eduardo counted each of Blu's push-ups whilst he was leaning against a tree with his wings crossed. "Eight! Nine!"

"How did I get myself into this situation?" Blu asked himself whilst he continued to push himself to the limit. He felt his wings were beginning to hurt, whenever that was his wings gaining muscles or was being pushed too hard was unknown.

"Come on, Blu, faster!" Eduardo demanded in a strict tone, just like when they first met. "Eleven! Twelve!"

...

Next they were off to another area near the river where Blu had to dodge multiple cherries being thrown at him by a couple of blue macaws. He yelped and continued dodging as many as he could, but he still got hit.

"Come on, Blu, you can do better than that!" Eduardo told him as a way to encourage him, but clearly this was not going well.

Blu continued his dodging tactics, but in the end, he was overwhelmed and cherries splattered across his feathers, one hitting him across the face. He frowned and used his wings to wipe it off from his beak.

Eduardo merely sighed, a little disappointed but he was not going to give up on his son-in-law like that. "Moving on."

...

For their next test, Eduardo set up a little man-made equipment that served as a boxing bag, using leaves, vines and small branches. Blu kept his wings curled into fists and repeated struck the boxing bag as fast as he could. Although he was not much of a fighter and preferred to avoid violence, this was good exercise for his wings.

"That's it, Blu, keep it up." Eduardo encouraged him from nearby. "Just keep your left wing close to your face and your right wing in front of your chest when you're standing a defensive pose."

Blu used his full strength for one wing to hit the boxing bag quite a couple of feet back and shifted his attention towards his father-in-law to further understand his instructions. "Like this?"

Whilst he was not paying attention, the boxing bag came swinging back and collided with Blu, sending him a good distance back before collapsing flat on his back. "Did I do it right, sir?" Blu inquired, knocking his head back onto the ground.

Eduardo merely sighed in response and shook his head. "And things were going quite well."

...

Since Eduardo's teaching methods were not going as well as he planned, he decided to let a couple of other birds have a try for a while until he could continue. This time, he allowed Nico and Pedro, whom they had ran into along the way and allowed them to company them, to invite their friend Diego since he was pretty fearless at times and did show to be quite athletic at times.

"You see, Blu, the trick to surviving in the amazon is to rely on instincts." Diego instructed whilst spinning a twig around like a combat staff. "Think fast!"

Blu did not even get the chance to blink when Diego whacked the stick directly on the top of his head. He groaned and yelped out in pain a little as he began to rub his wing against his head to ease the pain. "Diego, that hurt."

"I told you to think fast." Diego reminded, raising his weapon to whack him against the head a second time.

"Ow! Stop doing that!" Blu requested, taking a few steps back to avoid being hit a second time.

"Doing what-think fast!" Diego warned in a quick tone and went to hit him on the head again, but this time, he dodged. "There you go, now you're getting the hang of it."

Eduardo could only watch as Blu dodged many of Diego's stick attacks before both of them began running around a tree together. He turned towards Nico and Pedro who were both chuckling from the top of a tree branch for a better view. "How did you meet this guy?"

"No idea." Nico shrugged.

...

"A'ight, this is simple." Rico the hawk instructed in front of his blue macaw friend. Eduardo was standing nearby with Nico and Pedro. "I want you to hit me in my stomach as hard as you can."

Blu felt a little awkward with this task. He looked over Rico's shoulder to see Eduardo for suggestions, but the older blue macaw nodded in approval. "Um, are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Rico confirmed. "Come on. Hit me...Hit me...Hit me!"

Blu curled his wing into a fist and in the speed of light, he hit Rico directly in his stomach. Not only did he fail to injure the hawk like he was instructed, but he injured himself in the process. He jumped back and held his left wing against his right wing. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"I think we should move on." Eduardo suggested towards Nico and Pedro, whom both nodded in agreement.

...

"Left, right, left, right!" Eduardo called out to Blu who was dodging traps set by Eduardo.

Blu was doing quite good at that moment and dodged almost every single trap. But as he got towards the end, he made a clumsy mistake that resulted in his talon getting caught in one of the vine traps and before he was aware, he was hung upside down.

He could just easily use his wings to fly himself up, but for now, he remained upside down with his wings down. "Did I do good?"

"You did good, but I was hoping you could have handled that one perfect." Eduardo answered as he untied Blu's talon and allowed him to drop down. "Let's try again. You're doing good so far, keep it up."

...

Blu dodged the many berries being thrown at him by blue macaws, and this time, instead of looking fearful and relying on his intelligence, he put on his determined expression and relied on instincts. As Rafael told him long ago, to feel with his heart instead of thinking with his brains, and that was exactly what he did, thinking about all the things he loved. His family, his friends, samba, music, Rio, and many more.

As the blue macaws threw the last of their berries, Blu jumped back and caught one of the berries in his talon and threw it back towards them. He stopped when he saw it was over and took a couple of deep breaths to prepare for the next exercise.

"All right, now we're getting somewhere!" Eduardo praised. "Come on, it's only early Afternoon, we still got plenty to do."

...

Eduardo took Blu back to the small area where they were performing push-ups earlier, but this time, he was going to down sit-ups instead. When they began, Eduardo assisted Blu by placing his talon onto both of Blu's talons to stop him from shifting around. This time, Blu was showing no sign of struggle and continued to lift himself up and down with his wings placed behind the back of his neck.

"That's it, Blu, keep going." Eduardo told, now in a calmer strict tone than before.

* * *

><p>After a long day's of hard working and exercising, Blu had tired his entire body out and needed to rest. Eduardo could tell that he had enough for one day and helped Blu home where his family were together until they noticed Blu had returned.<p>

"Wow, what a hard day." Blu panted as he landed onto his talons, but with all the work he had put in, his talons gave out and he fell flat down on his stomach.

"Come on." Eduardo told him as he lifted Blu's wing over his shoulder and drag him over towards the nest. "You've worked hard today and I'm impressed, now you deserve to rest up."

Eduardo set Blu down in his nest and allowed him to lie flat down onto his back. "Get some rest, and if you want, we can continue more when you wish."

"Thank...Thank you..." Blu thanked in between breaths. He could not move a muscle without feeling pain.

"See you tomorrow, Dad." Jewel told her father whom bid her goodbye for the day and took flight out of the tree. Once he was gone and when the kids got back to their own activates, Jewel joined Blu in their nest and her eyes narrowed towards his stomach where all those couple of pounds that he put on were gone and he was almost back into perfect shape. "Wow, Blu, you look great."

"Really?" Blu questioned as he tried to lean his head up.

"Yeah, really." Jewel confirmed with a small smile. "I'm proud of you for putting on this work. I hope you didn't push yourself too hard just for me though."

"Everything that I do is for you and the kids, Jewel." Blu informed her with a smile, but he felt his eyelids beginning to give out. His entire body was crying out for sleep and he could not fight it. "But I...Need...A little...Sleep."

Before Jewel could respond, Blu was already fast asleep. She smiled and slowly stroked her wingtip against the side of his face, silently thanking Blu for everything that he had done for them. He meant what he said about doing anything for his family. "Rest well, lovehawk."

* * *

><p><strong>That brings us to the end of chapter 6. I thought of this chapter idea because I wanted to try and add some comedy into the story. I thank ya'll for reading and until next time, ciao.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: the past

**Life in the Amazon**

**Chapter 7: the past  
><strong>

**Yo, what up, it's Assassin, and welcome to chapter 7. Ya'll enjoying the story so far, I hope so because I'm not sure if I will continue Rio stories after this one. My future is based on my fans for the Rio archive. But until then, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Blu and Jewel had never seen so many birds come together in one area that left them quite surprised to how many blue macaws still lived around here, but nevertheless, they were not complaining. Tonight as the night they were going to tell both tribes of their story and how they came to be what they are today. It was certainly a long story to tell, but it was time everyone knew the truth.<p>

Blu, Jewel, and their three children were standing on the top of a small look-a-like stage, gathered around at the front of both tribes whom were gathered in a lines and were seated on the ground with Eduardo, Mimi and Roberto, Nico, Pedro, and Rafael at the front.

By now, the two blue macaws were already half-way through their story, but they still had plenty to tell. Both of them took turns with telling their story to the tribes who remained in silent and allowed them to speak without interruption.

"Once we escaped and were still chained together, Blu and I escaped and slept in this building structure in the jungle for the night, and in the morning, we agreed to get this chain off and go our separate ways." Jewel continued their story. "The next morning after our attempts failed, that's when we first met Rafael who told us that he knew a friend who could get this chain off our talons. Together, the three of us headed to the city, and had some troubles along the way...Including almost falling to our deaths."

At that point, Blu chuckled and nervously rubbed the back of his neck when the memory of them both falling from that hand glider appeared into his mind. Nevertheless, he continued their story. "When we thought we made it to our destination, we met Nico and Pedro who as you know, I had already met them when I first arrived in Rio. They told us that we just missed Luiz, but then they introduced us to their club. We didn't really feel like going, but not like we had a chance at that point. But when the two introduced us to the samba, Jewel and I were dancing like there was no tomorrow, and before we knew it, we were both dancing with each other. We were beginning to warm up to each other and we even moved in to kiss."

"But then the moment was ruined when these monkeys ripped apart the club." Jewel spoke up once Blu stopped to take a couple of breaths. "Their leader was trying to take us back to Nigel, but we refused and a war between birds and monkeys erupted. Blu and I were able to escape and we both rode the rest of the way to Luiz's on this tram with Rafael, Nico and Pedro joining us. On our way there, Blu tried to confess his feelings for me with a little help from Nico and Pedro, but he choked on a petal that ruined the mood. But then we finally made it to Luiz and he tried to get the chain off using..." she paused at that point, not wishing their children to hear. "Let's just say things went a little uncontrollable."

"But the good thing was that Luiz had got the chain off our talons and we were free!" Blu spoke a little too enthusiastic. "Jewel celebrated her freedom, but at that point, I thought that my chances to confess my feelings were over and I began to walk away. Jewel caught up to me and was about to offer me to come with her, but I spoke first, and we got into a fight and she took off. As I walked away with Rafael trying to comfort me, Nico and Pedro told us that Nigel had kidnapped Jewel and was taking her to Carnaval where the smugglers were passing through. I saw Linda there, but my top priority was to save Jewel. The five of us-including Luiz-went to save her, but it was a trap and Nigel caught me, Nico, Pedro and Rafael."

The crowd of blue macaws looked somewhat sad yet interested and was eager to hear more, especially Eduardo and Mimi. But they still remained silent and were eager to hear more.

Now it was Jewel's turn to continue their story together. "We were loaded onto a plane, but that boy, Fernando, tried to save us, but Nigel caught him. As we were going to be kidnapped from Rio, Blu was smart and used a fire extinguisher-thing to escape. We freed all of the birds and used their cages to block the smugglers from catching us. Everyone escaped except for me and Blu, he still couldn't fly. I tried to comfort him, assuring Blu that everything was okay and that I wouldn't leave him. But right before we can figure out a plan, Nigel appeared and grabbed Blu and tried to choke him. I jumped on Nigel and attacked him, trying to save Blu, but he knocked me back and caused me to collapse on the ground. Before I could recover, a cage fell and broke my wing."

Jewel cringed slightly as the thought of her wing being snapped out of place sent chills down her spine. She held her right wing against her left wing whilst she thought back to that day. Never before had she been in so much pain.

Blu placed a wing over her and comforted her with a one-wing hugged. He decided to finish off their story. "I thought I was done for, but I grabbed the fire extinguisher I used to escape and launched Nigel out of the plane. But before I could figure out what to do next, the plane began to lose altitude and Jewel slipped out. I tried to save her, but I was too late and could only watch as she dropped towards the ocean. Refusing to let her die alone, I jumped after Jewel and grabbed her in my wings as we slowly fell to our doom. I finally confessed my feelings to her and she responded with our first passionate kiss. At that moment, I felt my heart beating a lot faster and before I knew it, I spread my wings and took flight for the first time ever, carrying Jewel safely in my talons. I took her back to Tulio who promised to care of her wing."

Here, a few blue macaws cooed in response with a couple of them clapping. Eduardo was quite surprised to what his son-in-law had done just to save his daughter and be with her for a few more seconds. Now that was the kind of bird he knew his Jewel deserved.

"I stuck by Jewel every day until her recover, and the day we were free, we flew together into the jungle where our new home was. Over the next three years, we lived right at the edge of jungle by the city where we raised our children and lived a nice quiet life until we heard about more blue macaws being alive that brings us to where we are today." Blu concluded the rest of their story and took a slight bow for no reason.

The blue macaws and scarlet macaws cheered and clapped after hearing such a magical tale. Eduardo and Mimi moved forward to praise the lovebirds personally. Mimi hugged Jewel closely whilst Eduardo simply shook talons with Blu.

"You certainly are a kind bird, Blu." Eduardo praised with a small smile.

"Thank you, sir." Blu thanked with a nod.

"That was a wonderful story, Jewel." Mimi told her niece as she hugged her closely and lifted her off her talons.

"Thanks, Aunt Mimi." Jewel smiled whilst wondering how long she was going to be stuck like this.

Whilst the blue macaws and scarlet macaws were cheering loudly, Nico and Pedro jumped into the air to catch their attention. The two best friends spun around each other and announced the same title simultaneously. "Party time!"

The tribes cheered in respond and departed in random directions throughout the beautiful night-time sky to celebrate, some even wearing face paint. Blu and Jewel turned towards each other with a smile and held wings as they jumped into the air to dance along with their friends with their kids following closely. Together, they danced like they were no tomorrow in the center of the tribe as the main attraction, dancing with one another whilst holding wings.

"Woo-hoo!" Blu called out and spun Jewel around in circles in mid-air. He had certainly got that amazon feeling in him.

"Someone's adapting to the amazon nicely!" Jewel stated as she spun around Blu with her back facing towards him. She leaned back for them both to share a quick kiss.

"It took some time, Jewel, but you were right the entire time." Blu admitted. "This place is wonderful, this place is our home."

Jewel could not be happier to hear those words from her mate. She opened her beak whilst smiling widely and giggled slightly during their dance. Albeit she loved that Blu was finally settled in, she always still see him as the same kind-hearted, intelligent yet clumsy blue macaw she had fallen in love with three years ago.

The night was young and wild, and the moon was bright. Tonight could not turn into a better night for everyone to be up and dancing to the samba. Did life in the amazon get any better than this?

* * *

><p>When morning had arrived early in the morning, Blu was disturbed from his peaceful sleep when he felt something playfully ticking the feathers at the side of his face. He chuckled slightly, expecting it to Blu his mate nuzzling him. "Jewel, that tickles."<p>

Once his eyes were opened fully and he could see clearly, Blu cried out in fear when a giant tarantula hung over him. His screams caused Tiago and the rest of his friends to fly out of the hollow, leaving the tarantula alone with Blu, who jumped out of his nest and quickly tried to locate some bug spray in his fanny pack.

"Hey, how do you think I feel, buddy?" the tarantula told him whilst crawling his way towards the exit of the hollow. "Every time I try to get some sleep, those kids want to use me for pranks."

Once the tarantula was gone, Blu had found his bug spray and rapidly sprayed in in random directions to avoid catching any germs or any unnecessary illness. He loved the amazon now; he still had a fear of gems. He got too caught up in spraying that he was unaware of someone approaching him from behind.

"Morning Blu, what are-"

In the act of panic, Blu jumped around and sprayed the bug spray in Jewel's direction, accidentally spraying her in her eyes. He jumped back when he realized what he had done and dropped the bug spray.

"Ahh! My eyes!" Jewel cried out whilst holding her wings against her eyes that were now stinging in pain.

"Jewel!" Blu raised his voice in panic and quickly took her in his wings, but that was not going to mean much now. "Jewel, I'm sorry! I didn't mean-I'm sorry!"

"Oh, my eyes." Jewel repeated a second time whilst unable to keep still in one spot due to the pain.

"Jewel, I'm so, so, sorry." Blu apologized multiple times as he took one of her wings and helped her sit down in their nest together. He tried to move her other wing to take a closer inspection, but she could not move her wing due to the pain. "Jewel, please, let me look."

Jewel obliged after a few more seconds and moved her wing away from her eyes, but she had to keep them half-closed to avoid any more pain.

Blu gasped slightly when he noticed the damage his bug spray had done to her eyes. Now they were burning up and her normal beautiful turquoise eyes were now burning up with redness and tears at the bottom of her eyes. What had he done? He could have blinded her permanently? In fact, he who was to say that he had not already blinded her? "Jewel, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to spray your eyes. It's just, Tiago scared me with a spider again, and you know how scared I am of them, and added to the fact that they contain plenty of unhealthy germs that can be-"

"Blu, I get it." Jewel assured in a now calmer tone when he began talking too much. She placed her wing back over her eyes. "Look, just go and get my Aunt Mimi, she'll know what to do."

"Okay, okay." Blu agreed and pecked the side of her beak, but by the look across her face, she did not look happy one bit. "I'll go and get Mimi. Just sit there and don't move."

Quick as he could go, Blu quickly jumped out of his tree hollow and flew as fast as his wings would carry him, setting course towards Mimi's tree hollow. Along the way, he encountered Roberto who was talking to a few of his friends until he noticed Blu flying past.

"Morning Blu, how's it going?" Roberto greeted, but the blue macaw did not stop to return the greeting and continued flying towards the direction he was heading towards. Feeling that it was a little rude, Roberto bid his friends goodbye and took flight to catch up with Blu during mid-flight. "Blu, I said "good morning", didn't you hear me?"

"Sorry Roberto, but now's not a good time." Blu explained, his eyes were locked towards the direction he was flying towards.

"What's wrong?" Roberto inquired with a hint of worry. Albeit that they were not family, but Roberto cared for Blu and his family and their well-being.

"It's a long story, but Jewel's eyes are hurt and I need to go and get Mimi." Blu explained in a quick tone, but at that moment, he realized that the other blue macaw could be useful at this moment. "Listen, can you do me a favor and watch Jewel until I get back? I don't want her to be alone, especially now."

Blu would not deny that he and Roberto did not get off to a good start since Blu got the impression that Roberto was trying to replace him in his family, but as time went on, Blu learned to trust him. After all, Roberto was the only one who was not mad at him for losing the game in the Pit of Doom and he was the one who defended him from Eduardo when he assumed that Blu had betrayed them.

"Of course, I'll head on over there right now." Roberto nodded and performed a one-hundred and eighty degree turn.

Now that he was gone, Blu picked up the pace more to get to Mimi's home, all while worrying for his mate's safety. How could he have been that clumsy? He could not change what he did in the past, but now he had to focus on the future.

* * *

><p>Jewel cringed slightly whilst Mimi carefully placed some cucumber slices onto her eyes to help with the damage. Blu was seated at the other end of the tree hollow, looking concerned whilst Roberto was outside playing a game of soccer with the kids.<p>

"Is she going to be okay?" Blu inquired in a low tone with a hint of worry.

"Jewel's going to be okay, Blu." Mimi assured as she applied some pressure. "Just a little eye swelling. Just leave these cucumbers on for a while and they should go back down in no time."

"Thanks Aunt Mimi." Jewel thanked, finally able to raise a smile since the accident.

"Anything for my little wildflower." Mimi assured with a smile. "I better head back home; keep an eye on her, Blu, her eyes should be fine within an hour or so. I'll come back to check on you soon."

Blu nodded and thanked Mimi before she left their hollow, leaving the two alone. He felt awkward and nervous at this point, the exact same feeling when he first met Jewel. Despite how he felt, he had to take care of Jewel since this was his fault in the first place. "Jewel...Look, I know you're mad at me, but I have to stay with you until you can take those off. I know you probably don't even want to look at me right now-well, you can't anyway-but if you want to be alone away from me for a while, I understand."

Jewel only sighed in response and beckoned for Blu to approach her. Blu walked towards her a little nervously and took a seat beside her in the same nest. Once they were together, Jewel took Blu's wing in her own. "Blu, you don't have to do that, I'm not mad at you. I understand that it was an accident; I know you would never hurt me on purpose. Just don't feel like I don't want you around me at this point, okay?"

Blu nodded in response though she could not see him. "Okay, Jewel, and again, I am sorry. If it makes you feel better, I did that to myself once."

Jewel chuckled slightly in response and used her wing to locate Blu's face. She leaned to the side and pecked him on the beak. "You're right, that did make me feel better. But don't keep apologizing, Blu, I forgive you. Now come on, enough of what happened to me. Let's just try to cope until my eyes are better."

Once an hour had passed, Mimi had arrived back at the tree hollow to check on her niece. She carefully took the cucumbers away from Jewel's eyes and was relieved to see the swelling had gone down and the redness in her eyes was gone. "Can you see everything, okay, Jewel?"

Jewel had to blink her eyes a few times before answering to test her vision. Her eyes were blurred at first, but after a few more blinks, she could see perfect again. "I can see again! It worked, Aunt Mimi."

"Nothing cures eyes like cucumber." Mimi replied with a smile. "Glad you're all right, and try not to get yourselves into any more trouble."

"We promise." Blu promised as he placed a wing over his mate.

"Good, now I don't have to tell my brother about this." Mimi assured with a wink. She turned around and took flight away from their tree hollow.

Blu felt a little nervous with the mention of his father-in-law and chuckled nervously as he rubbed his talon behind the back of his neck. He was not looking forward to see his reaction if that were the case.

"Come on, lovehawk." Jewel spoke up as she took Blu's wing and escorting him towards the exit. "It's still early, let's go and enjoy our day together, as a family."

* * *

><p><strong>That brings us to the end of chapter 7, ya'll. Clumsy Blu accidentally spraying bug spray into Jewel's eyes. See ya'll for the next chapter.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: talent show

**Life in the Amazon**

**Chapter 8: talent show  
><strong>

**Yo everyone, what up? Today's Friday, everybody's favorite day of the week and what better to enjoy your Friday than a chapter from your good-old author Assassin's Creed Master. This chapter is a little shorter compared to the ones being published so far, but I am sure ya'll will enjoy. With that said and done, happy reading folks.**

* * *

><p>The young intelligent blue macaw named Bia felt a wave of nervous around her as she stood backstage. Tonight as the night the talent show was ready and soon she was going to be up next. Despite all of her practice over the past couple of weeks with her parents and friends, she still felt extremely nervously, knowing that if she made one minor mistake in her performance, she would be the laughing stock of the amazon.<p>

Bia attempted to calm herself down since she still had a little bit of time to prepare. She quietly spoke to herself in the corner whilst other performers around her were speaking with one another. "Okay, okay, just relax, Bia. Deep breath. You're smart, you've been practicing for too long now, nothing could go wrong. Just...Just imagine you're alone. Just think of the things you love."

"And next up we have the Flying Stars group!" an announcer called out.

Whilst she was in deep thought, the next performers got up to the stage that were a small band known as the "Flying Stars". One of the was a big male blue macaw, two of them were average size males, and the last two were average size females. The five of them got onto the stage where there were dozens of birds from different tribes watching, sitting in man-made Coliseum circled shape seats and a few meet in front of them were Nico, Pedro, and Rafael as judges.

"Wow, big crowd." the female spoke up, surprised to how many people had turned up for this.

Once the crowd had settled and went silence, the five of them began performing tricks. The big male was not as athletic as his partners and could not performer as many flips, but could be pretty good when it came to tricks that required strength. As for the rest of them, the remaining four performed a couple of tricks and flips.

Whilst they performed their show, Bia knew she was up next and was getting more nervous as each second went by. She took a look in a pond of water that served as a reflection for her. Her Great Aunt had helped decorate her feathers to look nice for the talent show. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, knowing that there was no going back now, especially with all of her family watching.

As a few more moments went by, the Flying Stars group finished their performance the same as they auditioned with the largest male standing in the center with his wings up in the air, one of the males and one of the females jumped onto the big blue macaw's wings each whilst holding the others wings with their spare wings held in the air. The other male jumped up and stood on their wings using his own wings to stand instead of his talons. And the last female jumped up and placed her talons onto his own with her wings spread.

The crowd cheered for them whilst clapping their wings together. Nico, Pedro and Rafael cheered also and held up a couple of signs each that had their number on each one with what rating they gave them on a scale from 1-10. Nico gave them a nine, Pedro gave them an eight-point-five, and Rafael gave them a nine too.

The Flying Stars jumped back onto the stage and held wings as they bowed down before using their skills to exit the stage in style. The five of them certainly look confident that they had won this, but they would not know until it was over.

"And next, we have Bia the blue macaw!" the same announcer called out.

"Bia's on next, Blu." Jewel informed her mate sitting beside her whilst clapping. She, Blu, and Carla were sitting at the front of the row with Eduardo and Mimi. Tiago was not present since he too had entered the talent show and had performed his talent already, and he certainly had been practicing his rapping all right.

"I can't wait." Blu replied before he slowly halted his clapping along with the rest of the crowd.

Bia put on her determined expression and marched through the man-made curtains, standing right in front of the crowd before her. She too was certainly surprised to how many locals of the amazon had turned up. Sure, she expected a big crowd, but not this big. She looked towards the crowd to see her family seated at the front. Blu waved to her and winked to assure her that she would do fine.

Once the crowd was silent, the small band of birds from Rio nearby began to play a samba tune and a spotlight that Bia was confused to its location was moved towards her. Once the music had got off to a good beat, Bia spread her wings and began to dance towards the samba, performing different techniques of dancing styles, some of which were inherited from her mother.

She was doing great during her performance, so far so good. Albeit she still felt nervous about being in front of this many birds, but she did exactly what her father had taught her, and that was too think about the things she loved most, and that was exactly what she did. Her father, her mother, her brother, her sister, her uncles, samba, reading, and many more.

"She's doing amazing, Jewel." Blu whispered towards his loved one. But he still felt a little concerned towards his daughter, hoping she would not make a clumsy mistake that would cost her dearly.

"I know, I'm so proud of her, Blu." Jewel returned the whisper with a small smile.

As a couple of long moments passed by, Bia prepared to finish her performance with a spin whilst spreading her wings to the music. To finish off her dance, she performed a cart-wheel in the center of the stage before performing a back-flip. Her talons landed perfectly against the stage floor and she stood proudly with her wings raised above her head.

The second her performance was finished, the crowd erupted with cheers and stood up to cheer for her whilst clapping their wings together.

The most excited of them all was Jewel who was calling out enthusiastically whist jumping on the spot she was stand on. "Woo-hoo! That's my daughter! I'm so proud of you, honey!"

Blu could not be more proud of his daughter to, but he did not lose control of himself with cheers. Instead, he smiled and continued clapping for his daughter, winking towards her a second time to which she noticed and returned the wink.

Nico, Pedro and Rafael cheered too before picking up their voting sighs and holding them up above their heads. Nico gave her a ten, Pedro gave Bia a ten, and Rafael gave Bia a nine-point-8.

"Give it up for Bia, everyone!" Nico called out to crowd as he set his sign down and cheered for her.

Bia took a few bows to thank the crowd for their kindness until she retreated off the stage, feeling relieved yet proud of herself for getting through her fears. Even if she did not win, at least she performed her best. Whilst she made her way off the stage, she was completely caught of guard when her great aunt picked up and held her close in her wings.

"Bia, that was amazing!" Mimi enthusiastically told her great niece, twirling around in circles whilst holding her close against her chest.

"Thanks, Aunt Mimi!" Bia thanked, but she was beginning to feel dizzy. "Uh, can you put me down now, please?"

Mimi continued spinning a few more times until she placed Bia back onto her talons. The young chick was a little dizzy from the spinning, but she recovered in a matter of seconds, and just in time to see her family had personally arrived backstage to congratulate her.

Blu, Jewel, Tiago, Carla, and Eduardo each praised her performance individually as they circled around her and all got together in a group hug.

"That was amazing, Bia, I'm so proud of you."

"You were amazing out there, honey!"

"You were awesome, sis'!"

"Great job, Bia!"

"That's my granddaughter."

"Thanks everyone." Bia thanked with her eyes closed, feeling comfort from her family as they hugged her closely. Albeit she was feeling a little cramped, but she did not mind, especially in the warmth of her loved ones.

After a few more performances, Nico, Pedro, and Rafael announced that it was time to pick a winner. They narrowed them down to three performers: Bia for her dancing, the Flying Stars band, and a female scarlet macaw who had sang. The winners were only going to win some medals, but it was not the prize that mattered, it was the thought that counted.

Once the crowd had settled down and were silent, Nico cleared his throat and spoke loudly for everyone to hear him, especially with his small size. "All right, ladies and gentlemen, it's time to announce our winners! My best friends and I have thought about long hard, and we had to admit that it was hard to pick the top three and we wish everyone could win. Let's get straight to the winnings. Coming in first place and winning the gold medal was...Bia with her talent dancing!"

Bia was taken back by the announcement of her winning first place that caused her to smile widely. The crowd cheered for her a second time that gave Bia a feeling that she enjoyed, a feeling that she felt was never going to get old. "I won?" she asked Nico whom approached her with a small medal in his talons.

"You sure did, Bia." Nico confirmed, flying up towards her head and proceeding to place the gold medal around her neck. "Congratulations, Bia."

Bia was still too surprised to believe this, even after she held up the medal in her tiny wings where a first place was carved in the center. She assumed that Luiz had made this, and he did a great job she had to admit. "Wow..." she spoke in disbelief.

With Bia in first place, Pedro and Rafael announced the other two winners of that talent show with the Flying Stars coming in second place and winning the silver medal that only one of them could wear and who better to wear it than the female in charge. And lastly the third medal in bronze was given to the female scarlet macaw for her singing performance.

Tonight had turned out to be one of the greatest nights ever for Bia's life. She finally found the courage to overcome her fears of stage fright, she performance and excellent dance and she won the gold medal. Did life in the amazon get any better than this? This was going to be a night she would forever cherish for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>With the talent show finals over and the winners announced, it was time for local wildlife to get some sleep for the night. The family of five blue macaws traveled back to their home to get some sleep for the night, along the way, each of them was still praising Bia on her performance. Tiago would not deny that he was hoping to get at least third place, but nevertheless, he was still glad that his sister won.<p>

The second they arrived home, Jewel announced that it was time for bed. Like usual, she sang a lullaby for her three children as they slowly closed their eyes and drifted off into a peace-loving sleep with the exception of Bia, whom was still half-awake.

Jewel smiled and placed her wing towards the side Bia's face, slowly stroking her wingtip up and down her daughter's cheek. She whispered sweetly to avoid waking Tiago and Carla up, praising her daughter one more time for her performance. "Bia, you've made me so proud of you tonight. I knew you had it in you, I knew my little girl could do it."

"Thanks Mom." Bia whispered whilst trying to keep her eyes awake, but despite her efforts, her mind was requesting sleep.

Jewel leaned down and planted a kiss on Bia's forehead to bid her goodnight. "I love you, my little angel."

Bia opened her beak to reply, but before she was aware, the world around her now longer existed and she leaned her head against her nest, drifting off slowly to sleep.

Satisfied that her daughter was sleeping, Jewel got out of Bia's nest and proceeded to join Blu in their own little nest. The two shared a quick kiss and got down onto their sides with Blu holding Jewel closely in his wings. Once they were in a comfortable position, the two closed their eyes and cuddled closely until they were sleeping soundly.

* * *

><p><strong>The talent show is over, ladies and gentlemen, and winner is Bia! Give her a round of applause everybody. I was originally going to show Tiago rapping, but I am terrible when it comes to rhyming, especially when it comes to rapping. Anyway, stay tuned for the next, folks, and until next time, ciao.<strong>

**Here are a few authors with special shoutouts.**

**_Ricardo the Black Hawk_: a good friend of mine whom I considered to be the greatest author for the Rio community.**

**_EgilMaster365_: a newcomer for the Rio community whom has got off to a great start with his first story so far.**

**_Arlene the Scarlet Macaw_: another good friend of mine with her story about Minnesota. **

**_Loco Vampire_: another good friend of mine whom is an excellent drawer. **


	9. Chapter 9: happy birthday

**Life in the Amazon**

**Chapter 9: happy birthday**

**Yo, what up fellow readers of FanFiction. Assassin's Creed Master here and welcome to chapter 9. Nothing much to say in this author's note, other than only twenty-three days until Christmas. Enjoy the chapter, ya'll. **

* * *

><p>Today could not be a greater day for Blu to wake up extremely early as usual. When his eyes were open, the first thing they met was the beautiful creature cuddled up to him in her sleep and this caused him to smile deeply.<p>

Today was Jewel's eighteenth birthday.

That was right. Blu was more excited than perusal and could not wait to celebrate this glorious day, especially now that she had her father and aunt to celebrate it with. In the past, Blu and his family would usually celebrate their birthdays together as a family in their home, simple making a small birthday cake to eat, but this time; it was going to be different.

Blu was going to give Jewel the best birthday of her life. He had it all planned out and had his plans prepared to discuss with the others, keeping this whole event a secret to surprise Jewel.

Slowly, Blu took his wings from around Jewel and planted a kiss on her head, causing her to smile slightly in her sleep as she stirred around slightly. The first thing that Blu had planned for this special surprise was to require Bia's assistance. He approached her nest and knelt down, slowly snaking her awake with his wing whilst whispering calmly. "Bia, Bia, honey, time to get up."

Bia turned over onto her back until she was awake to see her father standing over her. Immediately, she knew what day it was the second her eyes were open and remembered her job to help make this day fantastic. "Morning Dad. Is it time?"

"That's right." Blu confirmed with a nod. "I need you, your sister and your brother to keep your mother distracted until midday. I'm going to meet up with the others now, if your mother asks, just tell her your Pop-pop is teaching more of leadership, okay?"

"You got it, Dad." Bia assured with a supportive wink.

Blu nodded and patted her back for a quick second before he had to leave to get his preparations organized. He reached the edge of his tree hollow and extended his wings out from his sides, taking a deep breath before he leaped outside and took flight, setting course for The Grove where all of his friends should be waiting for him on time.

* * *

><p>Once finding his way to The Grove, Blu landed inside and was relieved to see Eduardo, Mimi, Roberto, Nico and Pedro ready and prepared. Albeit Nico and Pedro were looking extremely tired, especially for birds who do nothing but party all the time, but as long as they were here and prepared, Blu could not ask for anything more.<p>

Eduardo was the first to notice Blu and greeted him. "Ah, Blu, you made it."

"Well, I was the one who organized to meet here." Blu reminded whilst proceeding his way towards them.

"Point taken." Eduardo noted, but now was not the time to discuss who organized what. "Now, is everyone prepared to make my Jewel's birthday great?"

"I'm ready." Blu answered.

"You bet!" Mimi responded in a little loud tone.

"We're on it." Roberto nodded; pumping his wing to his chest as a simple way of showing he was prepared.

Nico and Pedro only waved in response whilst they were too busy trying to keep their eyes open.

"Good." Eduardo seemed satisfied with their responses and opened his beak to issue everyone their plans, but then a struck of realization hit him. Jewel was his daughter of course, and he could not wait to celebrate her birthday with her since she had returned to him, but this was all Blu's idea and it would not be right to take it away from him. "Oh, um, Blu, I assume you have everything prepared?"

"One step ahead, sir." Blu assured as he picked up a notebook he had brought with him with a list of plans. Check one was to make sure Bia was awake and that was ticked off. Now he had plenty more of things to do today. "Bia, Tiago and Carla are going to keep Jewel distracted until everything's ready, in the meantime..." he trailed off and flipped through the pages.

Eduardo could not help but feel it was a little awkward for his son-in-law to be holding something invented by humans, especially with his rule of no human items allowed that had been removed now. Nevertheless, as long as it kept life in the amazon well for Blu and his family, then he had an exception.

"Okay." Blu cleared his throat after locating his list. "Nico, Pedro, as you two are the one birds I know-other than myself-whom know how to read and write, I need you both to make a banner with "Happy Birthday", written across it."

"We on it." Nico nodded with a supportive thumb up, or the best a canary could give anyway. Once he and Pedro splashed some water onto their faces, the duo made haste to get their job done.

"Aunt Mimi, think you can handle the decorations around her?" Blu inquired with an eyebrow raised. Mimi was the only blue macaw here that he knew had experience with decorating.

"Of course." Mimi nodded excitedly. She looked up and countered each of her wingtips to take note of the decorations she was going to need to make this place look. "I'll need flowers, vines, petals, and some extra help."

"I'll leave that up to you." Blu replied, trusting his aunt-in-law to handle her job without his help. He shifted his attention back towards Roberto, debriefing him his job. "Roberto, do you think you and your friends can handle food and drink?"

"No problem." Roberto assured with a supportive nod. "I know this amazon at the back of my mind. I'll get to it right away."

Blu nodded and Roberto departed in a matter of seconds. Last but not least, Blu turned towards Eduardo for his job which could turn out to be the most important job out of them all. "Sir, do you think you could invite the tribe here without Jewel figuring out what we have planned for her? You're the only one I know who knows everyone here, as the leader of course."

"If it's for my daughter's happiness, then you can count on me, Blu." Eduardo replied, standing firm with a salute. "I'll get to it right away."

Eduardo turn to leave, but then a question appeared into his mind that needed answering. "Blu, if I might ask, what will you be doing?"

"I will be keeping Jewel distracted until it's time." Blu explained. "But can you make sure everything's in tip-top shape? I want this to be perfect."

"I'll handle it if anything goes wrong." Eduardo assured, but he was confident that nothing could go wrong today. "But everything should be fine. Now you get going and be with your mate. We'll handle it from here."

* * *

><p>As a couple of hours went by, Jewel opened her beautiful turquoise with her face lying flat against her nest she shared with Blu. She turned around onto her back and was caught off guard when her mate and three children were standing over. How long they had been waiting for her to wake up was a mystery, but as long as they were, she did not mind.<p>

"Happy Birthday, Mom!" "Happy Birthday, Jewel!" her family greeted her simultaneously.

"Aww." Jewel smiled as she got up properly to hug her family closely. "You guys remembered?"

"Why wouldn't we remember, Jewel?" Blu asked her whilst he returned the hug, embracing her in his warmth. "Have we ever forgotten your birthday?"

"No, but you did use a calendar when we lived in the city, remember?" Jewel reminded with a smirk.

Blu only chuckled in response and continued to hold her close in his wings. "I don't need a calendar to remember my beautiful Jewel's birthday."

Jewel only smiled in response and continued to hold her family in an embrace. She was the one who finally ended their hug when she took note that only Blu, Tiago, Bia, and Carla were present. Where were Eduardo and Mimi? Surely they would have never forgotten her birthday, would they?

"Is everything okay, Jewel?" Blu inquired when he noticed a hint of sadness across her face.

"Blu, where's my dad? Where's my aunt?" Jewel asked in a lower tone than usual.

"I'm not sure, Jewel." Blu answered, but this was to only avoid spoiling the surprise. But he had not expected her to think that the rest of her family had forgotten her birthday.

Jewel was now shredding a couple of tears before any of them could respond further. It was more than obvious that she had been away from her father for years, but that did not mean he would forget such an important day, would he? It was certainly looking that way. "Blu, do you think my dad and my aunt Mimi forget it was my birthday?"

"No, no, of course not, Jewel." Blu reassured as he took her into his wings again for another hug. He hated it when Jewel cried; he did not want to see her like this. "Shh, shh, there, there, don't cry. I promise, your family would never forget it was your birthday. You have to remember Jewel that it is early morning and maybe something came up. I don't know, maybe they're still sleeping."

"I...I guess that could be true." Jewel agreed with a sniff.

Blu lifted his wingtip and slowly moved his wingtips under her eyes to dry those years. "There, there, don't cry, Jewel. How about we have breakfast and then we go for a fly around the amazon for a while?"

Jewel merely nodded in response. Deep down, she hoped that Eduardo and Mimi would turn up any moment now.

The family of five gathered to the center of their home where Blu had brought them breakfast already. He had brought two Brazil nuts for him and Jewel whilst the kids ate some blueberries. Jewel still kept a sad expression across her face, but at least she was not crying anymore, but that frown was going to change soon when he showed what he had planned for her.

But for now, he simple made conversation between them. "Remember your birthday last year, Jewel?"

"How could I not?" Jewel replied with a slight grin. "That was the year you surprised me with that big birthday cake at Nico and Pedro's club. Wow, I ate a lot that day."

"It was pretty fun." Blu recalled after taking a bite out of his breakfast. "Well, not cake this year."

"Aww, does that mean no more cake for any of us when it's our birthday?" Tiago whined with a slightly disappointed face.

"Don't worry, Tiago." Blu assured his young son. "We don't need cake to have a good time. I'm sure the food here is better than silly-old cake, right?"

"I guess." Tiago agreed with a somewhat glum face. He did love food from the city, especially cake, but this was his home now and it was time to learn new things.

Blu got back to the previous subject once Tiago was finished. "I'm sure this year is going to be a great birthday, Jewel. Remember when you always asked if we could go to the amazon for a while someday?"

"And every time you would make an excuse because you were afraid?" Jewel responded, but she was smiling to let Blu know she was kidding.

Blu only chuckled nervously in response and rubbed his wing behind the back of his head. "I wasn't scared...I, um, well...You see, oh jeez. Um, well."

He noticed his family was all giving him that look to tell him that they were not buying this. "Okay, I admit it; I was afraid, but I was only doing it to protect you guys. I love you all too much; I didn't want anything to happen to us. I care about you all."

"And we all care for you too, Blu." Jewel agreed with a slight smile. "We know you were overprotective of us, but that's all in the past now. We live here now, in the wild. Where we belong."

"I love the wild life here." Bia spoke up. "The plants and insects here are magnificent."

"This place is awesome!" Tiago added. "I made a lot of new friends!"

"And don't forget we have Pop-pop and Great Aunt Mimi." Carla reminded them, but she did not look all that interested.

Blu continued rubbing the back of his neck, knowing that his family was right. He too had adjusted to his new life here, but he would never forget all the memories they shared in the city. "I know, and I love it here too, really, I do. But we're still going to visit the city in the summer, right?"

"Of course, Blu." Jewel assured with a slight nod.

The family of five decided to eat in silence until their breakfast was finished. To start off with celebrating Jewel's birthday until it was midday, Blu allowed her to choose where she wanted to go and he prayed that she would not ask to go to The Groove, but that was highly unlikely since they only went there at night usually.

There was choice of destination was a certain part of the tribe to admire the waterfalls for a while.

* * *

><p>Whilst the birthday girl was completely unaware to the surprise, her family and friends had secretly been preparing The Grove. The place was looking great so far, and they were confident that Jewel would love this.<p>

Nico and Pedro had just finished designing the banner and used vines to tie them around some branches to keep it held up. Once it was secured in place, the duo jumped back to admire their work.

"Now that's a banner." Nico praised himself as he and Pedro shared a quick high-five.

"Looks great, guys." Roberto complemented from nearby. He and a few others were finished getting food organizing and decided to relax for a while until it was time. "What does it say again?"

""Happy Birthday, Jewe!"." Nico answered, but then his tiny eyes widened when he realized an error in their banner. He spun around and panicked when his fears were true. "Pedro, you spelled "Jewel" wrong! Where's the L?"

"Jewel had an L in it?" Pedro questioned. Obviously, he had no idea where he had done wrong.

Nico only sighed in response and slapped a wing against his face. "Man, now we got to start again. We still got time, right?"

"We got a couple of hours left; we're good on time for now." Mimi assured from nearby where she and a couple of other females were decorating the place with flowers. "Better get started."

Nico only sighed in frustration and prepared to take the banner down to start again. "Man, now we need to get all our equipment again."

"Not to mention more food." Roberto added when he noticed they had not gathered as much food and drink as they thought they would.

"And we still got more than half this place to decorate!" Mimi added in a panicked tone.

This caused everyone else to panic. Unless they picked up the pace, they were never going to get this place done in time, and Blu certainly would not be happy. What they needed the most was more assistance, but too many blue macaws were too busy with their own activates for a while. When all hope seemed lost, a familiar voice spoke up.

"You guys need help?"

The small group turned towards the exit of The Grove to see Diego and his mate Rose holding position in mid-air with a group of gold and blue macaws behind them.

"Whoa." Roberto breathed in surprise.

"We need more than help." Nico requested. He began to list down the required items fast. "We need to get this place decorated with flowers, a new banner, and a lot of food and drink."

"No problem." Diego assured with a nod. "Rose and her friends are experts at decorating and know the best locations, my homies here know the best locations for food, and we also know where to get some stuff for that banner. Leave it all to us."

Nico sighed in relief, assuming that fate was looking their way. He put on his determined face and acted as a leader to the now bigger group. "All right, everyone, our friend Blu is counting on us to get this place in tip-top shape for his mate's birthday. What do you say, everyone? Can we do it?"

The band of macaws cheered in response to let Nico know they had his support.

"Good." Nico nodded. "Now let's get to it."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Blu and Jewel held wings whilst they were sitting on a log together, watching the beautiful waterfall together. Tiago, Bia and Carla were off nearby doing their own activates. Tiago was splashing around in a small pond, Carla was relaxing and enjoying the morning sky and Bia was admiring a butterfly that was perched on her wingtip.<p>

"Happy Birthday, Jewel." Blu spoke up as he leaned over and pecked the side of her beak.

"Thanks Blu." Jewel smiled, slowly leaning down to her left to rest her head against his chest. She closed her eyes for a moment and listened to the sound of Blu's heart beating peacefully. "Any birthday surprises for me this year?"

That was more than true, but this time, Blu decided to bend the truth some more until it was time. "I was going to surprise you by pretending to forget, but I thought that would be a little lie. Hey, maybe that's why your dad and aunt aren't here. Maybe they're pretending to forget, and any moment now, they're going to jump out and surprise you."

Jewel chuckled in response, secretly wishing that was true. "Maybe, but I hope that's true, Blu. I really hope they didn't forget."

"Of course they didn't forget, Jewel." Blu reassured, rubbing his wing up and down her back to calm her down. "They're your family."

"You're my family." Jewel reminded, but that was more than obvious.

"Just try not to worry about it, Jewel." Blu suggested, hoping he did not have to keep it up this long. Why couldn't it be midday all ready? "It's your birthday, Jewel, don't be sad. I promise, today's going to turn out to be great. Now come on, why don't you let this lovehawk make your day special?"

Jewel raised a smile as she leaned her head off from Blu's chest. "You're right, Blu, let's make today the greatest. Would you mind helping me bathe?"

"Bathe?" Blu repeated, a look of nervous grew across his face.

"I need someone to preen my back for me." Jewel replied as she took his wing and escorted him towards the waterfall. "Come on, we're just preening our feathers."

Blu did not respond and decided to just go along with it without complaining. Last time he and Jewel took a bath together, he accidentally bit out a couple of her feathers when he was preening her back. He hoped he would avoid that mistake again.

* * *

><p>It did not take too long for Blu and Jewel to finish taking a bath together. Along the way, Tiago, Bia and Carla decided to bathe too whilst they had this area to themselves.<p>

As Blu emerged from the waterfall and shook his feathers, he turned back towards his wife and his beak dropped when her beauty almost caused him to pass out. Her feathers were sparkling beautifully. "Wow. Jewel, you look amazing."

"Think so?" she asked whilst admiring herself. Once she was satisfied with how she locks, she placed her wings around Blu's neck and pecked him on the beak. "You don't look too bad yourself, Blu. For once, your feathers aren't that bushy."

Blu frowned for a quick second until he looked into his reflection to see his usual bushy blue feathers were now tided down. Albeit it was not his favorite way to look, he made an exception for his mate with it being her birthday and all.

Once the kids were finished taking a bath, the family of five decided to explore a couple more areas together. Along the way, Blu took note that it was getting harder and harder to keep lying to Jewel to avoid the surprise. She asked a lot of questions, one obvious one was where the blue macaws of the tribe were. He hoped midday would arrive soon.

* * *

><p>At long last, the time had turned to midday and it was time for the long surprise. Convincing Jewel to head to The Grove was difficult to do without showing suspicion. Instead, he simply informed her to head to that area.<p>

Blu waited until all of his family was together before he placed his wings over Jewel's eyes and began to escort her forward.

"Blu, what are you doing?" Jewel inquired, unaware of the surprise ahead.

"I have a present for you, Jewel." Blu replied with a knowing grin. "Just keep going straight."

The family of five made their way inside The Grove with Blu expecting there to be a couple of problems, but to his relief, everything inside was perfect. The banner was hanging in the center of the club, the place was decorated with flowers that brightened it up, and there was plenty of stocked up second they were inside, Eduardo shushed all the macaws present and gathered around in silence.

"Keep your eyes closed for ten seconds, Jewel." Blu told his wife whilst he took his wings from around her eyes and quietly sneaked off towards the crowd.

Jewel only grinned in response and counted to then before opening her eyes. She was certainly taken back by the amount of blue macaws present, especially when they all shouted: "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Jewel!"

Diego picked up a party horn and blew into it.

Jewel jumped slightly, but smiled widely. She did not know what to say and had no words to express how grateful she was.

Her family came forward whilst the rest of the blue macaws clapped their wings together.

Eduardo was the first to greet her personally. He smiled and embraced his daughter in a hug. "Happy Birthday, Jewel."

"Dad, you remembered." Jewel replied whilst returning the hug. Her worries that her family had forgotten her birthday were now over.

"Of course I remembered, Jewel. I never would forget your birthday." Eduardo explained with a smile. He continued holding her in an embrace until it was his sister's turn.

Mimi took Jewel into a tight embrace with an enthusiastic smile. "Happy Birthday, my little wild flower. Eighteen-years-old. It feels like yesterday when you were just a little hatchling."

"Aunt Mimi, not in front of everyone." Jewel requested with a somewhat embarrassed expression. But nevertheless, she appreciated it dearly. "whose idea was it to organize all this?"

"That would be your kind mate standing beside you." Mimi answered, gesturing her wing towards the mentioned blue macaw.

After their hug was over, Jewel jumped towards Blu and embraced him tightly. She could not be more grateful to have a mate like Blu. "Blu, you're the sweetest bird a girl could ask for. Thank you."

"I promised I would do anything to keep you happy." Blu reminded with a smile, relieved to see everything had turned out to be great. Today was going to be a day that would be long remembered.

"Let's give our blue macaw a happy birthday song, everyone!" Nico suggested whilst he and Pedro got into position.

Together, every wildlife present sang together on the right cue, wishing Jewel a happy birthday from each and every one of them.

**_Happy Birthday to you_**  
><strong><em>Happy Birthday to you<em>**  
><strong><em>Happy Birthday dear Jewel<em>**  
><strong><em>Happy Birthday to you<em>**

**_From good friends and true_**  
><strong><em>From old friends and new<em>**  
><strong><em>May good luck go with you<em>**  
><strong><em>And happiness too.<em>**

"Happy Birthday!"

Again, Diego blew on a party horn, this time, earning a couple of looks from blue macaws.

Jewel felt as if all this was a dream. She could believe the amount of birds; especially her family and the rest of the blue macaws were here today to celebrate her birthday. If only her mother could have been here to see this, but she was sure that she was watching over her now, never being more proud of her daughter.

Eduardo placed his wing around Jewel into a one-wing hug and escorted her further into the club. "Come on, Jewel, today's your day and I want you to enjoy it the best you can."

"I'm already enjoying it the best I can, Daddy." Jewel replied with a smile.

Throughout the rest of the day, Jewel celebrated the remainder of her birthday with her family and friends. She would never get use to celebrating her birthday with her father and aunt again as it had been such a long time until they were reunited. But now they were together again, and Jewel intended to keep it that way forever.

* * *

><p><strong>A-A-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-d, that brings us to the end of chapter 9. It is Jewel's birthday and what better to celebrate than her birthday than with her family and friends? Well, I got to go work on some stuff for a little while, and until next time, thank you for reading. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10: path of a warrior

**Life in the Amazon**

**Chapter 10: path of a warrior**

**Hey, everyone, Assassin's Creed Master here and welcome to chapter 10. And before you get reading, I thought you should know that I am out of ideas. Literally, I have no idea what to do from this point. I was hoping to make this story at least eighteen chapters long, but I am flat out of ideas.**

**But I open to recommendations, and if you my readers could leave me some suggestions, that would be great and much appreciated.**

**Regardless, I this is going to be the last chapter for a while since Christmas is coming up soon. I'll see you all in January and hopefully, I'll have some more ideas again. But as mentioned, I am up for suggestions. Until then, hope you all have a great Christmas.**

* * *

><p>When the sun revealed itself from behind the cover of the clouds and sent its light throughout the amazon of Rio de Janeiro, the members of the blue macaw clan woke up nice and early to get start with today's events, a traditional even that was not to be missed.<p>

Today was the day Eduardo was looking to train some new warriors in case their home was ever attacked and they were forced to act in self-defense.

Ten blue macaws stood in lines together for try-outs. Becoming a warrior was certainly not an easy task, especially for those who have not had experience with combat before, but Eduardo assured them that he would teach them everything there was to know, regardless of how small, how big, how stupid, or how weak they were.

However, he was a little surprised to see his son-in-law had volunteered also.

Eduardo raised his staff and stood before the new soon-to-be-warriors with Roberto standing nearby as his second-in-command. Other blue macaws were spectating, including Jewel, Mimi, and the three blue macaw kids. Eduardo raised his voice once everyone had gone silent. "Who here wants to become a warrior?"

"I do, sir!" the small group of blue macaws answered simultaneously.

"Good! But I won't lie; becoming a warrior in my clan is not an easy task." Eduardo informed them whilst he began to march up and down on the spot. "As warriors, you will be tasked with important tasks to ensure the safety in our tribe. You will be forced to fight if necessary, you will be responsible for keeping our home safe, and you must also be willing to do anything to protect your tribe. If anyone here cannot accept those responsibilities, you may back out now."

A part of Blu wanted to just casually slide out of here without anyone noticing, but what good what that do? He was willing to do what he could to protect the tribe, even if that meant giving his own life to protect his family, but like Eduardo said: this was not an easy task. Regardless of what happened next, he had to go through these trails to prove his father-in-law that he was worthy of helping their tribe. After all, there was a strong possibility of Blu becoming the clan leader in the future.

Eduardo seemed satisfied that none of the blue macaws backed out and nodded. "Excellent. Now, the first step to becoming a warrior is to not be afraid. Let's have a volunteer...Let me see...You."

Blu gulped as Eduardo raised his staff towards him. What were the odds of him becoming first? "Me?"

"Yes, you, Blu." Eduardo replied, beckoning for him to walk to the front of the group. "Come on over here."

Blu moved through the group of blue macaws, feeling a little uneasy and shy. He stood only a couple of feet in front of his father-in-law, unsure of what to expect next. If he wanted him to take him on now, Blu knew that he would have no chance.

"Blu, I want you to hit me." Eduardo told Blu as he dropped his staff. "Come on, charge at me with a pretend weapon. Come on...Do it!"

Blu hesitated for a few seconds but did as he was told and charged towards his father-in-law, pretending to hold an imagery object in his wing like a knife. Once he was close within Eduardo's reach, the older macaw took his wing and flipped Blu over his shoulder and flipping him onto his stomach. Before he could recover, Eduardo placed one talon against his back with the other against his head.

"You hesitated, Blu." Eduardo informed him, not willing to release him yet. "When we face our enemies, we must never show any signs of weakness. Your enemies will notice this and use this to their advantage. That was lesson one."

Eduardo finally released him after a few seconds went by and helped him stand up onto his talons. "Now, if all of you are ready, let the training commence."

* * *

><p>The first step to becoming a warrior was to keep in good shape and have a long ability of stamina, especially if it ever came to a time where they needed to get to a destination as fast as possible, and then they would have to keep themselves in good shape. This left Blu feeling a little awkward considering the fact that he had training with Eduardo more times than he could possible remember, especially a few days back when Blu agreed to exercise after putting on a couple of pounds.<p>

Eduardo marched up and down as he watched the group of blue macaws fly back and forth between two large trees to see how long they could last before needing to rest. "Come on, you can't be tired already. If there comes a time when you need to protect someone you love, will you stop and take a rest then?"

None of the blue macaws answered and continued panting during their exercise.

In an attempt to motivate them, Eduardo got a cup of water and called out their attention. "I'll tell you what, for the bird who lasts the longest, they get water early."

This certainly gave them motivation all right, especially when each of them began flying at twice the speed as before.

It took a short while until all of the blue macaws had finally ran out of breath and collapsed onto the ground, desperate to rest for a while. The last one standing was no other than Blu, whom collapsed flat onto his stomach in front of his father-in-law's talons.

Eduardo grinned and placed the cup of water near Blu's beak, but the exhausted blue macaw had no energy left to reach it. "Congratulations Blu, you lasted the longest."

Blu muttered a few random words in an attempt to thank him. Instead, he leaned his head forward and slowly began drinking the cup of water.

"Better get some rest." Eduardo suggested. "Next we will be practicing your combat skills."

...

Eduardo marched up and down whilst the recovered group of soon-to-be-warriors stood before him. He began to explain the rules for the next part of their try-outs. "Learning to fight requires you to be smart, to be strong, to be fast, and to know your opponents weakness. Now, my good friend Alba here is in charge of teaching you birds how to defend yourself. Listen to him carefully and you'll know what to do."

The introduced blue macaws known as Alba marched forward and crossed his wings together. He examined each individual member of the small group of blue macaws closely. "Hmm, it seems all of you are in different sizes and heights. One important thing when in battle is to never underestimate your enemy, regardless of how big or how small they look. Now, I want each of you to take turns trying to take me down. That's right, come on. Attack me with what skills you have."

The blue macaws shrugged and each charged towards him individually with their wings and talons raised, but Alba used his own skills to counter their attacks and easily subdued all of them. All except for Blu that is, whom was standing nearby with a nervous expression.

"Only one left remains." Alba spoke up with a small grin. "And who better to be than our hero and savior of the amazon Blu. Come on, Blu."

Blu kept his wings to his sides and tried to think of an excuse to avoid coming into conflict with him. "Um, well, do I have to?"

"Yes." Alba replied, waving his wings back to challenge him. "Come on, Blu, afraid? Come on. Do it, now!"

Blu raised his wings and charged towards Alba like instructed, but using what he had been taught in the past, he blocked Alba's wing and flipped him towards the ground, leaving the others quite surprised.

Realizing what he had just done, Blu jumped away from Alba and began to back away. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"What are you sorry about?" Alba inquired as he pushed himself back onto his talons. "That was great, exactly what I expected. In fact, I never knew you had skills in you already."

"Well, I was taught a thing or two about surviving in the amazon." Blu admitted whilst rubbing his wing against the back of his neck. He shifted his gaze towards his father-in-law who nodded in approval.

Whilst he was not looking, Alba took Blu's wing and flipped him over his shoulder, holding his wing down with one talon whilst keeping the other talon pressed against his chest to hold him down. "You did well, but you let your guard down. Now, let's try this again."

...

After learning some new fighting tactics that might come in handy for the future, Eduardo took his new recruits to another area that was filled with mud. It did take Blu long to figure out that this lesson was going to learn how about how to camouflage themselves in case, but Blu hoped that he would find an alternative salutation to this.

"Most of you should already know this, but in case we are discovered, we must be forced to disguise ourselves to hide from our enemies." Eduardo explained as he jumped on the opposite side of the mud. "Mud is your ally; use it to disguise yourself from your enemies. Now, who would like to volunteer first?"

Surprisingly, Blu raised his wing but not to volunteer. Instead, he had another idea. "Sir, with respect, I have another alternative way to hide from our enemies."

"Really?" Eduardo questioned with a curious eyebrow raised, but he seemed to be interested in this new idea of Blu's as long as it did not involve anything human related. "Very well, Blu, do share."

Blu nodded and stepped forward in front of the group. He flew up and grabbed himself some vines and some leafs along with some grass. He began combining all of the required items into one whilst the others patiently watched, wondering what he was up to exactly. What could be a better way to hide themselves than mud?

After a couple of moments, Blu finished with what he created which turned out to be a small outfit that he made to hit his size. He placed it over himself, leaving only his face exposed for the others to see him.

"Um, Blu, what is that supposed to be?" Eduardo inquired. Obviously, he had no idea what he was trying to prove.

"This sir is called a ghillie suit." Blu explained as he finished tying a vine around his waist. He pulled up a small ask over his beak, leaving only his eyes exposed and his speech slightly muffled. "This completely disguises us from plain sight, all we need to do is blend it with nature and then we're free from enemy sight."

To prove an example, Blu jumped into some nearby bushes and blended himself inside. Albeit the blue macaws knew he had jumped in there, they had to admit that he was difficult to see. Eduardo was even impressed. This was supposed to be his class, but after being in charge for many years, today he had learned something new.

"I have to admit, Blu, I am impressed with this tactic of yours." Eduardo admitted when Blu emerged from his covering spot and pulled his mask back down. "You could certainly hide well. But let's ask the class. Gentlemen, what would you prefer: disgusting yourself with mud in plain sight, or wrapping yourself in nature and hiding in plain sight?"

There was a chorus of answers, but each of them agreed with Blu's way of hiding. Wherever it was to keep them from getting dirty was unknown, but nevertheless, they seemed to like this way of hiding themselves.

"Very well." Eduardo nodded and stepped a couple of feet away from his son-in-law. "Blu, since this little alternative of yours seems to be great; I will let you take over this class. Show us how to create these...Suits of yours."

"With pleasure, sir." Blu agreed, shifting back to the other blue macaws to teach them his ways of hiding.

As instructed, the blue macaws grabbed what they needed and listened carefully to Blu's instructions for creating a ghillie suit. It was a little harder to teach them since they were not as intelligent as Blu, but he had to help them to further impress his father-in-law. Now he knew how he felt when it came to leadership.

...

Once Blu and Eduardo finished teaching their recruits how to disguise themselves, next it was time to learn how to escape in case they were to fall into a trap. Eduardo picked a random blue macaw out of the group and had him secured in vines whilst he was hanging upside down from a tree branch.

"You fall into a trap; you're secured and cannot move. What do you do?" Eduardo asked to no-one in particular.

"Scream for help?" one of them suggested with his wings raised.

"No, you use your beak to cut yourself free." Eduardo explained whilst marching back towards the secured macaw whom looked like he was feeling a little light-headed.

"Can you let me down now?" he requested. "I'm feeling a little dizzy."

"If you want to escape, you have to get free yourself." Eduardo explained, refusing to help him since it meant he would have learned nothing. "Come on, use that beak!"

The blue macaw sighed and gripped his beak onto the closes vine, pulling hard with all of his might. It took him around a minute until he finally snapped one of the vines that set him free. He yelped and collapsed onto the ground flat on his back.

Eduardo knelt down to him and helped him stand. "You escaped, but you took too long. By now, someone could have caught you and taken you away. You need to be faster; otherwise you may not live to see another day. Understood?"

The blue macaw nodded in response.

"Good." Eduardo nodded. "Now, everyone get ready because each of you are up next."

* * *

><p>Throughout the rest of the day until it was almost sunset, the group of blue macaws had done nothing but train all day until their trails were over and it was time to see if each of them had proven themselves to be worthy of becoming warriors. Every blue macaw in the tribe was present and was watching from nearby trees to see the try-outs finish.<p>

Eduardo marched up and down in front of the small group of blue macaws whom kept straight faces and stood still like a statue. He stopped in front of them and folded his wings together. "Gentlemen, I must say, today's try-outs have been one of the best training days I have seen during my time here. All of you have impressed me today with your efforts. Some of you could have quit, but you stayed. Some of you even taught me a thing or two. I'm proud of you and I'm happy to say that each and every one of you has passed. Congratulations, you are now warriors."

The small group of recruits cheered in response and were all greeted by their families and friends whom flew down to praise them personally. Amongst that crowd, Blu was greeted by his family whom all shared hugs with him to congratulate him on a job well done.

"I knew you could do it, Dad!" Tiago cheered. "You're awesome!"

"I knew my calculations were correct." Bia cried with enthusiasm.

"Great job, Dad!" Carla congratulated.

Jewel was the last to congratulate him. She embraced Blu in close hug with her eyes closed. "Blu, I'm so proud of you. I won't lie, I didn't think you were capable with such responsibilities, but I was wrong and I'm proud of you. I love you, Blu."

Blu felt extremely touched by his family's words. He spread his wings further and hugged all of them together. "Thank you, Jewel, thank you, Tiago, thanks Bia, and thank you Carla. Everything I do in my life is to keep all of you happy and to protect you no matter what. I love each and every one of you, and whenever I was having doubts, I thought about you guys. You're the best family a father and mate could ask for."

"And I couldn't agree more, my one and only bird." Jewel agreed with a wide smile. She closed her eyes and her beak made contact with Blu's whom was a bit surprised since he did not expect her to kiss him like that, but nevertheless, he closed his eyes and returned the kiss to his loved one.

"Let's celebrate!" Nico and Pedro whom had appeared out of the blue suggested in their loudest tones.

The members of the blue macaw clans took flight into separate directions to get themselves prepared for their song. The male blue macaws put on their red fact paint from pollens with the females wearing yellow fact paint with some painted on the tips of their wingtips.

Once they were prepared, Blu flew beside his beloved mate and placed a pink orchid at the side of her head. "Ready Jewel?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, Blu." Jewel agreed as she leaned to the side and pecked the side of his beak. "Let's go."

Once the rhythm got off to a good beat, the blue macaws sang together in chorus whilst flying together in groups to make patterns and shapes.

**_Let's come together, singing love and harmonia_**  
><strong><em>We are so different, but the same inside our hearts<em>**  
><strong><em>Beautiful colors, just as far as the eyes can see ya<em>**

"**_Open your wings; fly when you hear the call!_**" Blu sang whilst flying with his family in the center of the blue macaws

"**_Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures!_**" Jewel sang along with him.

"**_Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom!_**" Tiago, Bia and Carla sang together as one.

**_Open your wings, fly when you hear the call_**  
><strong><em>Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures<em>**  
><strong><em>Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom<em>**

**_Like lah lah lah hoo hoo_**  
><strong><em>One for the jungle família<em>**

"**_Like lah, lah, lah hoo ho!_**" Nico cheered alongside with Pedro. Albeit they were not part of the clan, but Eduardo allowed them to sing along since they were close friends now.

"**_One for the jungle família!_**" Pedro whooped.

**_Like bah bah bah boo boo_**  
><strong><em>Calling the beautiful creatures<em>**

"**_Come this way celebrate!_**" Mimi sang as she flew around the area.

"**_Laugh and dance all the way!_**" Roberto added from nearby where he was dancing with some of his friends.

**_Come this way celebrate_**  
><strong><em>Laugh and dance all the way<em>**  
><strong><em>Follow me sing along<em>**

**_Lah lah bah bah boom boom_**  
><strong><em>Já disse que Jade chegou<em>**  
><strong><em>Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou<em>**  
><strong><em>Já disse que Jade chegou<em>**  
><strong><em>Já disse que já disse que Jade chegou<em>**

Eduardo flew around the blue macaws whilst singing his own lines for their traditional song.

**_Pap-pap, I am the pap-pap_**  
><strong><em>I am the tchh I am your pap-pap<em>**  
><strong><em>I am the pap-pap-pap, tchch pap-pap-pap<em>**  
><strong><em>I am the pap-papy the tchhhchhc pap!<em>**

Blu smiled as he took Jewel's wing and danced her in circles with their family and friends flying beside them and the other blue macaws creating a giant circle around them. The two smiled and shared a quick nuzzle before continuing the show off their dances moves to the rest of the blue macaws.

Life in the amazon did not get any better than this.

A few weeks back, Blu had no idea what to expect in the amazon and felt as if did not belong there, but then he saved their lives from the smugglers, defeated a giant military macaw who threatened to hurt them, and today, had proven himself to be more than worthy of becoming a warrior.

He had family and friends whom he loved and cared for, and he intended to keep it like this forever. He was wrong; the amazon was a perfect place to call home.

**_Let's celebrate, for we are beautiful creatures_**  
><strong><em>Come spread your wings, dance and sing songs about freedom<em>**  
><strong><em>Like lah lah lah hoo hoo<em>**  
><strong><em>One for the jungle família<em>**  
><strong><em>Like bah bah bah boom boom<em>**

**_Calling the beautiful creatures_**

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 10 written and completed, ladies and gentlemen. Be sure to review on what you thought and I am open to suggestions. And I hope you all have a great Christmas and stay safe out there. Until January 2015, ciao for now.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Bop It

**Life in the Amazon**

**Chapter 11: Bop It**

**Good day to the many readers of FanFiction. We're back with Life in the Amazon and the year is now 2015. How we waited for Rio 2 was a mystery, but good thing is that it happened.**

**And I would like to thank everyone for leaving their suggestions in the reviews. Much appreciated. **

**Anyway, welcome back and here's chapter 11 which is just a small idea I came up with. Enjoy the chapter, folks.**

* * *

><p>Jewel was sleeping comfortable in the center of her nest, her head rested in her wing. She was enjoying the peace and quiet within her home, but that was soon interrupted when the sound of an electronic voice.<p>

_"Bop it!"_

Jewel's eyes shot open and she leaned her head up to see her mate with a small white object in his wings. The second her eyes met it, she immediately recognized it and sighed. It was a small game called Bop It that Blu use to play while they were in the city, and he use to get pretty frustration with it.

Blu was somewhat dancing to the beat while he had a determined expression. He followed the game's instructions.

_"Twist it!"_

Blu twisted the yellow button on the top.

_"Pull it!"_

Blu pulled down on the blue lever at the bottom.

_"Spin it!"_

Blu spun the orange circle at the bottom.

_"Flick it!"_

Blu flicked his talon against the green switch.

_"Twist it!"_

Blu panicked too much and acted too late which resulted in game over. He angrily shook the device in his wings. For no reason, he decided to have a conversation with the device. "You stupid machinery! I will not be bested by you!"

"Blu, I can't believe you brought Bop It with you." Jewel sighed from nearby while she was trying to back to sleep. "I thought you hated that game."

"I don't 'hate' it, but I don't like it either." Blu explained as he tapped the button again for a second try. He began nodding his head and body side to side to the beat of the music playing.

_"Bop it!"_

Blu slammed his wing against the button in the middle.

_"Shake it!"_

Blu shook the device like crazy, a little too much that resulted in him ignoring the next command, leading him to game over yet again.

_"Ooo, hoo! You lose!"_

Blu merely frowned in response and shook it madly. "Curse the inventor of this piece of technology!"

"Blu, just put it away and play it later." Jewel suggested, closing her eyes while trying to catch up on some sleep. "Come back to bed, you're going to wake the kids up if you're not careful."

Blu agreed to that suggestion and decided to put it away for now, leaving it in the corner of his tree hollow. He climbed back into the nest with his mate and closed his eyes while lying on his side. But as soon as he woke up, he was going to beat that game one way or another.

_"Bop it to start."_

"Shut up." Blu muttered after realizing that he had forgot to turn it off.

_"I'm going to sleep."_

* * *

><p>After catching up on a couple of hours of sleep, the family of five blue macaws ate their breakfast together before deciding what they were going to do for the day.<p>

Carla and Bia mentioned they were going with Mimi for a tour on some places of the amazon they have not yet been to. Tiago was going to hang out with some of his new friends, Jewel was going to visit her father, but as for Blu, he was staying in for now to play Bop It.

"I'll see you later, honey." Blu bid his mate farewell for the day before they shared a quick peck.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Blu?" Jewel offered for a second time now. She really did not want Blu to get so worked up over that game of his.

"You can come with us, Dad." Bia offered, her hopes that her father would join them were beginning to drop.

"I'm sure, sweetie." Blu assured his family as he patted Bia's back a couple of times. "You guys have fun."

Seeing that he was not going to leave the hollow for today, Jewel and the kids left him to it while they went to go and do their own activates for the day. Here they were with a brand new life together and all Blu wanted to do was play that game. Still, if that's what he wanted, then they respected that.

After he was alone, Blu picked up Bop It and prepared to play it. "Okay, mister, I am going to defeat you one day or another, and I will not lose. What do you have to say to that?"

_"Bop it to start!"_

"Of course." Blu frowned before pressing his wing to the center button to start the game. The beat began to build up with Blu beginning to dance side to side to the beat.

_"Bop it!"_

Blu slammed his wing into the button.

_"Twist it!"_

Blu twisted the switch.

_"Pull it!"_

Blu pulled down the lever.

_"Spin it!"_

Blu spun his wing against the circle switch.

_"Flick it!"_

Blu flicked his talon against the switch.

_"Shake it!"_

Blu shook the device madly.

_"Twist it!"_

Blu twisted the switch.

_"Bop it!"_

Blu accidentally pulled down on the Pull it switch instead that caused him to lose the game. He growled in frustration and shook the device as if he wanted to tear it apart with his own talons and beak, but he was certain that would be a bad move. That, and he was not strong enough.

Despite his frustration, Blu attempted many more times to beat the game by getting the score to at least one-hundred which was considered the number of points needed to count as winning. But each time he tried, he would eventually lose with not enough points to even get to ten.

Blu panted heavily from all the yelling he had cried out at the device. It was a mystery that he had not yet disturbed any of the locals nearby. He held the device in his talon and lifted it near his face. "Now listen to me, you piece of well-put-together-wired-electronically-thing. I am going to beat. Oh, I'm going to beat you! One day or another."

* * *

><p>To improve his chances of winning, Blu had called in for some backup. He started up the game and began moving to the beat with Diego standing to his left and Rico standing to his right. Both them were also casually dancing to the beat, and together, all three birds had determined expressions across their faces.<p>

_"Bop it!"_

Blu slammed his wing into the button.

_"Twist it!"_

Diego lifted his talon and twisted the switch.

_"Pull it!"_

Blu pulled down the lever.

_"Spin it!"_

Blu spun his wing against the circle switch.

_"Flick it!"_

Rico lifted his talon and flicked his toes against the switch.

_"Bop it!"_

Blu slammed his wing into the button.

_"Twist it!"_

Diego twisted the switch.

_"Pull it!"_

Like before, Blu did not act fast enough that caused him to lose the game yet again. The three of them stopped dancing with Blu looking frustrated while Diego and Rico merely stood there. Despite it being his mistake, he blamed it on Diego and Rico.

"Dangit! Diego, you was suppose to twist! Rico, you was suppose to flick! Get-Get out!" Blu ordered, placing his wings upon their backs to push them out of his home. "Both of you, get out!"

After kicking his friends out from his home, Blu turned around and grabbed Bop It in his talon, lifting it closely to his face. He had that mad twitch in his eye and looked as if he were about to snap at any moment. "You are an worthy opponent, Bop It, but I am going to beat you. Oh, ho, I will beat you."

* * *

><p>While Blu was at home taking his anger out on his game device, Jewel spending some alone time with her father. Both were together at a small stadium where a few blue macaws and scarlet macaws were playing soccer together.<p>

"It's good to spend some time together, Jewel." Eduardo spoke up with a small smile. "We have a lot of catching up to do still."

"As long as we're never separated again, Dad." Jewel replied with a nod and smile. "It's good to be home."

Eduardo only nodded in response. Before long, his expression changed when he noticed that his daughter's mate was nowhere present. They were not often seen without each other. "Where is Blu today, Jewel?"

"He stayed in at home to play Bop It." Jewel answered.

""Bop It"?" Eduardo repeated, his eyebrow arched curiously. "What's Bop It?"

"It's this gaming thing he's playing." Jewel explained. She rolled her eyeballs around in a funny matter. "He use to play it when we lived in the city, and use to lose at it pretty often."

"So, it's a human thing?" Eduardo assumed with what he had heard.

"Pretty much." Jewel nodded, but she still wished that Blu had gone outside today instead of sitting at home. But it was only one day, not like it was going to matter. "Maybe I should go and see him, see if he's okay. I'll be right back, Dad."

Eduardo only nodded in response.

Jewel extended her wings and took flight into the beautiful amazon, setting course towards her home.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back with Blu, he was playing yet another game of Bop It and for once, he was doing great. His score was at least ninety by now and he only had a few more points to get to reach the goal of one-hundred.<p>

"Yes! Yes!" Blu cried out as he continued following the commands, all while dancing to the beat. He got close to his goal and was about finally finish it, but then, he stopped...He just stopped, just as his score got to ninety-nine.

He dropped Bop It into his nest and looked at his own wings, only now realizing how crazy he was going over a silly little device. He sighed and placed a wing to his face. "What am I doing? I could have spent a wonderful day with my family, but I decided to stay in here, playing this stupid game."

Finally deciding to let go of the game, Blu placed Bop It down in the corner of his tree hollow into a small little area that served as a man-made closest.

"I'm going to sleep."

Blu only chuckled in response and proceeded towards the exit of his home. He took flight and decided to see if he could find his mate anywhere and spent the rest of the day with her.

And as if fate was shining upon him, Blu noticed a light blue figure flying towards him and he recognized that figure anywhere.

Simultaneously, Blu and Jewel halted in mid-air to greet each other. "Blu." "Jewel."

"I was just coming to see you." Blu spoke up.

"I was just coming to check up on you." Jewel spoke almost the same words. "Did you beat Bop It?"

Blu only smiled in response and took his mate's wing while they descended onto a nearby tree. "Let's just say I learned to put old habits behind me. By my calculations, we still have a long day ahead of us. May this gentlemen escort you around the amazon?"

"Permission granted." Jewel smiled.

Together like the lovebirds they were, Blu and Jewel took flight together and prepared for another beautiful day ahead of them.

* * *

><p><strong>That's another chapter written and published, fellow readers. Hope I did not take too long to update, but it's only three days after New Years. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: father and daughter

**Life in the Amazon**

**Chapter 12: father/daughter**

**What up, it's your boy Assassin's Creed Master here and welcome to chapter 12. It's good to be back for writing for Rio again and I just thought I would take the time to thank you all for the support. Without further a do, here's chapter 12 ready and waiting to be read. While ya'll do that, I'm going to sleep. **

* * *

><p>During a peaceful afternoon throughout the amazon of Rio de Janeiro, the hero of their home Blu and his daughter Bia had decided to take a day out together to explore some of the amazon. After all, they were the only two of the family whom were really into studying wild life and anything in general to further increase their intelligence. Bia may share her mother's appearance, but she certainly had her father's brains.<p>

Bia gasped lightly when her eyes spotted something interesting. "Dad! Dad, look."

Blu jumped over towards her, and together, the two crouched down to inspect an Owl butterfly simple resting on a leaf. He smiled slightly and kept his voice down to avoid scaring it. "Wow, an Owl butterfly. They're rare to see during the day."

"Let's get a closer look." Bia suggested.

Blu nodded and the two carefully sneaked closer towards the butterfly, being careful not to disturb it as it would fly away at the sight of danger. The two breathed in amazement once they had a closer view of the butterfly. "Wow..." they both sighed.

But eventfully, the butterfly got bored and decided to take flight around the area while the two blue macaws watched from a tree branch. However, rather than fly away, the butterfly approached Bia who kept silent to avoid scaring it. She extended one of her wingtips and was certainly surprised when the butterfly perched down onto her wingtip.

"It's beautiful when it's closer, Dad." Bia whispered while admiring the butterfly with a much closer view than usual.

"You certainly have a gift for nature, Bia." Blu praised, he too speaking in a low tone.

Although Bia felt like she could admire this perfect creature all day, she and her father had other plans and wanted to further more explore. She slowly lifted her wingtip up and allowed the butterfly to fly away into the sky.

"That was great." Blu smiled. "Where should we look next? How about the waterfall nearby?"

"Or how about the flower beds area?" Bia suggested.

The duo went on for at least a moment on what they could do next, but regardless, everything they wanted to do today was going to happen. They made their decision and decided to head to the small waterfall area nearby to see if there was anything else to fascinate them.

* * *

><p>Once they made it to the waterfall, Blu and Bia were happy to see they had further stumbled upon another interesting sight which was a beautiful Peruvian albino caterpillar, an extremely rare caterpillar. According to what they both had learned, there was only six-seven of theme left. But despite how amazing it looked, they had to keep their distance because it was known to be deadly.<p>

"Its fur is beautiful." Bia admired from the view she and her father were standing from.

"If only we could get a closer inspection." Blu hoped, but he knew getting bit by that caterpillar would lead to immediate death. This was one of the many reasons he feared the amazon when he first arrived.

"I wonder what it's doing in Brazil." Bia wondered. "According to my knowledge, the Peruvian albino caterpillar only residence in Peru."

"That I wonder myself, Bia, but it's a mystery we'll never figure out." Blu replied, placing his wing around his daughter.

After the caterpillar had crawled away, Blu and Bia proceeded to get down everything else they wanted to explore today, but most importantly, they wanted to make their way to where all the beautiful flowers were growing. With their plans made, the father and daughter proceeded to finish off everything they wanted to do today.

But before going off to do more exploring, Blu suggested that they get something to eat to keep their energy up before continuing the rest of the day together. Whilst they were eating on a few grapes, they were greeted by Mimi who just happened to be flying nearby.

"Blu, Bia!" Mimi greeted kindly, embracing her family in tight embrace.

"Hey Aunt Mimi." Bia greeted with a slight chuckle.

"And what brings you two out for this wonderful day?" Mimi inquired as she set them both down.

"Bia and I have been exploring the amazon to get a better feel for the place. That and we wanted to explore more wildlife here." Blu explained after he finished eating his grapes and decided to let his food settle before flying.

"Oooh, sounds fascinating." Mimi smiled with her wings pressed. She without a doubt had to be the only bird who was interested in everything her family and friends were into. "Have you both checked out the flower section yet? I think you'll love it."

"That's our next destination, Aunt Mimi." Bia replied before swallowing her last grape. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Thanks for the offer, honey, but I've been there too many times." Mimi kindly declined and patted her great niece's back. "Besides, you two have yet to see it for yourselves. You both enjoy your day together."

"Already enjoying every moment, Aunt Mimi." Blu assured with a smile.

* * *

><p>Once they filled themselves with food, Blu and his daughter Bia traveled deep within the tribe of their home towards this amazing flower area that they had heard so much about. After arriving, their eyes were lit up with amazement as they admired the beautiful flowers resting upon the ground. They were beautiful, together in a mixture of colors such as white, red, yellow, pink. All of them were beautiful.<p>

"Wow." Bia breathed in at the beautiful sight. She leaned forward and inhaled their beautiful smell. "They're beautiful, Dad."

"Aunt Mimi was right, these are beautiful." Blu agreed as he knelt down and picked up one for Jewel when they went back home.

Whilst they were watching, Bia leaned towards her father and hugged him at his side, surprisingly him slightly. "Thanks Dad."

"For what, honey?" Blu inquired as he stood back up to his full height.

"For this wonderful day, Dad." Bia explained, still hugging her father closely within a tight embrace. "All my life, I always wanted to go exploring into the amazon and you've granted me that wish. I know you were afraid of the amazon, but you still moved her for all of us. You're the best Dad, ever."

Blu felt touched by his daughter's words and knelt back down to hug her in return. There was never a better feeling than to hold the ones he loves within his wings. "You're my daughter, Bia; I love you, your sister, your brother, and your mother more than anything in the world. It's my job as a father and a mate to keep my family happy and cared for."

And Bia agreed with that one-hundred percent. Once they were done admiring the flowers for a while, the duo proceeded to continue further exploring the amazon together. It turned out to be one of the best days of both of their lives and they would not have missed it for the world, but like that old saying "There's no place like home".

Speaking of home, Blu and Bia returned to their home once sunset was beginning to disappear and the locals within the amazon were getting ready to tuck in for the night. The two entered their home where the rest of their family was present. Jewel was readjusting their home a little, Carla was listening to her music and Tiago was in his nest sleeping. He must have tired himself out if he wanted to go to sleep that early.

"We're home!" Blu announced while he danced into his home and slid himself towards his mate. He placed his wings around her and spun them both around a couple of times, causing Jewel to giggle in delight.

"Sounds like you two had a good day." Jewel assumed with a smile.

"The best day ever, Mom!" Bia almost cried with enthusiasm. "We explored all around the amazon and encountered all kinds of amazing creatures."

"That's nice, honey." Jewel smiled before she turned back towards Blu when she felt something soft rest upon her head.

A good thing Tiago was not awake right now, otherwise he probably would have complained about their day being boring and nerdy.

"And we visited that flower area your Aunt Mimi told us about." Blu added after he finished setting the flower on his mate's head. "I thought I would get a little souvenir."

Jewel moved her eyeballs up and adjusted the flower across her head. "I love it, thank you."

"I've got to go and write down what we saw today in my journal." Bia told herself as she jumped into her nest and picked up her journal. She placed her reading glasses over her eyes and grabbed a pencil, beginning to write down some notes.

"You know, now that I think about it, the amazon's not as bad as I thought it would be." Blu admitted as he positioned himself onto his nest to get some rest after a long day had passed.

"That's good." Jewel agreed before raising an eyebrow. "Wait, what do you mean "not as bad", Blu?"

"We did encounter a rare caterpillar today." Blu answered.

"You got scared of a little caterpillar?" Jewel questioned with a slight giggle.

"Jewel, it was dangerous." Blu explained in defense. "This caterpillar specious is very dangerous and almost extinct. Even our kind has more population than they do. I think it's only fair if-"

Blu stopped talking when Jewel sat beside him and placed her wing against his beak to stop him from talking further. She smiled and cuddled herself beside him. Blu took this as a hint that he was speaking too much, but nevertheless, he was not complaining. He and Jewel placed their wings around each other and got themselves into a sleeping position, ready for a good night's sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And that brings us to the end of this chapter, folks. Nothing like a good old day for a father and daughter to explore together, right? Chapter 13 will be here soon.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: summer trip

**Life in the Amazon**

**Chapter 13: summer trip**

**Hey everyone, we're back with chapter 13 and I think this is the chapter everyone's been waiting to see. Well, it's Friday, everybody's favorite day of the week, and what better than a good-old chapter from me? Enjoy reading, folks, in the meantime, I'm going to sleep.**

* * *

><p>"Is everyone ready to go?" Blu asked to no-one in particular.<p>

There were a chorus of answers in response, but each of them were confirming that they were ready to go. Today was the day Blu and his family were going back to the city of Rio for a week for a vacation just as planned when they first arrived here. But this time, Eduardo and Mimi were going to accompany them to the city to see what was so great about this city and why their family loved it so much.

Blu, Jewel, Bia, Carla, Tiago, Eduardo and Mimi were all ready to get going early in the morning as it was a long flight back to the city. The rest of the tribe were gathered around to wish them a happy vacation. Now all they had to do was wait for Nico and Pedro to turn up before they headed back.

"Take good care of the tribe, Roberto." Eduardo told him, placing a wing upon his shoulder. Until they returned, Roberto was going to be in charge of the tribe.

"You can count on me, Eduardo." Roberto assured with a nod.

"Ohh, I can't wait to see the city!" Mimi cried with enthusiasm and jumped into the air while clasping her wings together excitedly.

"You'll love it, Aunt Mimi." Jewel replied with a small smile. "I'll admit that I would prefer the amazon any day, but before we came here, we had a good life in the city for those past three years."

"I'm sure you did, Jewel." Eduardo agreed as he placed his wing upon her shoulder. It was a little surprising that he was coming considering that he did not wish to leave the tribe without him there and he still had some trusting issues with humans.

Before long, the blue macaw family turned towards the sky when the duo of best friends Nico and Pedro descended down towards them.

"Hey, what up, homies?" Pedro greeted, landing beside the blue macaws with Nico following closely.

"Ya'll ready to get back to the city?" Nico inquired.

"We're ready, Nico." Blu confirmed with a nod. He took a map out of his fanny pack and a list to check if they had everything they needed. "Check...Check...And check..."

"Then let's getting poppin'!" Pedro suggested enthusiastically.

"Do you guys know any other words?" Eduardo inquired. Since he had been introduced to the duo, they would occasionally repeat the same words.

"No." the two shook their heads in response.

"Let's just get going." Blu told the group. "I hope you guys remember the way. I kind of lost my GPS."

"No problem, we know this place like the back of our minds." Nico reassured while adjusting his bottle-cap.

Now it was time to get going as they had a long trip ahead of them. The members of the blue macaw tribe bid their friends farewell as they flew away into the sky until they were no longer present within their eyesights.

While Blu was flying just behind Nico and Pedro, who were leading the way, he looked back to check if everyone was present one more time. Once he confirmed that no-one was missing, he smiled and continued flying towards the direction of the city of Rio de Janeiro. It was going to good to see the old home again.

* * *

><p>Like before, it took the group a couple of days to get back to the city of Rio. After Nico and Pedro caused them to get lost, they were delayed for a while, much to the annoyance of Blu and Jewel. Nevertheless, the small group continued flying until they made it to the local jungle right at the edge of the city where their friends lived.<p>

And as the flew over the jungle, there it was, the city of Rio de Janeiro.

The small group stopped in mid-air with Blu flying in front of them to make an announcement. Since it was Eduardo's and Mimi's first time here, Blu decided to introduce them to the city as part of the tour.

"Eduardo, Mimi, I give you the city of Rio de Janeiro." Blu introduced, gesturing his wing towards the city.

Eduardo and Mimi flew a little higher to get a better view and were actually surprised to how beautiful it looked from here. Everything looked great and they were even surprised to see a couple of birds flying by, enjoying their time more.

And what surprised Eduardo more is when he saw a scarlet macaw perched on a man's shoulder.

To top it off, the blue macaws were not expecting to see a group of their friends from the jungle gather around to greet them with a song.

_**Oari rai**_  
><em><strong>Obá, Obá, Obá,<strong>_

_**Oari rai**_  
><em><strong>Obá, Obá, Obá,<strong>_

"Oh we forget to mention. We organized a welcoming party for you guys and gals." Nico explained while he and Pedro were casually dancing to the song.

_**Mas que nada**_  
><em><strong>Sai da minha frente<strong>_  
><em><strong>Eu quero passar<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pois o samba est animado<strong>_  
><em><strong>O que eu quero sambar<strong>_

"We've missed this!" Blu cheered as he took Jewel's wing and together, the two shared a quick dance.

**_Este samba_**  
><strong><em>Que misto de maracatu<em>**  
><strong><em>samba de preto velho<em>**  
><strong><em>Samba de preto tu<em>**

"Eddie, the samba here is amazing!" Mimi called out to her younger brother while she was dancing together with two military macaws.

"Huh, I guess it is pretty-Woah!" Eduardo was caught off guard when a couple of birds approached him.

"You must be Jewel's father." a scarlet macaw assumed, shaking his talon in mid-air.

"Nice to meet you, amigo." a gold and blue macaw greeted.

**_Mas que nada_**  
><strong><em>Um samba como esse to legal<em>**  
><strong><em>Voc no vai querer<em>**  
><strong><em>Que eu chegue no final<em>**

**_Oari rai_**  
><strong><em>Obá, Obá, Obá,<em>**

"Obá, Obá, Obá!" Nico and Pedro sang along with the rest of the group.

"Mas que nada!" Carla sang along as she flew in between the two friends.

**_Oari rai_**  
><strong><em>Obá, Obá, Obá,<em>**

**_Mas que nada_**  
><strong><em>Sai da minha frente<em>**  
><strong><em>Eu quero passar<em>**  
><strong><em>Pois o samba est animado<em>**  
><strong><em>O que eu quero sambar<em>**

Since this was only a short welcome party, the group that had arrived to greet them began to disperse and began to fly in different directions, all while finishing up their song.

**_Oari rai_**  
><strong><em>Obá, Obá, Obá,<em>**

**_Oari rai_**  
><strong><em>Obá, Obá, Obá,<em>**

Shortly after they were gone, Blu flew towards his father-in-law who looked really happy for a change. However, he soon changed his expression when he noticed eyes were upon him. "What did you think, sir?"

"Their music was okay." Eduardo replied, but everyone gave him that look to tell him they saw through his ruse. He finally decided to give in and admit it. "Okay, I'm lying. That was great!"

"We thought so." Nico replied as he and Pedro shared a quick high five.

"I can't wait to see more!" Mimi yelled. "Where are we going first?"

"First, we're going to show you the home we shared." Blu answered as he tried to remember where to head. Once he remembered, he began flying in that direction. "Follow me, everyone."

And they obeyed and followed Blu towards the jungle with the exception of Nico and Pedro, who decided that they would leave the blue macaws to themselves for a while as they were all one family. But they assured them they would meet up later at the club.

* * *

><p>It did take that long for Blu and the rest of his family to make it to their old birdhouse where they use to live. The kids looked happy to see their old room and immediately darted inside to check their old rooms.<p>

"I hope my books are still in there." Bia told herself as she closed her door behind her.

Eduardo could not help but arch a curious eyebrow. "This is your home?"

"Yep." Blu confirmed.

"This is what humans give birds who they take care of to live in." Jewel explained to her father. "Our friend Tulio, the one who saved your life made this for us to keep us safe. If you look at that building and tower over there, that was made to protect us from smugglers."

Eduardo followed her wing towards the buildings and was even more surprised to learn what humans truly did to protect them. Since all those years ago, he just assumed that they were all bad and all they sought was to hurt them in anyway possible. "Hmm. I see. Well, where will me and my sister be sleeping?"

"There's a guest room right at the back." Blu assured, but then he noticed another one of Eduardo's stares. "It's bigger on the inside."

Eduardo still looked questionable, but decided not to question further and flew inside with Mimi to check it out. After all, if they were going to be staying there for a few days, they would have get settled in.

"May I ask why you didn't just live in a hollow?" Eduardo asked Blu while he got onto a small nest inside the guest room. "I mean, there's plenty of trees around this area."

"Before we came to the amazon, our kind was rare." Blu began to explain. "We were given this home to keep us safe."

"And you didn't like living in a tree hollow." Jewel teased with a smile.

"That's not true!" Blu protested.

"Yes it is." Jewel countered with a smile. She always enjoyed messing around with Blu on every chance possible. "You didn't want to sleep in one because you were afraid of someone sneaking in or not."

"Jewel." Blu sighed, feeling embarrassed around his father-in-law and aunt-in-law.

Eduardo chuckled in response and patted Blu's back a few times. "That's in the past, Blu, you live in the amazon now, your true home. Now come on, what other places would you like us to see?"

Blu took off his fanny pack and dropped it back in his room since he would no longer need it anymore. He took out a list of what they were going to do while in Rio. "Well, we'll start with..."

* * *

><p>And so it began, the tour around Rio de Janeiro. Blu and Jewel gave a grand tour of the city of Rio to Eduardo and Mimi. First they arrived at the Christ the Redeemer Statue where Tiago tried to poke the statue's eyes as if it were real.<p>

...

Next they went to Linda's new bookstore where Linda was currently working, but they went to the upstairs version where they would not be disturbed by others.

"...And here we have a variety of books." Blu said while gesturing his wings to a few books in the shelves.

"What's a book?" Eduardo questioned.

Before Blu could answer, he shifted his attention around when he heard giggling from Jewel and Mimi. His eyes widened when he saw they were looking through his old photo album, looking at his old baby photos.

"Aww, Blu looked so adorable as a little baby." Mimi cooed with a smile.

"Jewel!" Blu whined while Eduardo was laughing slightly.

"What?" Jewel shrugged. "There just pictures. Why save them if no-one can look at them?"

She made a good point there.

...

Next they headed to the beach for a while and got to a small spot where it was too small for humans to walk by, but it was the perfect size for birds. Jewel was showing her father and aunt around the beach but she took note that her mate was still nowhere near the water.

Meanwhile, the kids were nearby, playing in the sand.

"Blu, what are you doing?" Jewel questioned, beckoning for him to join them. "Get over here."

"No way!" Blu shook his head in disagreement. "Don't you remember what happened a couple of years ago? When that huge shark caused Linda and Tulio to crash their boat on the beach?"

Jewel merely only rolled her eyes around in response. "You worry too much, Blu."

Blu only frowned in response, but did decide to join them near the water. He tried speaking to himself to calm himself down. "Okay, okay, relax Blu. Surely the shark can't still be here. What are the odds of that same shark appearing again?"

As if his theory was to prove ironic, Blu jumped around when he noticed a shadow looking over him and before he knew it, his eyes were locked onto a great white shark who was just by the edge of the beach.

"Hi." the shark greeted.

"AHH!" Blu screamed, immediately flying away from the water. "JEWEL! SHARK!"

"Aww." the great white shark whined with a disappointed expression as he went back down into the water. He was joined by his hammerhead friend shark.

"hey amigo, you look sad?" the hammerhead noticed.

"It happened again." the great white shark replied with a sad expression. "I tried to play with some birds and they ran away."

...

To finish up their tour for today, the blue macaws decided to save the best location for last: The samba club, home to Nico and Pedro where there like to party all day and all night. The group landed just outside the club and walked inside via the small curtains that served as the walls and roofs.

"This is where your friends like to party?" Eduardo asked while walking inside. "Doesn't look all that-"

Eduardo was cut off when he entered the club fully where all the bright lights hit his eyes. Once his sight recovered, he finally got the chance to observe the club properly.

"Dad, meet the samba club." Jewel introduced. "This is where me and Blu first danced together."

The blue macaws made their way through the center of the club where Blu and Jewel were greeted by many of their friends, including Rafael.

"Hey amigos!" Rafael greeted. "Great to see you all again!"

"Rafael, it's been a while." Blu smiled as the toucan pulled him and Jewel into a quick hug.

"Uncle Rafael!" the three blue macaw kids jumped forward and hugged the toucan closely.

"Hey Bia, Tiago, Carla." Rafael laughed, returning the hug to the three.

Flying high above the locals, Nico and Pedro made an announcement once everyone was silent.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, ya'll remember our favorite lovebirds Blu and Jewel, right?!" Nico asked as the spotlight was placed over the blue macaws.

Everyone merely cheered in response.

"Good, because they're back for a while and they've brought back members of their family!" Pedro explained. "Give a shoutout to Jewel's father Eduardo, the leader of the blue macaw clan, and Jewel's aunt Mimi!"

The crowd did as they asked and cheered for the older blue macaws.

"Oh, uh, thank you, thank you." Eduardo thanked as he waved to them.

"Now, what do you say we show them some love with a song!?" Nico suggested, and all he needed to hear was for them to cheer to tell him yes.

"All right, hit it!" Pedro whooped.

Nico and Pedro began their solo together as they slid past each other on the stage.

_**This ain't nothin but a summer jam**_  
><em><strong>Everybody go party and... <strong>_

_**Dance free on the floor, check if you wanna join in**_

_**DJ give us more, more**_  
><em><strong>Let me take you to the top<strong>_

Blu and Jewel began casually dancing to the beat at first with their children dancing nearby together. Rafael was all ready having the time of his life, who knows how long he had all ready been here?

_**Everybody move, move**_  
><em><strong>Let the party begin<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the speakers blow blow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, we're about to begin<strong>_

Eduardo was not much of a dancer and mostly used singing while flying, but once he saw his sister all ready dancing with a few others, he decided to join in on the fun. He smiled as he spread his wings and danced to the rhythm.

_**Whoa, we break it down on the floor, floor**_  
><em><strong>The club's like the jungle<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're going' whoa oh oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you want more, more?<strong>_

_**Oh, all the girls get ready!**_

As the song got into the main beat, Blu and Jewel were dancing just opposite of one another, laughing with enjoyment. At one point, Blu playfully bumped into Jewel, who in return, did the same to him.

_**This ain't nothing but a summer jam**_  
><em><strong>Everybody go party and dance whoa oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hot chicks, cool drinks make the summer jam<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're gonna party as much as we can<strong>_

_**Oh oh...**_  
><em><strong>The summer jam<strong>_

Nico and Pedro both performed a back flip together before moving back to back and walked around in circles. What would they do without one another? Probably live boring lives, but they were like brothers and family lasts forever. Never would they get bored of singing and would keep the party going forever.

_**All the perfect tens, tens**_  
><em><strong>We're gonna rock all night<strong>_

_**This party never ends, ends**_  
><em><strong>Let's go and burn down the roof<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everybody move, move, move<strong>_  
><em><strong>DJ don't stop the beat<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let me see your hands, hands<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause RIO's bringing the heat<strong>_

Kipo the Roseate Spoonbill was dancing in his usual spot with a pair of maracas. He danced casually while he tried not to step on anyone due to his gigantic size.

_**Whoa, we break it down on the floor, floor**_

_**The club's like the jungle**_  
><em><strong>We're going' whoa oh oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you want more, more?<strong>_

Nearby, Luiz the bulldog was dancing on a circular stage to himself and barked out excitedly. He did not have that much of a chance to go to the club anymore, but nevertheless, he was happy to be here. "I don't know when I'm going to stop, but it ain't happening soon! Woo!"

_**Oh, all the girls get ready!**_

_**This ain't nothin but a summer jam**_  
><em><strong>Everybody go party and dance whoa oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hot chicks, cool drinks make the summer jam<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're gonna party as much as we can<strong>_

Blu and Jewel moved closer towards each other and took one another's wings. Now dancing as a duet, the other partying birds moved back a little to give them some space in the center of the dance floor.

_**This ain't nothing but a summer jam**_  
><em><strong>Everybody go party and dance whoa oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hot chicks, cool drinks make the summer jam<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're gonna party as much as we can<strong>_

_**Oh oh...**_

_**Summer jam, all right**_

_**Oh oh...**_

_**The summer jam**_

Blu and Jewel danced like no tomorrow with the rest of their friends and family watching closely, cheering for them. At one point, Blu twirled Jewel around repeatedly until he boosted her into the air.

_**Can't get you out of my mind, I can't lie**_  
><em><strong>Cause a girl like you is so hard to find<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm waiting for the day to make you mine<strong>_

Jewel spread her wings and closed her eyes to the samba while her children, her father and her aunt were cheering for her. The spotlight made her feathers glow beautifully, causing Blu to stare at her in admiration.

_**This ain't nothing but a summer jam**_  
><em><strong>Everybody go party and dance whoa oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hot chicks, cool drinks make the summer jam<strong>_

"That's my daughter!" Eduardo cheered. Clearly, he was having a great time in a place he swore he would never go to.

Eventually, Jewel slowly stopped flapping her wings and allowed gravity to take her down, being landed in the wings of Blu who caught her and set her down onto her talons.

_**We're gonna party as much as we can**_  
><em><strong>This ain't nothin but a summer jam<strong>_  
><em><strong>Everybody go party and dance whoa oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hot chicks, cool drinks make the summer jam<strong>_

As the solo came to a slow end, the blue macaws gathered around the center of the stage floor. After being praised by one another, they took bows for the rest of the club whom cheered for them for their performance. It may be Nico and Pedro's club, but they were certainly the best performers there.

_**We're gonna party as much as we can**_

This was turning out to be a great trip back to the city so far. Blu and Jewel had this trip planned for a while now and they never expected Eduardo and Mimi to adjust here so quickly, but nevertheless, they were not complaining and were glad things were going to well for them. This was going to be a great vacation.

But regardless of how much they enjoyed it here, the amazon was all ways going to be their one true home.

* * *

><p><strong>That brings us to the end of this chapter, folks. The blue macaws have traveled back to the city of Rio de Janeiro for a family trip, just as they said they would at the end of the second movie. Now, a couple of things that you might want to know for this chapter.<strong>

**The song that the locals sing when the blue macaws arrive in the city is the same song that plays from the first movie when Blu and Jewel are on the hang glider. **

**When Blu mentions the shark, he was referencing one of my previous stories: _The Shark of Rio de Janeiro. _Be sure to check it out sometime. **

**And that's all I have to say for now. I'm heading to bed. Chapter 14 coming soon.**


	14. Chapter 14: Feliz Aniversário

**Life in the Amazon**

**Chapter 14: Feliz Aniversário**

**Hey everyone, me here as usual. This chapter is going to be the last one for this story. I know we don't want it to end, and frankly, I don't want it to either, but all good things come to an end unfortunately. And if I'm being honest, I don't think I will be writing another Rio story after this one. Nevertheless, I would like to thank all of you for the support and for those who are still writing stories, good luck.**

**In the meantime, here's chapter 14 where will be celebrating the anniversary of our favorite lovebirds.**

* * *

><p>Today could not be a greater day for the blue macaw lovebirds Blu and Jewel as it was their anniversary. That's right, it had been four years since they had met in an artificial jungle and little did they know that would be the wildest adventure of their life. A chain kept them together during all that time and in time; they both realized their feelings towards one another.<p>

During later afternoon, Blu and Jewel had spent almost all day getting themselves ready for their anniversary. Blu simply tided down some of his bushy feathers while his beautiful mate had made herself look irresistible. With some help from her Aunt Mimi of course.

Blu was in his home to finish getting himself ready for the day. He got some red pollen and smeared it softly around his facial markings to finish off getting himself prepared.

Bia, Carla and Tiago were being taken care of by Eduardo at his home and he was more than happy than to spend some time with his grandchildren. Last time they left them with some babysitters, they tied one of them to a rocket during New Years.

While Blu finished observing himself via a mirror he brought, he turned around when he sensed a presence with him. He turned around where his eyes met the lovely Jewel, who stood before him, looking more beautiful than ever with her feathers glowing, pollen neatly spread across her facial markings and wingtips, and an orchid rested upon the side of her head.

"Wow." Blu breathed in silence. "Jewel, you look amazing."

"Well, it is our first anniversary in the amazon. I got to make myself look beautiful." Jewel explained with a smile.

The two moved their wings around each other for a quick hug and looked into each other's eyes, gazing upon one another's beauty. They felt like they could stay like this all night, but little did Jewel know that Blu had a full plan ahead of them just waiting to be filled. That's if everything went to plan and that nothing got in their way, but he was confident everything would go well.

"Ready to get going?" Blu offered, nodding his head towards the hollow exit.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jewel smiled with a nod.

"Then allow your lovehawk to give you the time of your life." Blu replied as the two held wings until they reached the edge of their home and needed to fly to continue otherwise.

Together, the two spread out their wings from their sides and jumped off into the beautiful sunset, ready for a perfect anniversary.

* * *

><p>The first thing Blu had planned for their special day was having a nice meal together. With some help from his father-in-law, Blu had arranged for The Groove to be empty for him and Jewel to have the club to themselves for the night. There were a couple of blue macaws present, but they were here to help make their night perfect.<p>

Blu, being the gentlemen he is, escorted Jewel inside and waited for to take a seat at the table before he too sat down opposite her. "I thought we'd get something to eat first."

"Good thinking, I am a little hungry." Jewel admitted as she placed her wings upon the table.

Blu whistled slightly, leaving Jewel puzzled until she noticed her was signaling for someone. Before she blink, Jewel was caught off guard when the few blue macaws present flew by and dropped down two Brazil nuts with two cups of juice before they departed in different directions, allowing the lovebirds time to themselves.

"Dinner is served." Blu announced.

"I'm impressed, Blu, and much appreciated." Jewel smiled as she took a quick sip from her juice. "You sure know how to surprise a girl."

"I have a lot more surprises, Jewel, but let's eat for now." Blu replied while preparing himself.

The two ate their Brazil nuts in silence while they were enjoying each other's accompany. Blu had to admit that Brazil nuts weren't exactly his favorite food in the world, but he thought he would give them a try while they were here. There was nothing much to say during their meal, other than speaking simple conversation about their daily routine.

Once their meal was over with, Blu whistled a second time and out of nowhere, the duo Nico and Pedro flew around the club while a small band of blue macaws began playing some man-made instruments. They started up a romantic solo together once they were given the signal to go.

**_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_****  
><em>Every song on my lips I'm singing out<em>  
><em>Any fear in my soul I'm letting go<em>  
><em>And anyone who ask I'll let them know<em>**

Blu got up onto his talons and approached Jewel, offering his wing out to her. "Jewel, care to dance?"

Jewel only smiled slightly in response as she stood up and accepted his wing. "It would be my pleasure, Blu."

**_She's the one, she's the one_****  
><em>I say it loud<em>  
><em>She's the one, she's the one<em>  
><em>I say it proud<em>**

**_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_****  
><em>For the whole crowd<em>  
><em>Ring a bell, Ring a bell<em>**

Since this was a nice romantic evening, the two decided that simple dancing such as waltzing was the right kind of dancing style for this special evening. The two held each held one wing with their mate while placing their free wing around the other's back.

**_I'm telling the world_****  
><em>That I've found a girl<em>  
><em>The one I can live for<em>  
><em>The one who deserves<em>**

**_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_****  
><em>Every song on my lips I'm singing out<em>  
><em>Any fear in my soul I'm letting go<em>  
><em>And anyone who ask I'll let them know<em>**

"Blu, you did a great job organizing all this." Jewel praised while she quick look around the club to admire her lovehawk's work. "I'm really impressed. How did you find the time to do all this?"

"Let's just say I got a little help from your dad and some friends." Blu simply answered after twirling Jewel around in a quick circle.

**_She's the one, she's the one_****  
><em>I say it loud<em>  
><em>She's the one, she's the one<em>  
><em>I say it proud<em>**

**_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_****  
><em>For the whole crowd<em>  
><em>Ring a bell, Ring a bell<em>**

While it seemed they were alone (with the exception of Nico and Pedro), little did Blu and Jewel know is that all of their friends and family were present from the outside of the club, watching from the open roof in hidden places. Eduardo and Mimi were watching from a tree branch together with Tiago, Bia and Carla.

**_I'm telling the world_****  
><em>That I've found a girl<em>  
><em>The one I can live for<em>  
><em>The one who deserves<em>**

The two friends Diego and Rico were watching from another tree, both sharing a bottle of whiskey together. The two had gotten a long quite well during their time with the other blue macaws and became the best of friends.

"Young life." Diego sighed as he poured the whisky into a cup. "Here's to our lovebirds."

"I'll drink to that." Rico agreed with a grin.

The two clinked cups before drinking them together simultaneously.

**_To give all my heart_****  
><em>A reason to fly<em>  
><em>The one I can live for<em>  
><em>A reason for life<em>**

**_Oe oh oe oh_****  
><em>Yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Oe oh oe oh<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah<em>  
><em>Oe oh oe oh<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah<em>**

Blu and Jewel looked into each other's eyes with smiles as they continued to slowly dance in a circle together. The night was young and the duo felt like they could stare towards one another for a long time. They loved each other very much, and the bond they shared would never be broken.

**_I'm telling the world_****  
><em>That I've found a girl<em>  
><em>The one I can live for<em>  
><em>The one who deserves<em>**

**_To give all my heart_****  
><em>A reason to fly<em>  
><em>The one I can live for<em>  
><em>A reason for life<em>**

"Blu, you're my one and only bird." Jewel whispered as she leaned her head down against this shoulder with her eyes closed.

"You're my beautiful Gem of the Amazon, Jewel." Blu replied, leaning his head down against her own.

The two stayed in this pose for a little while as Nico and Pedro brought their lyrics to an end. The two felt honored to help celebrate honor their friend's anniversary.

**_Oe oh oe oh_**  
><strong><em>Yeah yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>Oe oh oe oh<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>Oe oh oe oh<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah yeah<em>**

Blu and Jewel never thought their life could get any better during their time together. Neither of them never expected that one day, they would move out from their life in the city and join other blue macaws in the amazon, their true home. This was their home now, and this is where they would live out the remainder of their days. Despite the many wonders of what they could encounter in the future, this was their home now, and they never intended to leave.

Life in the amazon never got any better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>The end. Thank you all for reading up to this point, much appreciated from me. And good old Taio Cruz with Telling the World, a great music soundtrack from the first movie. It's been great to write for the Rio community and once again, thanks everyone, and for those who are writing Rio stories, good luck.<strong>

**Assassin's Creed Master out.**

**Disclaimer: Rio the movie is owned by blue sky studios and Carlos Saldanha. Diego and the military macaw leader are owned by me. Rico the black hawk is owned by author Ricardo the Black Hawk.**

**The cast:**

**Anne Hathaway voice of Jewel**

**Jesse Eisenberg voice of Blu**

**Will I Am voice of Pedro**

**Jamie Foxx voice of Nico**

**George Lopez voice of Rafael**

**Amandla Stenberg voice of Bia**

**Rachel Crow voice of Carla**

**Pierce Gagnon voice of Tiago**

**Andy Garcia voice of Eduardo**

**Rita Moreno voice of Mimi**

**Bruno Mars voice of Roberto**

**Tracy Morgan voice of Luiz**

**Jeffrey "Jeff" Garcia voice of Kipo**

**Philip Lawrence voice of Felipe**


End file.
